


You Can't Block People in the Chat

by foollikeme



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, group chat au, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 34,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foollikeme/pseuds/foollikeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ 12:09 AM ]</p><p>Beebo: ok guys so like dont be mad but</p><p>Beebo: we;re all SO gay already i just</p><p>Beebo: *we're </p><p>Beebo: fuck</p><p>Beebo: lets become even gayer what'ddya say</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adding

**Author's Note:**

> (( just an fyi because i get confused a lot too ))  
> (( NAME CHANGES WILL BE OFTEN WHOOPS LOL ))
> 
> (( Beebo - Brendon ))  
> (( mom - Dallon ))  
> (( gee - Gerard ))  
> (( bookworeom - Frank ))  
> (( SpookyJim - Josh ))  
> (( Tyler - Tyler ))  
> (( punkkid - Pete ))  
> (( Rabbit - Patrick ))

{{ !Beebo has added mom, gee, SpookyJim, bookworeom, Tyler, punkkid, and Rabbit to the chat. Happy chatting! }}

[ 12:09 AM ]

Beebo: ok guys so like dont be mad but

Beebo: we;re all SO gay already i just

Beebo: *we're fuck

Beebo: lets become even gayer what'ddya say

gee: Brendon what the fuck

SpookyJim: oh hell yeah

SpookyJim: because there's no other way id rather be spending my free time

Beebo: . . . . .

Beebo: ok lissen, mr. "i think im so cool because i play drums," youre the only one here complaining

SpookyJim: it's past midnight, most of us just wanna sleep/ARE sleeping

gee: i second that

mom: I third that.

bookworeom: i fourth that?

Rabbit: I can't count that high, sorry guys.

Rabbit: It was nice knowin' ya.

punkkid: we have like,mm,,,tests tomorrow n shit go to bed

Beebo: whtf no i refuse?? besides testing is for big NERDS like pattycakes

Rabbit: Please never call me pattycakes ever again

Beebo: BUT HOW DID U KNOW IT WAS U??? *GASP*

punkkid: let me sleep, please, im begging you.

bookworeom: who tf is tyler

Beebo: uh

Beebo: oops?

Beebo: I dont know who that is actually fuck how do you remove someone 

Rabbit: Tap on their name?

SpookyJim: ^^^^^^^^^

Beebo: didnt work uh

Tyler: what

Beebo: heeeeeeeeeeeyyy budddyyyyyyy

Tyler: wh

Tyler: josh?

{{ SpookyJim has left this chat! }}

Beebo: joshie what r u doin

Tyler: ok like idk who you people are but spookyjim is josh right

Tyler: we just exchanged kiks like this morning

{{ Beebo has added SpookyJim to this chat! }}

Beebo: JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN YOU SLY HOUND

SpookyJim: literally bury me right now 

mom: I am turning off notfications for this chat until morning, farewell.

Beebo: cya

Beebo: anyway JOSHIE!~!~~!~

SpookyJim: pls stop ~ is a very fluid symbol i dislike it

Tyler: nobody is explaining anything.

Beebo: EXCHANING KIKS I SEE?????WHAT IS THIS, TENTH GRADE???????????~~~~

SpookyJim: i wanna die

Beebo: ; )

SpookyJim: like if i could die and never talk to you again thatd be okay

Tyler: guys

Beebo: ',: )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{{ SpookyJim has removed himself from this chat! }}

{{ Beebo has added SpookyJim to this chat! }}

SpookyJim: UGHGHHHH

Tyler: gUys

punkkid: this is boring goodnight

Rabbit: Goodnight!

bookworeom: adios.

gee: im already half asleep on this shit couch, night.

Beebo: you guys all suck

Beebo: but do u kno who probably succs more

Beebo:

Beebo:

Beebo: J O S H U A 

{{ SpookyJim has left this chat! }}


	2. Subtracting

[ 7:20 AM ]

Beebo: get the fuck up guys you had your break from this chat now return

Tyler: ive been up since 5.

Beebo: woah geez kid

Tyler: getting ready for that stupid drama class

Tyler: i hate acting

Beebo: oh shit, i forgot you went to our school

Beebo: is your name really Tyler?

Tyler: mhm. 

Beebo: neat. u should sit with us during lunch today.

Tyler: which table?

Beebo: uh, duh? the one where all the gay sex noises are coming from?

Beebo: if u see josh we're there

Beebo: speaking of which

{{ Beebo has added SpookyJim to this chat! }}

SpookyJim: spare me

Beebo: tyty's gonna sit by us today. dont drool over him ;)

SpookyJim: WE ONLY EXCHANGED USERNAMES FOR FUCKINGGG DRAMA HOMEWORK URIE

Beebo: a common excuse

Beebo: but many have different goals

Beebo: tell me, josh, what are your goals?

SpookyJim: to pass drama 

Beebo: not good enough.

{{ Tyler has changed his name to tyty in this chat! }}

tyty: nobody has ever used a nickname like this before

Beebo: im honored

punkkid: your constant buzzing keeps waking me up from my beauty rest asshole

Beebo: silly, u dont need any beauty rest :))

punkkid: a genuine compliment? thats weird.

Beebo: beauty sleep wont fix that face of urs :)))

punkkid: spoke too soon whoops

tyty: oh my god

SpookyJim: um tyler? we didnt do much yesterday so do you think we could meet up before school outside and practice the play shit again?

tyty: yeah ofc dude

Beebo: i do not believe for a second you two "didnt do much yesterday" smh smh

Rabbit: Brendon, again, what is this.

mom: Babe, we've been over this. Group chats are full of sin.

{{ Beebo renamed this group chat to "Babe, we've been over this. Group chats are full of sin." }}

mom: Brendon.

{{ Beebo has changed his name to Babe, we've been over this. Group chats are full of sin. in this chat! }}

mom: BRENDON.

Babe, we've b...: yeah

mom: SERIOUSLY.

Babe, we've b...: do i look not serious to you

SpookyJim: u both are disgusting

Babe, we've b...: hypocrite

pukkid: LET ME REST

Babe, we've b...: no. this is ur home now. welcome 2 hell.


	3. Library

[ 11:55 AM ]

Babe, we've b...: oh ym god look at u 2

{{ Babe, we've b... has send an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Joshua sitting next to Tyler. They both are smiling at eachother, on their phones. )

Babe, we've b...: MY BABIES

tyty: how the fuck did u even take that where r u

tyty: we're alone in the library how the fuck

SpookyJim: brendon are you in the bookshelf again

Babe, we've b...: ...no

tyty: what

Babe, we've b...: u have no proof jim

Babe, we've b...: . . . . .

Babe, we've b...: DONT COME NEAR ME

tyty: JOSH GET BACK HE.re

tyty: wait i can speak

SpookyJim: dont yell at me

tyty: why are we on our phones we're literally within talking distance of one another

Babe, we've b...: now is NOT THE TIME tyler im being assualted

Babe, we've b...: HES SO FAST WHAT TEHEUFKC

SpookyJim: run, sonic speed forehead man

mom: Don't assualt my boyfriend.

SpookyJim: ): mom pls 

tyty: josh where did u go im lonely now

tyty: theres a kid next 2 me with a fedora on

Rabbit: Hey

tyty: w

tyty: HEY

Babe, we've b...: JOSH HAS VERY STROONG ARMS WHAT THE FUCK\

Rabbit: What did I miss

mom: Josh is attacking Brendon. Tyler is sitting next to you, I think?

{{ tyty has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Tyler sticking his tongue out at a very confused Patrick. )

SpookyJim: brendon get out of the tree

tyty: this patrick?

mom: Yep. Nice reunion.

Rabbit: Tyler has a nice voice.

SpookyJim: BRENDON JUST DROPPED HIS PHONE ON THE GROUND 

SpookyJim: BEFORE PULLING OUT A NEW ONE AND SHRUGGING WTF????

tyty: legendary

tyty: and thank u

Babe, we've...: what did i miss i had to log in again

mom: Pat and Tyler are in the Library.

Rabbit: He has a really good voice guys

tyty: aw shucks

Babe, we've b...: awwww

Babe, we've b...: wait no ur supposed to be w dj

tyty: who's dj

Rabbit: ???????

Babe, we've b...: ; )

gee: im in the library too what the fuck

{{ gee has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Gerard behind Tyler and Patrick, who are smiling and having a decent conversation. Gerard looks confused. )

tyty: thats me 

Rabbit: Also me

SpookyJim: are we going to ignore the fact that brendon was carrying around two phones

mom: He's literally up a tree right now. Two cellphones isn't really that weird when it comes to him.

SpookyJim: i cant get him down wtf

SpookyJim: hes trying to jUMP WHAT THE FUCKFNJFAJNFEJN

tyty: rip

gee: rip

mom: R.I.P

Rabbit: Rip

bookworeom: rest in peices

gee: where did u come from

{{ bookworeom has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a photo of Frank sitting under the table that Tyler and Patrick are at. He has a finger up to his lips. )

bookworeom: shhh

bookworeom: they're talking about drama

tyty: WHO R U WHTF

gee: frank thats creepy what

bookworeom: ;-)

gee: ((no))

bookworeom: ((;-)))

tyty: I THINK I KICKED HIM

bookworeom: OW

gee: HISS NO MY BABE

Rabbit: Gerard just come over here with me and the gang

mom: I concurr.

gee: ugh fine

tyty: where did josh go

tyty: and forehead man

{{ Babe, we've b... has changed his name to forehead man in this chat! }}

forehead man: josh is up here with me but i think hes scared of heights

mom: Aw.

Rabbit: Aw.

SpookyJim: AM NOT

{{ forehead man has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( Its a picture of Josh clinging to a tree branch that is barely thirteen feet off of the ground. He looks terrified. )

tyty: JOSH AWWWWW

gee: dont deny ur phobias 

{{ SpookyJim has left this chat! }}

{{ forehead man has added SpookyJim to this chat! }}

SpookyJim: how r we gonna get down

SpookyJim: brendon

SpookyJim: BRENDON

SpookyJim: I HOPE YOU BROKE YOUR ANKLE

{{ tyty has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Gerard, Frank, Patrick, and Tyler all sitting at a table and laughing at their phones. )

tyty: me and my family (:

SpookyJim: BRENDON IS AT THE NURSE'S OFFICE

SpookyJim: IM STILL IN THE TREE

mom: Do we have to call the fire department?

gee: lets call paw patrol

bookworeom: gerarad u r literally 5

gee: tru

tyty: tru

SpookyJim: THIS IS SERIOUS

tyty: ill come get u hold on

gee: aww ):

{{ bookworeom has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's simply a picture of Tyler's back. He's walking out of the Library. )

bookworeom: when bae leaves u for his side hoe ):

tyty: thats a nice picture of my ass

Rabbit: Um

gee: EIUBOUAFOFAIOEFIONEGSNIOINOEIONAEF

forehead man: my ankle is broken.


	4. Trees

[ 12:22 PM ]

tyty: ok guys dont take this the wrong way but josh is clinging to this tree how do i get him out

tyty: also i took his phone so he could cling w/o dropping it im a good fren

tyty: so he is not aware

forehead man: proof?

{{ tyty has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Tyler holding Josh's phone, in the background is a blurred image of Josh clinging to the tree he's stuck in. )

forehead: touche

Rabbit: How did you manage to get in that tree so fast

tyty: all i do is climb, pat

tyty: its in my nature

mom: It totally is not.

tyty: um???????honey (: sry.. thats not true ur offending me

forehead man: dont call my babe "honey" thats pretty much cheating

mom: What.

tyty: ????????????????????

forehead man: ; )

forehead man: anyway im stuck in the nurses office how is the library squad holding up

gee: could be better. frank is attached to my fucking leg.

bookworeom: :)

forehead man: get a room guys

gee: we did its the library

forehead man: EW EW EW

tyty: omg

Rabbit: You guys are gross

Rabbit: Especially you brendon

forehead man: how dare

tyty: how dare

gee: how dare

SpookyJim: how dare

tyty:

tyty: how did u get ur phone back

SpookyJim: i stole it from ur pocket while u were on ur phone lol

tyty: how dare

Rabbit: How dare

gee: how dare

forehead man: how dare

bookworeom: how dare

mom: How dare.

{{ SpookyJim has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Josh flipping Tyler off. The other seems mildly upset. )

forehead man: u guys argue like a married couple aww

tyty: fuck off

mom: Tyler.

tyty: sry mom

mom: Apologize.

tyty: he started it

forehead man: LIES

mom: Tyler Robert Joseph.

tyty:

tyty:

tyty: HOW DO U KNOW MY FULL NAME????????????????????????????????????????????????????? what the fuck

SpookyJim: UR MIDDLE NAME IS ROBERT

tyty: STOP THIS IST NOT FUNNY THATS CREEEPY

forehead man: can i call u robertyjo

{{ tyty has changed his name to robertyjo in this chat! }}

robertyjo: why yes

SpookyJim: smh

Rabbit: Tyler i think we forgot to mention that Dallon gets very personal with his... friends.

robertyjo: i can see that

forehead man: he knows the hopsital i was born at

gee: wtf dall

gee: thats sadistic

bookworeom: how

robertyjo: how

SpookyJim: ? ? ?

gee: listen cunts leave me alone

bookworeom: i refuse 2 let go of ur leg

mom: Hey, Brendon? Are you still at the nurse's office?

forehead man: yeah wym my ankle is broken or somethin

robertyjo: its probably just sprained dude

SpookyJim: ^

Rabbit: Agreeable

forehead man: well it hurts and i wouldnt even be in here if it werent 4 josh why arent u guys revolting against him hmmm

Rabbit: Because he drums

robertyjo: his hair smells like cherries

gee: he has a nice ass

SpookyJim: AEIBFYVGSEUFAWDJIAUEOLDNIOFAGNAFNI

{{ robertyjo has left this chat! }}

{{ forehead man has added robertyjo to this chat! }}

SpookyJim: GERARD

mom: I could use his full name if you'd like?

SpookyJim: shoot

mom: GERARD ARTHUR WAY

gee: BYE

bookworeom: UR MIDDLE NAME IS ARTHUR

mom: Frank, yours isn't any better.

bookworeom: adios

forehead man: HAHAHAHHAHAHA

mom: Shut it, Boyd.

forehead man: how dare


	5. Plans

[ 4:01 PM ]

forehead man: i have to use crutches for the rest of the day wtf

punkkid: lmao nice what happened

forehead man: where have u been 

forehead man: we missed u ):

punkkid: lies

punkkid: i was stuck in geo testing or smthn i told u i had testing today

punkkid: but im home now

Rabbit: Welcome back, Pete

tyty: update on us: josh is still in the tree?

forehead man: r u srs

Rabbit: He can't be

punkkid: ???? explain plz

forehead man: basically josh is stuck in a tree because hes afraid of heights and tyler is superman

{{ tyty has changed his name to superman in this chat! }}

superman: tru

SpookyJim: does that make me lois lane

forehead man: yes

{{ SpookyJim has changed his name to lois lane in this chat! }}

lois lane: nice

punkkid: still dont know whats goin on but guys beginning-of-the-year tests are practically over for literally everyone lets celebrate

superman: what do you mean

Rabbit: ?

mom: ?

forehead man: i see what ur doign petey ; )

lois lane: not again

superman: what????

mom: Oh, no.

gee: im in

bookworeom: ditto

superman: EXPLAIN RN JISH

superman: *JOSH

{{ lois lane has changed his name to JISH in this chat! }}

JISH: oops my hand slipped

JISH: anyway so basically pete has a reputation for parties that get too out of hand and he will throw one over like basically everything

JISH: two weeks ago he threw one to celebrate his dogs pregnancy

punkkid: IT WAS IMPORTANT SHUT YOU RMOUTH

Rabbit: It really wasn't

mom: I'm so glad we left early.

mom: By we, I am referring to myself and my dignity. The rest of you were beyond fucked.

forehead man: we do not talk about that night

superman: talk about it now pls let me in on the juicy deets

gee: the juicy deets

JISH: the juicy deets

punkkid: basically it was a blur but everyone fondly remembers brendon falling asleep on the inflatable pool thing. he kinda just layed there for a while and his sunburn was so bad it was hilarious

{{ forehead man has removed punkkid from this chat! }}

forehead man: GO AWAY

{{ JISH has added punkkid to this chat! }}

JISH: if we r gonna let my boy tyler into this hell we need to tell him things

superman: holy shit brendon

punkkid: lmao ye

forehead man: YOURE NOT ONE TO TALK JOSH

JISH: dont you dare

JISH: im warning you

JISH: im serious

punkkid: things are about to get spicy

{{ forehead man has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Josh asleep in a tree. )

{{ forehead man has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a photo of Josh awake now, clinging to the tree branch.)

JISH: OKAY LISTEN,

superman: we've come full circle

Rabbit: You're still in the tree?

JISH: yes

superman: yes

foreheaed man: a weird place for a quickie but we all have those days

JISH: BRENDON

forehead man: ; ) ; )

mom: Brendon. Be nice.

forehead man: : ( : (

supeman: im gonna pretend i didnt read that and tug josh out of this tree

JISH: but what if i die tyler

superman: im not gonna let u die

gee: JUST TALK TO EACHOTHER YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY RIGHT NEXT TO ONE ANOTHER

{{ superman has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Josh and Tyler flipping the camera off. )

gee: FUCK YOU

punkkid: guys were getting distracted from the main topic of interest here. tomorrow @ my place, 10:00 pm sharp. dont miss that shit.

JISH: do we have to

superman: we'll be there!

forehead man: what do u mean "we"

superman: me & jishwa

{{ JISH has changed his name to jishwa in this chat! }}

jishwa: hells yeah we will be

gee: get a room guys

Rabbit: Why get a room when you can get a tree

superman: tru

jishwa: tru

bookworeom: tru

punkkid: tru

forehead man: tru

mom: I don't know if I can go to the party. I'd probably only go because Brendon usually makes me.

forehead man: HOW DARE

forehead man: IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN SUBURBS

forehead man: UR SNEAKING OFF????WITHOUT PARENTAL CONSENT????????????????????????????

superman: naughty

punkkid: thats kinky tyler

superman: ;>)

superman: wait fuck

jishwa: :>) is the best emoji ive ever seen

forehead man: :>) could save thousands

gee: who is he

gee: what that carrot nose do

superman: sniff


	6. Partying

[ 9:00 PM ]

punkkid: I T S T I M E

forehead man: dude im already on my way

forehead man: im driving so fast 

punkkid: dont we all live in the same area

punkkid: couldnt u have walked

forehead man: its like a five minute walk i dont have time

punkkid: brendon urie

forehead man: pete wentz

jishwa: guys pls

forehead man: r u n tytyty still going

superman: of course

superman: we're both playing mario kart tho rn

jishwa: hes beating my ass

forehead man: i bet u like that josh ; )

jishwa: i will choke you

superman: kinky

jishwa: i thought we were frens tyler wtf

superman: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Rabbit: I'm already at Pete's house 

forehead man: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

punkkid: can it

punkkid: pls

mom: Guys, never EVER get into a car with Brendon. He drives insanely.

forehead man: u have no proof babe

mom: It's not like I'm being a liar. People can vouch. Plus I was just in yours.

Rabbit: True

bookworeom: GEE AND ME R WALKING.......HAND IN HAND YALL THIS IS SOME NEXT LEVEL GAY SHIT GOTTA GO WE'RE BEING ROMANTIC BUT i thought id let u know WE"RE COMIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

forehead man: how does gee deal with his attitude

superman: i could ask the same question to dallon

mom: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

jishwa: tyler beat me again and he was on his phone the entire time im going to scream

punkkid: stop playing video games and rush here arent u like right next to me josh

{{ jishwa has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Josh flipping off Pete from his window. You can see that he is on his phone from the other house. )

punkkid: IM GONNA SCREAM WHAT THE FUCk

jishwa: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i can see u freaking out chill

forehead man: what even is that little emoticon thing?? what does it represent

jishwa: i think its a shruggy face

superman: a shruggy face

mom: Indeed it is.

{{ forehead has changed his name to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ in this chat! }}

jishwa: oh god

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

superman: i hate myself

punkkid: brendon i see you out there

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : hello dad

Rabbit: Are you wearing a fedora

Rabbit: That's my thing you idiot

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : i dont need this from u pattycakes

Rabbit: I'll destroy you

jishwa: shits getting heated

superman: me and josh are coming now i just had to beat him three more times

jishwa: i think its the redbull hes been injecting into his veins or something every night

superman: i never reveal my secrets young josh

jishwa: ill learn somehow

superman: no u wont 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : GET A ROOM

jishwa: hypocrite

punkkid: GEE AND FRANK ARE HERE NOW GUYS COME ON

superman: i cant help the fact that josh drives like an eight year old

superman: its actually kind of funny holy shit

{{ superman has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Josh, totally zoned out, lazily gripping the steering wheel with one hand. )

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : he needs to keep his eyes on the road

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : that shits dangerous

Rabbit: Hypocritical, seeing as you nearly crashed into the tree outside

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : how dare

punkkid: i think i see josh and tyler

punkkid: tyler has a guitar im so confused

punkkid: HES STRUMMING THE GUITAR COME LOOK AT THIS WEIRD SHIT

gee: WHAT THE FUCK TYLER

superman: its an original piece and you will let me serenade you

{{ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Tyler on a skateboard singing, whilst Josh pushes him around. )

punkkid: i regret everything ive ever done

superman: IM done now let me in

jishwa: pls we put the board away And the instrument

jishwa: pls

mom: Let them in.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : UGH FINE u guys suck

punkkid: CAN WE PLEASE PARTY NOW I HAVE LIKE BODY SHOTS AND BEER PONG N SHIT SET UP

superman: am i going to regret this

jishwa: probably

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ : totally

Rabbit: Yes

mom: Yes.

gee: hell no

bookworeom: either way youre getting drunk tonight

bookworeom: welcome to hell, tyler joseph


	7. Tipsy

[ 11:08 PM ]

jishwa: guys n

jishwa: GUYS

jishwa: gusys et on ur phones

bookworeom: what 

jishwa: ME and tyuler are getting married someday guys

bookworeom: speak properly

jishwa: .???

gee: ur drunk

gee: leave us be

jishwa: UGH but were GETING MARRIED

jishwa: y cant u uguys be happy 4 me????????????????

gee: jishwa are you gonna do bodyshots with everyone

jsihwa: MAYBEE!

jishwa: m gonna ask my fiance firs

jishwa: should i call him

bookworeom: yes do it

gee: frankie dearest 

bookworeom: shhhh

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: CHAMPAGNE

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: COCAINE

gee: how did u sneak drugs here

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: GASOLINE

bookworeom: brendon what

punkkid: dont light this place up please

punkkid: at least wait until after the party games 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: AND MOST THINGS IN-BETWEEN

gee: please

jishwa: TYLer said he doesnt know what. bodyshots are!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: WAHT TEHFYCK how does he NOT

jishwa: THATS WHAT I SAID and tyler REPSINDED by patting my head. what?thats not a husband bonding thing???

gee: josh maybe you should not do shots with us

jishwa: when pisg fly, young gerald!

{{ gee has changed his name to gerald in this chat! }}

gerald: holy fuck

superman: dont yell at me i just dont know what those are ive never done them before

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: OH My GOD

pukkid: basically u bhave salt and a lime and you lick the salt and shtos shots shots shots

jsihwa: yeah like that!,

gerald: holy *fuck*

superman: i want in on this ill just watch u guys do it first though

superman: are we still gonna be on our phones the whole time per usual

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: that way we can DRNK and not have 2 shout!!1its louod

jishwa: YEAH

punkkid: whos going first

jishwa: YOU ARE WITH PATTTTTTT

Rabbit: Absolutely not

punkkid: but patty

Rabbit: I'm supposed to drive everyone home

punkkid: make them walk

jishwa: i dont mind.who else doesnt minnd???

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: im too out of it to c are

gerald: me and frank are gonna have some... alone time? upstairs uh. have fun guys dont bother us ;)

bookworeom: ;)

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: IBGUERYIFBOWEBILVHUVIDOSA GUYS

punkkid: DONT FUCK UP MY BED

punkkid: GUYS

punkkid: G U Y S 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: LOOK @ THIS FOOL LMAO,.

{{ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of an angry pete, shouting up the stairs. )

superman: anyway lets get to this

Rabbit: But

superman: i need the full experience patrick

jishwa: TYLER you said it!!!you said it good lets do it cmon cmon

Rabbit: Fine

mom: Ohhh, am I missing body shots?

mom: Be right there.

jishwa: mom is a SCOUNDENREL

superman: why is there salt on his chest

superman: oh 

superman: OH

jishwa: AHAHHAfyuaifaius

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: G-G-G-GET SOME EMO GANGBANGER

{{ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a semi-blurry image of Patrick, shirtless, kissing a red-faced Pete. )

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: YEARBOOK PICTURE

jishwa: salt goals t

superman: holy shit 

mom: Me and Brendon are up next, no exceptions.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: ok bae 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: but then tylerr and john have to go

{{ jishwa has changed his name to jOhn in this chat! }}

jOhn: OK

jOhn: U UP 2 IT BUDDY

superman: this is going to haunt me for years

jOhn: BRENDOIN IS TOO GOOD AT THIS THING

jOhn: HE CAME OUT OF THE WOunmb DOING SHOTS

superman: this is highly sexual

jOhn: B R E D O

punkkid: jesus christ that's an interesting place

jOhn: ive seen weirder

jOh: dshhh dont tell beebo i said th

jOhn: at

punkkid: holy shit. holy shit HOLY SHIT keep your clothes on. oholy shit

punkkid: I CANT DO THISIM TURNING OFF MY PHOHNE

jOhn: NO WAIT UR GONNA MISS OURS THEN

punkkid: I CAN LITERALLY SEE YOU FROM TWO FEET AWAY

superman: he has a point

jOhn: which HE

superman: oh my fucking god


	8. Regret

[ 3:00 PM ]

jOhn: get up guys please

jOhn: we have to talk about last night 

jOhn: im at home is everyone okay

superman: id rather not talk about last night

jOhn: tyler please

punkkid: patrick is in my bed and brendon is in the pool????

punkkid: i got up a while ago but my house is fucking trashed guys

jOhn: oh my god oh my god

jOhn: i have so many weird fucking pictures on my phone

gee: me and frankie are at my place. we didnt drink so its okay for us lmao

punkkid: fuck you guys

{{ jOhn has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a blurry picture of Brendon, dripping with champagne. He's only in his boxers. }}

jOhn: GUYS WHAT DID WE DO

gee: HOLY FUCK DID I MISS THAT

gee: HOW AND WHY WOULD I EVER MISS SOMETHING LIKE THAT

jOhn: it gets worse. kill me

superman: i only drank a little bit and i remember a lot of regretful things

punkkid: you and josh got frisky with body shots but thats all i remember ;)

jOhn: we did i remember that i think

jOhn: holy fuck holy f u c k holy f

superman: i made a lot of mistakes im so sorry 

jOhn: what happened tyler

superman: abort abort abort abort

{{ superman has left this chat! }}

jOhn: UH NO

{{ jOhn has added superman to this chat! }}

superman: AOSIBCIBAOQnd pleaSe josh.,

jOhn: EXPLAIN RN

superman: ILL TEXT YOU PERSONALLY HOLD ON

jOhn: I DONT HAVE DATA ANYMORE JUST TELL ME ON HERE

superman: OKAY OKAY JESUS

superman: IS THERE A WAY TO SAY IT PRIVATELY

jOhn: no but it cant be that bad. i dont think anyone is on anyways just spill it

punkkid: (hehehehhehehehehe)

gee: (hehehehehehehhhehehehehehehehehe)

jOhn: fuck off guys

superman: fine ugh

superman: last night i kissed josh and it was just an in the moment thing and it was a mistake and im sorry 

punkkid: holy shit

gee: im gonna. ttyl um seeya! franks awake gotta shove some eggo waffles in the toaster bye bye

jOhn: oh

jOhn: well thats ok, you know, um, because um.

superman: its okay i get it im an idiot

superman: i was so stupid for trying something like that? i wasnt even drunk so there wasnt an excuse im sorry

jOhn: oh. yeah thats fine.

superman: i hope we can just forget that??? or something you know

jOhn: mm. sure dude. no biggie its whatever

punkkid: BRENDON IS AWAKE AHAH !!!!!!!!!!!! LETS TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: im gonna go home and not textback for a WHILE ok. dont talk about me behiind my back assholes

punkkid: no promises

punkkid: uh anyway hey guys?? guys are you here with me

punkkid: does anyone know where dallon is

superman: sorry had to take an advil or whatever

superman: im pretty sure hes fine he went home a little early? he looked fine so im sure he wasnt drunk

punkkid: thats good thats good

punkkid: josh?

jOhn: yeah

punkkid: you left your shirt here i think

punkkid: ill just bring it to school on monday alright?

jOhn: yeah whatever

punkkid: u ok man

jOhn: peachy

punkkid: uh alright

punkkid: so umm

punkkid: last night was fun and all but im gonna go wake up patrick and shit

punkkid: msg the chat if you have any other interesting pics or

punkkid: yeah.

punkkid. seeya.

superman: adios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( shit gets tense ))


	9. Plans (2.0)

[ 2:50 PM ]

{{ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ has removed jOhn from this chat! }}

{{ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ has changed his name to sorryguys in this chat! }}

{{ sorryguys has removed superman from this chat! }}

sorryguys: NOBODY ADD THEM 

sorryguys: THIS IS URGENT

sorryguys: GET ONLINE RIGHT NOW I SEE YOU CHEESY FUCKS IN CERAMICS

punkkid: im balls deep in this clay model of my self-esteem what do you want

Rabbit: ????

punkkid: wait 'trick what class are you in

{{ Rabbit has changed his name to Trick in this chat! }}

Trick: I'm in the office

Trick: Apparently my opinions don't matter or something

Trick: It's not my fault Mr.Phil is stupid

punkkid: holy shit what did you do

Trick: Nothing heroic, kinda just called him an asshole for being rude or whatever to Mal

Trick: Because she's muslim, or just of another religion maybe

Trick: But he was being not-so-nice and so I called him out and he sent me to the office

Trick: Did you know that the secretary likes lemon squares?

punkkid: my boy is growing up im so proud of u

sorryguys: listen pat. if the circumstances were different i would be sprinting down to the office and offering you my soul

sorryguys: but this is important

punkkid: yeah why did you remove tyler and josh from the chat

punkkid: what happened

gerald: what's going on

gerald: frank is sick so dont expect him to answer

sorryguys: he's probably still hungover

Trick: It's been too long for that

Trick: My guess is food poisoning

gerald: maybe

sorryguys: this is SERIOUS guys listen to me

sorryguys: tyler and josh are acting fucked 

sorryguys: i saw them in english and instead of being Gay Babies(tm) they werent even like..lookin at eachother

sorryguys: i think its bc of petes party

punkkid: hey bud dont pick fights over my parties that shit was lit

sorryguys: shut up u midget

Trick: >:(

gerald: they're in chem with me rn and are doing the same

gerald: i think its because they kissed, lets be honest

gerald: we all know that josh has feelings for him but tyler is like...weird about that kinda shit

sorryguys: eXACTLY

sorryguys: and tyler prolly hurt his feelings or something, yknow?

mom: Wait what did I miss?

mom: Never mind. I'll just read the above messages.

sorryguys: hey babe

sorryguys: anyway so 

sorryguys: what do we do about this???

gerald: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

punkkid: not this again

gerald: oops

gerald: but yeah i dont know

punkkid: what if we like

punkkid: threw another party?

{{ sorryguys has changed the chat name to that is a fucking terrible idea pete! }}

sorryguys: why would we ever

punkkid: nono hear me out

gerald: sigh 

gerald: here we go again

punkkid: we invite them over and play some seven minutes in heaven or something! yknow the good shit. or spin the bottle

punkkid: our goal is to set them up in every scenario

punkkid: and get tyler to see that josh is totally the one for him

sorryguys: . . .

sorryguys: well its not the best idea but does anyone else have something better?

gerald: no

mom: No.

punkkid: my point exactly

punkkid: we continue this plan later.

punkkid: add tyjo and jish back anyway b4 they get suspicious

{{ sorryguys has added superman and jOhn to this chat! }}

sorryguys: oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. Hotpocket

[ 4:42 AM ]

{{ jOhn has changed his name to hotpocket }}

hotpocket: sorry for not being on all day i think my mom stole my other phone so i went and bought a new one

hotpocket: this ones super wack

sorryguys: u went out and got another gfucking phone so u could text us on kik

hotpocket: playing drums & pretending to be 18 pays off

sorryguys: arent you really close to 18 tho

hotpocket: ya im 17

hotpocket: birthday isnt till summer :/

sorryguys: sick

bookworeom: what the fuck are you guys still doing up?? what the hell

sorryguys: i could say the same for you young one

sorryguys: speaking of which isnt patrick up

Trick: inded. indeed. in

Trick: he

hotpocket: he

bookworeom: he

sorryguys: what happened to your grammar are you okay buddy

Trick: i fixed my phone so that it stopped fuckin fixing everything i write

Trick: autocorrect is a little bitch but i think my own goddamned mom is the one that put the safety lock on it

Trick: she read through all my old texts and replaced shit like "fuckin" to "fucking" just for idiotic measure

Trick: god i really dont understand her sometimes im not going to harvord

sorryguys: that is actually fucking hilarious holy shit

hotpocket: legendary

Trick: anyway what is everyone up to at this ungodly hour

hotpocket: i came online to apologize or something 

hotpocket: i dunno

hotpocket: what if we all went by codenames from now on 

bookworeom: such as

bookworeom: like codes? nicknames? wym

hotpocket: no like personality-related names and whatnot

sorryguys: im in

sorryguys: i was thinking like.. satire ones 

sorryguys: names that are obvious but also not obvious

sorryguys: if u know what i mean

bookworeom: like ones that we understand?? but nobody else does outside of our group or

sorryguys: yeah like that

Trick: sounds fancy lets fuckin do it y'all

sorryguys: y'all

bookworeom: y'all

hotpocket: y'all

Trick: fuck you guys

{{ Trick has changed his name to Soul Punk in this chat! }}

Soul Punk: kinda like this??

Soul Punk: idk

{{ sorryguys has changed his name to Disco Queen in this chat! }}

Disco Queen: i love everything about this oh my god

{{ bookworeom has changed his name to Fun Ghoul in this chat! }}

Fun Ghoul: im waking up 'rard just for this shit 

Fun Ghoul: pls dont be mad at me babe

Disco Queen: oh shit

Soul Punk: Oh shit.

Soul Punk. Not again? What the fuck. I'm so pissed. What the fuck.

Disco Queen: HAHAHAHAHHA

Soul Punk: Brendon. Go fuck yourself with an iron skillet. Please, and thank you.

Disco Queen: aeibfieaobfiobgouaiBO

gerald: r y fucking kiding me frnak.

gerald: I CANT EVBEN TYPE RIGHT HE SCAFRED ME SO FUCKING BAD

gerald: IM SHOOK

{{ gerald has changed his name to Party Poison in this chat! }}

Party Poison: btw im like 39850429380 steps ahead of u all im turning this shit into a comic goodnight

{{ hotpocket has changed his name to Spooky Jim in this chat! }}

Spooky Jim: memories :')

Disco Queen: wait we need 2 get pete & tyler & dallon in on this wtf

Disco Queen: im calling them their ringers r usually on

Disco Queen: pete might be harder im counting on u pattycakes

Soul Punk: I will piss on everything you love 

Soul Punk: WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I FUCKING TYPE MEMEY

Soul Punk: FUCK THIS FUCK YOU I'M GOING TO BED 

{{ Disco Queen has changed this chat name to stump is grump }}

Soul Punk: I actually want to die.


	11. Blurryface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( ahahaha i dont have a beta reader so writing is hard ))

[ 9:00 PM ]

{{ superman has changed his name to Johnny Boy in this chat! }}

Johnny Boy: wait whats going on

Johnny Boy: why does everyone have emo satire nicknames??

Fun Ghoul: just go w/ it

Fun Ghoul: we're still waiting on dallon & the petester

Fun Ghoul: this is a revolution\

Johnny Boy: oh alright

Disco Queen: we forgot about our plan wha the fukc

Disco Queen: we're still doing *it* right

Johnny Boy: whats //it//

Disco Queen: our plan duh ?????

Fun Ghoul: idk ask pete??

Disco Queen: shit ill call him brb

Johnny Boy: yeah but what is the plan

Fun Ghoul: the plan is it dummy

Fun Ghoul: smh tyler ur really bad at getting hints

Johnny Boy: nvm i dont want 2 know

Johnny Boy: is there a meaning behind every1s nickname thing

Fun Ghoul: there is behind mine

Soul Punk: and mine. hello i managed to get my mom to stop w the auto shit!!!!!!!!! :>)

Soul Punk: oh fuck

Johnny Boy: HES BACK

Johnny Boy: THE LEGEND

Soul Punk: CARROT MAN???!??!

Johnny Boy. he sniff..............h

punkkid: r u serious wtf beebo

punkkid: he called me only to tell me to get online and then hung up?? mentioned something about dallon 

punkkid: we're doing nicknames or something now ?????????? um . ok i got this

Soul Punk: i believe in you

Johnny Boy: likewise

Soul Punk: i dont lmao

{{ punkkid changed his name to American Pyscho in this chat! }}

American Pyscho: i thought u loved me babe ):

Soul Punk: i found someone else

American Pyscho: is it brendon. that little sh*t

Johnny Boy: did u just censor urself

American Pyscho: yeah i dont fuckin cuss around here b*ddy

Johnny Boy: buddy is not a swear word im sorry to break the news dude

Soul Punk: geez tyler such v*lgar language ??? we didnt ask for that

Disco Queen: SHUT UP IM TRYING TO GET MY BOO TO CHANGE HIS STIUPID NAME HE WONT ASNWER THE PHONE

Soul Punk: i just got done talking with him on the phone he is up

Disco Queen: what the hell

Johnny Boy: w8 let me try calling him

Johnny Boy: its ringing

Johnny Boy: riiiiing

Johnny Boy: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng

Fun Ghoul: thanks for these updates, tyler. really needed them

Johnny Boy: yw

Johnny Boy: he answered

Johnny Boy: i told him to go to the chat and he said "in a little bit!"

Disco Queen: ASK HIM WHY HE WONT ASNWER ME>>>????

Johnny Boy: ok sh**sh

Soul Punk: the salsa is getting spicy my boys

Fun Ghoul: what does that even mean

American Pyscho: what thebfuck

Soul Punk: listen cunts

Johnny Boy: HOLY SHIT

Johnny Boy: HE SAID HE NEVER ANSWERED BECAUSE UR RINGTONE IS SET TO "THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL" ON ITUNES OR SOMETHING AND ITS LITERALLY JUST WINDCHIMES? SO I ASKED HIM WHY HE WOULDNT HEAR THAT AND HE TOLD ME THAT PEOPLE CANT SEE ANGELS WHAT THE FUCK. DALLON IS SASS?? DALLON IS SASS.

Disco Queen: I HATE HIM

mom: That is a lie.

mom: Aw, Patrick! What happened to us being rad grammar bros?

Soul Punk: i moved on

Soul Punk: change ur username

{{ mom has changed his name to Miss Jackson in this chat! }}

Miss Jackson: Is this okay?

Soul Punk: perfect

Disco Queen: im still ANGERY

Miss Jackson: But I love you! We ate Cheerios together yesterday!

Disco Queen: >:((((

Disco Queen: ugh fine i forgive u <3

Miss Jackson: :) <3

Soul Punk: u guys are gross

American Pyscho: agree

Fun Ghoul: agree

Johnny Boy: agree

Miss Jackson: Agreeable.

{{ Disco Queen has changed the name to "Miss Jackson is Nasty" }}

Disco Queen: I love him anyway


	12. Questions

{{ Disco Queen has removed Johnny Boy and Spooky Jim from this chat! }}

Disco Queen: we have 2 talk about the plan guys

American Pyscho: what about it

Disco Queen: it has to work. it genuinely has to work.

Disco Queen: if this fails theyre gonna hate us and you know it

Disco Queen: especially josh itll eat him up inside

Disco Queen: he hates being read up on yknow

American Pyscho: i guess

Party Poison: holy shit what did I miss

DIsco Queen: yeah, no fun for everyone. so it has to work

Disco Queen: oh hey gerald

Disco Queen: um we have that plan and every1 else joined our cult

Party Poison: awesome

Party Poison: whoops sorry go on

American Pyscho: the plan is GONNA work because its one of my plans dude

American Pyscho: when have my plans ever gone wrong

Soul Punk: honey

American Pyscho: i practically invented plans

Soul Punk: honey

American Pyscho: my life is an endless road of right choices

Soul Punk: honey

American Pyscho: ive never made a wrong turn

Soul Punk: honey

Disco Queen: if this plan fails, mark my words wentz, ur dead to me

Party Poison: pete has some sort of point though i hate to admit it

Soul Punk: wait what

Party Poison: i mean like. hes usually right with what he does

Party Poison: DO NOT TAKE THAT OUT OF CONTEXT

American Pyscho: SCREENSHOTTED

{{ American Pyscho has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a screenshot of Pete's wallpaper for his phone, which is the screenshot of the earlier comment. )

American Pyscho: SO I AM ALWAYS REMINDED OF YOUR GRACE

Soul Punk: gerard we are getting a platonic divorce

Disco Queen: this chat has too much adhd oh my god get on track people

Soul Punk: arent you the actual one with ADHD bren

Disco Queen: shut it

Disco Queen: josh has adhd too eat my ass

Disco Queen: anyway listen

Disco Queen: whos gonna tell em???

American Pyscho: duh

Disco Queen: elaborate

American Pyscho: siiiiiigh

American Pyscho: you 

Disco Queen: UM NO FUCKING WAY

Soul Punk: brendon is a good choice i agree

Party Poison: i agree with my ex wife

Soul Punk: youre weird

Disco Queen: why me tho

American Pyscho: SIIIIIIIIIIIIGH

American Pyscho: they expect you to do shit like that! youre always like...partyin and shit dude

Party Poison: laid back and chill

Soul Punk: never has a stick up your ass. like ever, and thats saying something, because im pretty sure youve thought above shoving a branch in your ass

Disco Queen: im taking that as a compliment aw thank u

Disco Queen: fine ill tell them

Disco Queen: this is going to be either really really bad or really really good

Soul Punk: ;>) we will find out

Soul Punk: OH MY GOD


	13. Plans (3.0)

[ 5:32 PM ]

{{ Disco Queen has added Johnny Boy and Spooky Jim to this chat! }}

Disco Queen: whoops sorry guys my phone just really hates you lmao

Disco Queen: anyway i have a question

Disco Queen: drumroll pls joshua

{{ Spooky Jim has sent a video to this chat! }}  
( Its a 30 second long clip of Josh doing a very sarcastic drumroll. )

Disco Queen: you both are going to a party with us again haahhahaha

Spooky Jim: wtf no i did not just spend ten minutes surfing for drumsticks just to make a clip and be offended like that

Disco Queen: there will be weed

Spooky Jim: brendon has anyone ever told u how much of a good friend you are

Disco Queen: all in a days work my good pal

Disco Queen: anyway tyler is going too and so is every1 else 

Disco Queen: and uh idk its more or less not a party 

Spooky Jim: wym

Disco Queen: just us all together at petes house (not trashing it this time lmao)

American Pyscho: thats tru i refuse to be grounded again

Spooky Jim: i wont question it aight 

Spooky Jim: we all never get to hang out together itll be nice

Johnny Boy: when is it??

Disco Queen: saturday

Johnny Boy: i cant go :/

Disco Queen: what the heck why not my dude

Johnny Boy: volunteering at church throughout the weekend lmao

Johnny Boy: i am a good christian boy (tm) and my mom is already suspicious of the lil gay emos in our neighbourhood ok

Disco Queen: how dare

American Pyscho: how dare

Johnny Boy: sorry guys mayhbe another time??

Disco Queen: what if we re-schedule to like..tomorrow

Disco Queen: aight fuck yeah lets do that

Fun Ghoul: r u fuckin insane beebo

Disco Queen: prolly

American Pyscho: if it works out for everyone i dont care

Johnny Boy: id have to sneak out but sure 

Johnny Boy: nothin like some good pure thursday night shenanagins to start off my hell

Disco Queen: heck yeah its settled then

Disco Queen: at least for the most part

Disco Queen: josh r u still in

Disco Queen: ???

Spooky Jim: oh yeah sure

Spooky Jim: gotta go help make dinner my mom cant cookm worth shit bye

American Pyscho: ill ask pat tonight if he can go

Disco Queen: just throw him the good ol doll eyes and he cant say no

American Pyscho: yes he can 

Fun Ghoul: thats murder how could he

Fun Ghoul: how dare


	14. Prepared

[ 10:21 AM ]

Disco Queen: ive got shit ready. plan shit ready. everything is being put into place my good friends.

Party Poison: the party isnt for like ten hours u need 2 chill

Disco Queen: why do that when u can buy drinks

Disco Queen: me & pete are saving this for ourselves anyway fuck u

Party Poison: i dont drink jokes on you fivehead

Disco Queen: HOW DARE. HOW FUCKIN DARE

Soul Punk: girls, girls. you're both pretty. can we continue this conversation AFTER class?

Disco Queen: after class he better be ready to meet my fuckin fist. his name is el chapo and hes ready for a smackdown

Party Poison: people dont normally name the hand they jack their ego off with but we're all different people thats ok bren

Disco Queen: FUCK YOU GEE

Disco Queen: F U C K Y O U G E E

Party Poison: :>)

Soul Punk: the legend

Fun Ghoul: leave my babe alone he is precious and good and u r just a filthy s*nner

Party Poison: yeah what he said!!!!

{{ Disco Queen has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a blurry image of Brendon giving the camera a middle finger.)

Soul Punk: rude

Miss Jackson: Be nice. Both of you. Too early for this shit.

Johnny Boy: never too early for a cockfight

Soul Punk: NEVER TOO EARLY FOR A COCKFIGHT

Soul Punk: WOUDVF&UOIWADHBUIAWDJK

{{ Disco Queen has changed the name of this chat to never too early for a cockfight! }}

Disco Queen: FUCK TYLER WHERE DID THAT COME FROM

Johnny Boy: my pussy brawl senses were tingling

Johnny Boy: two twinks; one ring

Johnny Boy: no fighting, one just comes out a lil gayer than before

Miss Jackson: Holy shit. Why isn't this a thing.

Miss Jackson: Tyler, you fucking genius.

Party Poison: tyler josephs legacy is the pussy brawls. fuck wwe championships this is golden

Johnny Boy: instead of slammin chairs on them and shit they just give eachother cute nicknames in their phones and giggle at the screen

Disco Queen: im fuckin sobbingn

Johnny Boy: their uniforms are just leather jackets and floral shirts and sometimes really well-done eyebrows

DIsco Queen: TYL ER

Soul Punk: I CANT I FUCKIN CANT

Johnny Boy: cant catch me gay thoughts

Party Poison: WHY ARENT PEOPLE FUNDING THIS

Disco Queen: TYLER IS A FUCKING GIFT

Disco Queen: UR NOW OUR GUEST OF HONOR

Disco Queen: CONGRATULATIONS PUSSY BRAWL CHAMPION 2017


	15. Midway

[ 3:00 PM ]

Spooky Jim: holy shit which one of you heelied down the hallway during our tests and screamed the entire time

Party Poison: whyd you assume its one of us

Spooky Jim: who else would it be, gee. name someone and ill fuckin give up instantly

Party Poison: touche

Spooky Jim: ANYWAY our very important english tests that determine which ap classes we MIGHT get into 

Spooky Jim: the ones that the principle specifically asked us not to inturrupt at all today

Spooky Jim: the ones we trained for so long last year and over the summer to take 

Spooky Jim: WHICH ONE OF YOU CUNTS DID THIS

Fun Ghoul: that may or may not have been me

Fun Ghoul: omw to fuck ur bitch

Party Poison: frank babe thats amazing and adorable and i love you so much but WHAT THE FUCK 

Party Poison: THAT WAS YOU

Party Poison: THIS ONE KID LOST THEIR FUCKIN MIND IN CLASS HE THREW A CLIPBOARD INTO THE WINDOW DUDE

Fun Ghoul: i take no responsibility. what do you meen gerard.

Spooky Jim: the kid that lost their fucking mind was brendon lmao

Spooky Jim: hes in the office still trying to repent for his sins or somethin

Party Poison: frank we are not having sex for a long, long time

Fun Ghoul: BUT BABY. BABY IT WAS FOR THE MEME. THE MEMEthe MEME

Spooky Jim: GROSS I DIINDIT NEED TO HEAR THAT WTF W TF WTF

Party Poison: FUCK YOU FRANK IERO

Party Poison: F U C K Y U

American Pyscho: frank is offically uninvited to my party tonight oops

Spooky Jim: haahahAHAHHAHAHAHAH

Fun Ghoul: I WEAR HEELIES TO ESCAPE MY FEELIES

Spooky Jim: THATS AN OLD MEME

Fun Ghoul: FUCK YOU

American Pyscho: but honestly thank u frank

Spooky Jim: woah back the FUCK up wentz

Spooky Jim: why r u thanking that fuckin sinner

Fun Ghoul: someone appreciates me .holy shi

American Pyscho: Josh do NOT LIE you could cut the tension in that room with a knife and it was not fun every1 was nervous but then HEELIE MAN slides in and everything was fine and we were all relieved

Party Poison: well i mean youre not wrong

Spooky Jim: tru

Fun Ghoul: :'>)

Fun Ghoul: he happy. he happy carrot boy

Spooky Jim: sad sniff

American Pyscho: thankful sniff

Party Poison: joyful sniff


	16. Almost

[ 5:55 PM ]

Disco Queen: whos fuckin ready

Disco Queen: i sure as FRICK am 

Party Poison: im ready too

Miss Jackson: Yeah, I think we're all going too! Which is a good thing, maybe..?

American Pyscho: dallon u r the only fuckin dude here with Proper Gramar TM and its ANOYING just type like us. do it

Miss Jackson: No.

American Pyscho: >:T

Disco Queen: he can type how he wants let him live his life

Disco Queen: wait what day is it today???????

Johnny Boy: the 21st?????? im pretty sure idk

Johnny Boy: its only a month into school and im already dead inside ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

Disco Queen: same

American Pyscho: why did u need to know what day it was

Disco Queen: im putting everyones birthday into my calander but i needed to set the date on my phone

Miss Jackson: You didn't have it pre-set? What?

Disco Queen: shut your Fuck

Johnny Boy: smart one. brendon is a genius yall

Disco Queen: MAYBE I JUST WONT ADD UR BIRTHDAY TO THE CALANDER TYLER. no birthday cake. for anyone on whatever day that is,

Disco Queen: come to think of it i dont know anyones birthday here besides my BABE

Miss Jackson: And for those who do not: It's May 4th!

Spooky Jim: sick

Spooky Jim: i cant be on for long but ill swoop in for a sec

Spooky Jim: my birthday is june 18

Disco Queen: neat

Party Poison: mines april 9th

Soul Punk: wtf mine is in april too

Soul Punk: the 27th

Disco Queen: mine is the 12th of april? april is honerary sin month fun fact

Fun Ghoul: mines october 31st

Party Poison: my boys bday is super spooky

Disco Queen: holy fuck your birthday is on halloween thats legendary 

Soul Punk: lucky

Fun Ghoukl: :)))

Johnny Boy: mine is December first

Johnny Boy: almost november but not quite

Disco Queen: interesting my boy

Disco Queen: who am i missing

American Pyscho: june 5

American Pyscho: me and jish are junebuds

Fun Ghoul: #junebuds instead of #junebugs

Soul Punk: frank you sly dog you

Fun Ghoul: :)))))))))))))

Disco Queen: i think thats everyone for now

Disco Queen: unless someone emo ends up showing at my party (in which case: they will be added to my creepy calender)

Miss Jackson: I thought being a weird shithead was my gag? :-(

Disco Queen: hush ilysm.

Miss Jackson: Fuck you.

Disco Queen: HOW DARE

Disco Queen: HOW D A R E U

Soul Punk: this chat is something else

Johnny Boy: not a day goes by that i think to myself: "mm sure was happier before being accidentally added to a shit gay chat" bc i do not it was outstanding ily all

Disco Queen: i beg to differ

Disco Queen: shit i mean

Disco Queen: anyway i have a funky bruno mars alarm set for your guys's birthdays itll be lit

Johnny Boy: wait take it back now yall what

Soul Punk: my alarm better be some hardcore jazz

Fun Ghoul: mine should be emo but soft emo

Party Poison: anything with screaming or hoarse voices is good shit for me

Johnny Boy: are we gonna ignore tyler again

Johnny Boy: thats fine whatever guys

Johnny Boy: my alarm has to be soft piano medley but also with screamo

Disco Queen: haha ok settle down Boys(tm)

Miss Jackson: Pop-punk for mine?

American Pyscho: guys. gus

American Pyscho: once we are all famously rich and in bands brendon wont need to surf through music because we can record our own birthday anthem with our money n shit

Party Poison: pff wtf we'd make the worst band members out there

Disco Queen: id never be in a band i hate being on stage

American Pyscho: your future self begs to differ

Disco Queen: my future self probaby assainated you in another life shut your fuck off


	17. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( the la devotee video just came out and?? im screamin ))

[ 10:00 ]

{{ Disco Queen has added Miss Jackson, American Pyscho, Soul Punk, Party Poison, & Fun Ghoul to this chat! }}

Disco Queen: remember why we decided to throw this party you guys

Disco Queen: im serious we need to NOT fuck josh over on this 

American Pyscho: why didnt you just remove josh and tyler from the other chat

Disco Queen: i am already a SUSPISCION u idjit

American Pyscho: take that back cunt

Disco Queen: fuck u

Disco Queen: anyway that being said ? please PLEASE act normal

Disco Queen: just bc we rigged all the party games doesnt mean we cant have a good time but please dont get black-out drunk its only thursday

Miss Jackson: Alright, can do.

Fun Ghoul: me and gee are good dont worry

Fun Ghoul: also we are on our way and gerards driving is literally insane i might die

Miss Jackson: I can believe that.

Soul Punk: yeah i agree with brendon

Disco Queen: thats a first

Soul Punk: if one of u guys does something dumb i will murder you

American Pyscho if one of you guys does something dumb patrick will kill you 

Disco Queen: my point exactly!

Soul Punk: that was more directed @ you bren lMao

Miss Jackson: Oh.

Fun Ghoul: ssss ooooooh

Disco Queen: I AM A GOOD LITTLE MORMON BOY THAT DID NO WRONGS! you stop that!!

Soul Punk: LIES WTF

Soul Punk: DIDNT UR PARENTS TRY TO CONFORM U OR SOMETHING AND YOU SKATED AWAY FROM THEM ON HEELIES????

Disco Queen: YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO PROOF SHITCAKE

Miss Jackson: We're getting off topic. Is everyone ready, or not? I see that Josh has arrived, and I'm already here, so.. Who's left? Brendon?

Soul Punk: wait i gotta get ready first i lost my fedora

Fun Ghoul: relationship goals

Fun Ghoul: just brendon i think where are you dude

Disco Queen: im washing my face i have the greasiest skin rn hold on

Disco Queen: ive never had acne i completely refuse

Soul Punk: acne is hell good luck soldier

American Pyscho: well hurry up we've got buns to fry lets go people

{{ American Pyscho has left this chat! }}

{{ Soul Punk has left this chat! }}

Fun Ghoul: oh ok

{{ Fun Ghoul has left this chat! }}

{{ Miss Jackson has left this chat! }}

Disco Queen: eat my entire ass >:(

{{ Disco Queen has left this chat! }}


	18. Closet

[ 11:42 PM ]

Disco Queen: YO WHERE HE TFUCK IS MY TIE WHWANT DIDYOU GUYS TO DO IT?

Spooky Jim: english is a virtue use it wisely

Disco Queen: FKCK YOU I WASNT KDIDIN AROUND ASSHOLE1 WHERE IS MY FUCKING! MY FUCKING TIE I GOT ALL FANCY N SHIT FOR THIS awseome PARTY AND ITS FUCKIN GONE! SOMEONE JACCKED IT

Spooky Jim: have you checked your neck

Disco Queen: oH fuck,

Spooky Jim: go back to the party shithead

\---

 

[ 11:58 PM ]

Johnny Boy: whos idea was it to play spin the bottle this is too gay 4 me

American Pyscho: brendons prolly

American Pyscho: hes a lil tipsy

Miss Jackson: We arll are tipsy. A little but. A little but tipsy.

Miss Jackson: 8bit

Miss Jackson: * *bit

Soul Punk: GEt off your phones. fuckinidiots!

{{ Soul Punk has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of a, albiet temporary, tattoo on Patrick's upper back. The fake tattoo is of artistically drawn angel wings. )

Soul Punk: OH FUCK WRNG IMAGE YALL WER NOT SUPOSED TO SEE THAT IH UH UHH

American Pyscho: BABE

American Pyscho: *BABE*

Soul Punk: ABORT ABORT ABORT 

{{ Soul Punk has left this chat! }}

Miss Jackson: Naughty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,;!1

{{ American Pyscho has added Soul Punk to this chat! }}

American Pyscho: EXPLAIN RN

Soul Punk: I told YOU I wanted A Tatoo! so i got a fake one one yesterdaay lol but i was gonna tell you likjme...fuckin friday?so we coud ENJOY ourslefs. no need 2 bring attention 2 me.lol I can't even get one y,et

American Pyscho: it looks SICK as FUCK i was just worried why didnt you tell me

American Pyscho: i gotta get like. demon wings or some shit now THANBKS

Soul Punk: WHHGHHHH BABY

Miss Jackson: has ANYONe seen tyler. ?ANyone at all? hes gone! and so is JOSH wait holt SHIT!

Disco Queen: I WORKED MY MAGIC ON THEM I DID IT I DID IT I shobved them in a closet by "ACCIDENT' AHAHhhh

Spooky Jim: WE HAVE OUR PHONES IDIOT

Spooky Jim: LET US OUT SHITCUNT

Johnny Boy: oh god why do you forsake me in this way

Disco Queen: NOT UNTIL YOU STOP BEING LIKE THIS DU.DE

Disco Queen: WE ALL KLOVE YOU SO MCUH JOSH AND TYLER YOU ARE BECOMING ONE OF OUR BEST FRENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disco Queen: BUT YOU STOPED TALKEING TO EACHOTHER AND ITS DRIVING US INSAN E WHERE DID UR GUYSSE GAY GO? WHERE THE GAY GO?

Spooky Jim: this is not the place to do this brendon can we please not

Disco Queen: NO STAY THERE WORK sthigns OUT TALK TO EACHOTHER LEASE PLEASE

American Pyscho: brendon is being a shithead but hes right 

American Pyscho: we like

American Pyscho: uh

Soul Punk: HONEY! dont do it

American Pyscho: totally planned this entire evening for like a whole week just to get you guys to talk again

Spooky Jim: WHY BOTHER DOING THAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE DONT TALK' WHA DOES THAT M

Spooky Jim: are yall fuckin BLIND

Spooky Jim: BRENDON YOU LIKED MY FACEBOOK POST? THE ONE I MADE ABOUT TYLER???

Disco Queen: THAT WAS CERIOUS

Spooky Jim: YEAH

Johnny Boy: THEY DIDNT KNOW WE WERE DATING?????????

Spooky Jim: HOLY SHIT HOOLYL SHIT

Johnny Boy: YOU GUYS ARE THE FUCKIN WORSTm

Miss Jackson: PGFFFFFFFFFFFT.

Disco Queen: IM GOIng to CRY let them OUT PETE,im a fUCKing MORON

Spooky Jim: i aint even mad im just fuckin amused sorry WE DIDNT ACT TOO GAY BC we THOUGHT IT ANNOYED YOU GUYS

Johnny Boy: apparently NOT THOUGH oh my god

Johnny Boy: MMMM LOVE YOU BABE <3 <3 <3 YOURE TOO GOOD TO ME <3 <3 <3 

Spooky Jim: BABY YOURE SO KIND AND SWEET AND IM SO GAY THANKS FUCKMUFFIN <3 <3 <3

American Pyscho: you guys broke frank he glanced down at his phone ad fuckig HOLLERED

American Pyscho: THEB GROUP SHIPPER IS AWAKE

{{ Disco Queen has renamed this chat to We R Alol FUCking Idiots With Tiny Ass Brians! }}

Disco Queen: i jhave cripling depresion


	19. Police

[ 5:08 AM ]

Disco Queen: GET UP THE POILICE ARE HERE

Disco Queen: IMMCOMING to WAKE U GUYS UP AND YOU CANT YELL AT ME BECAUSE I W A R N E D YOU GUYS OHUFCK

Disco Queen: I H8 MYSELF

Disco Queen: aww but look

{{ Disco Queen has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Tyler snuggled up to Josh in his sleep. The two look content. )

Disco Queen: W A K E U P Y O U N E E D T O M A K E M O N E Y

{{ Disco Queen has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Tyler and Josh both looking extremely terrified, after being woken up by Brendon. )

Spooky Jim: FUCK YOU

Spooky Jim: WHY ARE YOU BEING SO LOUD ITS SO EARLY LET US REST

Disco Queen: ITS TIME TO GET THE FUCK UP! The police arE QUESTIONING SURROUNDING HOUSES ITS REALLY LOUD HERE

Johnny Boy: HOLY FUCK

Johnny Boy: JOSH PRoTECT ME

Spooky Jim: NO WE FEND FOR OURSELVES HERE

Johnny Boy: HOW DARE

Johnny Boy: WAIT JOSH NO

Johnny Boy: OH FUCK HE IS GONE 

Johnny Boy: HES RUNNINGLIKE NARUTO>?

Disco Queen: THE LEGEND

Disco Queen: OK JOSHLER (CHECK) PETERICK (EMPTY) 

Disco Queen: RISE AND SHINE YOUNGBLOODS

Soul Punk: HOLY SHIT WHAT TH

Soul Punk: u r TOO LOIUD PETE JUST SCREAMED

American Pyscho: i am never talking to you aga/in

Soul Punk: GO BOTHER THE OTHERS FUC YOU FUCK Y

American Pyscho: lets go follow josh he and tyler are going out the back door

Miss Jackson: My head hurts. 

Disco Queen: ILY BUT COME ON THE FUCKIN COPPERS ARE KNOCKUNG OH GOD OH FG

Miss Jackson: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, DICKWEED

Disco Queen: OH FUCK

Fun Ghoul: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON''

Party Poison: FRANK IS SO PISSED

Party Poison: WAIT POLICE

Party Poison: frank

Party Poison: FRANK

Party Poison: HE JUMPED Out OF thE W I N DOW??

Party Poison: HES GONE WE AR GETTING A DIVORCE

Disco Queen: IS EVERYONE OUT OF PETES HOUSE

Spooky Jim: YES TYLER IS ON MY BACK WE'RE RIDING OFF INTO THE SUNEST

American Pscho: THATS GAY

Johnny Boy: FUCK YOU

Disco Queen: THE POLICE JUST LOOK CONFUSE D I OPENED THE DOOR AND IM PRETENDIGN TO BE MUTE LMAO

Disco Queen: "hello sir are you being loud"

Disco Queen: *shrugs*

Disco Queen: "sir can you please communicate"

Disco Queen: *shrugs*

American Pyscho: HOLY SHIT ABUFAWIOKNV M

Johnny Boy: WHY DO ALL OF PETES PARTIES END IN FLAMES

American Pyscho: SHUT THE FUCK YOUVE ONLY BEEN TO TWO

Spooky Jim: THAT DOESNT MAKE WHAT HE SAID INCORRECT 

American Pyscho: FUCK YOU


	20. Afternoon

[ 6:56 PM ]

Disco Queen: did anyone sleep in this late or was it just me

Party Poison: no i literally just woke up

Party Poison: why did i wake up outside of pete's window

Party Poison: brendon what did u do

Disco Queen: wow ok thanks 4 pointing fingers

American Pyscho: but brendon it totally was you

American Pyscho: hold on gee ill get ya

Party Poison: SEE

Party Poison: and thank u

Miss Jackson: I wanna die.

Disco Queen: babe! babe are you ok

Miss Jackson: My parents are debating on whether to send me to a Christian boarding school. I'm not okay.

Disco Queen: wait holy shit really tell me what happened

Party Poison: they cant send you off what would we do w/o you youre the mom of this group dalpal

Miss Jackson: Right? Well I came home late last night and I figured they probably smelled the alcohol on my breath when I talked. Mom sent me to bed, dad just glared at me in some sort of weird way. They're calling me Satanic.

Miss Jackson: Brendon? Can I come over?

Disco Queen: oh my gosh yeah of course you can come on babe

Disco Queen: im gonna head off guys seeya 9also fuck you gerard)

Party Poison: holy shit i hope everything turns out okay for you dallon

American Pyscho: shit dude this is my fault im sorry

Johnny Boy: oh gosh. we wont let em shove you anywhere, dal! nobody can toy with our mom.

Miss Jackson: Thanks guys. Seriously.

American Pyscho: i agree with closet boy

Johnny Boy: closet boy

American Pyscho: u remember last night correct

Johnny Boy: OH FUCK

Spooky Jim: tyler come back

American Pyscho: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU TYLER? HUH? YEAH?

Johnny Boy: fuck YOU fuck you

Spooky Jim: hes at my house

Spooky Jim: and im tired because we were up all night playing fucking mario kart

Johnny Boy: BABY PLEASE 

American Pyscho: ',:) HMMMMM

American Pyscho: ARE YOU SURE THATS WHAT YOU WERE DOING

Fun Ghoul: gee where are you

Fun Ghoul: um

Fun Ghoul: IM IN A FUCKING BUSH????

Johnny Boy: im blocking you from my life bye pete

American Pyscho: physically impossible

Johnny Boy: reporting you for cyber bullying

American Pysco: also physically impossible

Fun Ghoul: haha so this is what people mean when they say "youve got a stick in your ass" hahaha

Party Poison: WAIT I SSEE YOU HEY FRANK

Fun Ghoul: GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING BUSH

Spooky Jim: tyler i am serious come back i miss you

Johnny Boy: i have been gone for approximately two minutes

Spooky Jim: pls 

Party Poison: wait petes coming PETE COME ON

American Pyscho: SORRY SOMEONE FUCKIN VOMITED IN THE BATHTUB

Soul Punk: #whoops

American Pyscho: BABE,

Party Poison: come onpleasse

Fun Ghoul: i think i swallowed a few dried leaves 

Johnny Boy: reminder that josh sucks at mario kart 7

Johnny Boy: :>)

Spooky Jim: how fucking dare

American Pyscho: PATRICK WHERE EVEN ARE YOU

Soul Punk: upstairs

Soul Punk: wait dont come up here i hEAR YOUR FOOTSTEPS THEYRE SO LOUD

Soul Punk: HELP ME

Fun Ghoul: #prayforpatrick

Party Poison: #pray4patrick

Johnny Boy: #pray4patrick

Spooky Jim: #pray4frank

Soul Punk: why frank

Spooky Jim: he is literally asleep in a bush i can see him from my house

{{ Spooky Jim has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of a very uncomfortable Frank sitting idly in a large bush. )

Fun Ghoul: lol that me


	21. Dallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( dunno if this is getting too plot-related and less like a normal everyday group chat. lemme know. ))  
> (( also sorry its ridiculously short im running thin of ideas i need inspiration?? l m a o ))

[ 1:45 PM ]

Miss Jackson: Update:

Miss Jackson: My dad stopped caring about me or something. I dunno. He doesn't care that I'm at Brendon, I guess he doesn't care about anything anymore. My mom's takin suit. They're both disappointed in me, to say the least. 

Spooky Jim: oh shit. dude that is terrible and im so sorry. you can talk to any of us, ok?

Spooky Jim: im sure brendon is doing his best to help

Fun Ghoul: we care about you weekes!

Party Poison: :(

Miss Jackson: He is. And so are all of you, frankly. I'd rather we not dwell on what's going on in my life right now though, how is Pete and his probably-still-fucked-up house?

American Pyscho: bren wrote a poem on my wall in sharpie and i dont understand why but its there

Spooky Jim: proof

{{ American Pyscho sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Pete's bedroom wall. In thick, harshly-written letters, Brendon has wrote: "S ATIC P WNS M LT YOUR VI E MID IG T WH SPERI G" }}

American Pyscho: ive been trying to scrub it off for ages and it wont budge i hate him

Spooky Jim: my yearbook quote is gonna be "M LT YOUR VI E" 

American Pyscho: fuck u josh

Johnny Boy: rude

American Pyscho: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Spooky Jim: its friday right

Miss Jackson: Yeeep.

Spooky Jim: FUCK


	22. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( maybe i wont be too plot-thick with this story lMao ))

[ 11:21 AM ]

{{ Miss Jackson has changed his name to Spook Jacksin in this chat! }}

Spook Jacksin: It's almost Halloween.

Spooky Jim: oh shit u right

Disco Queen: its september 26th

Spook Jacksin: And it's almost Halloween.

Disco Queen: it's barely fall

Spook Jacksin: I'm going to paint your bedroom orange.

Disco Queen: STOP THAT

Spooky Jim: wait you left dallon alone

Disco Queen: I JUST WENT TO GET US ARBYS DALLON DOESNT TRUST MY DRIVING

Spook Jacksin: I'm revolting.

Spook Jacksin: Your dad is completely okay with his son having an orange room. Waiting on a response from your mom.

{{ Johnny Boy has changed his name to Hallo-Boy in this chat! }}

Hallo-Boy: trick or treat

{{ Spooky Jim has changed his name to Spookier Jim in this chat! }}

Spookier Jim: happy halloween

Disco Queen: IF YOU PAINT MY ROOM ORANGE IM LITERALLY GOING TO SUE YOU

Disco Queen: WHY DOES ARBYS HAVE TO BE AN HOUR AWAY

Disco Queen: WAIT IS THIS WHY YOU SPECIFICALLY WANTED ARBYS

Disco Queen: FUCK YOU

Spook Jacksin: We're at Home Depot.

Disco Queen: PLEASE BABE NO NONNONNO BABE

Hallo-Boy: why cant we be like this josh

Spookier Jim: u want me to come over to your house and paint your room an obscene color while youre away

Hallo-Boy: yes

Spookier Jim: sure babe

{{ Spook Jacksin has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Dallon holding up a few samples of orange-colored paper. )

Spook Jacksin: Honey-Maple or Pumpkin? I prefer Pumpkin; it's more Halloween-ish!

Disco Queen: IM GOING TO FUCKING CRASH THIS CAR

Hallo-Boy: YOU ARENT KIDDING HOLY SHIT

{{ Soul Punk has changed his name to Skele-Punk in this chat! }}

Skele-Punk: what did i miss

Spook Jacksin: Your mom likes Honey-Maple. Maybe a different color for every wall?

Disco Queen: i hate you i hate you i hate y

Spookier Jim: dont text and drive stupid

Disco Queen: my lil trustable cousin amber is sending the texts from the passenger seat do not fret

Disco Queen: im having to spell out every single individual letter but its workin out

Skele-Punk: holy shit

Spook Jacksin: Paint is expensive. Spent $40.75.

{{ Disco Queen has changed the group name to dallon weekes i want a divorce in this chat! }}

Spookier Jim: ill come over and help paint if u want dal

Spook Jacksin: Sure, dude!

Hallo-Boy: can i come too?

Spook Jacksin: Anyone can. 

Skele-Punk: im in.

{{ Fun Ghoul has changed his name to Dead Ghoul in this chat! }}

Dead Ghoul: so am I hello

Skele-Punk: im dragging pete too!

{{ American Pyscho has changed his name to American Horror Story in this chat! }}

American Horror Story: revenge

{{ Party Poison has changed his name to Zombie Poison }}

Zombie Poison: its almost halloween and we're painting brendons room orange count me the fuck in

Hallo-Boy: oh fuck yeah

Disco Queen: All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world, mad world


	23. Orange (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( 100 kudos!! thank yall so much! <3 <3 ))  
> (( hmu on twitter (or email me, laquoart@gmail.com) and speak to me i love u guys sm ))

[ 2:00 PM ]

{{ Disco Queen has changed his name to Disco Scream in this chat! }}

Disco Scream: dallon i wanna die

{{ Disco Scream has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Brendon, in his room, with the walls now a bright orange color. )

Miss Jacksin: I love you too.

Hallo-Boy: josh where are you

Hallo-Boy: where did you go

Hallo-Boy: when will my husband return from the war

Spookier Jim: i went outside to wash the paint off of my hands with your hose

Spookier Jim: HOLY SHIT IS THAT A DOG!

Hallo-Boy: josh

Hallo-Boy: JOSH

Hallo-Boy: DONT TOUCH RUBY WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS

Hallo-Boy: IT LOOKS LIKE YOU FISTED A PUMPKIN

{{ Spookier Jim has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Josh snuggling with a poodle. His hands are stained orange. )

Hallo-Boy: LEAVE HIM ALONE

Hallo-Boy: MY DAD IS GONNA BE SO PISSED THAT IM BABYSITTING SOME FUCKIN POODLE ANYWAYS DONT RUIN MY YARD WITH YOUR NASTY HANDS

Spookier-Jim: TELL OUR DAD IM SORRY

Spookier-Jim: *YoUR

Disco Scream: i need a few hours to reevaluate my life goodbye

Hallo-Boy: our dad

Spookier Jim: stop that

Hallo-Boy: our dad

Spookier Jim: cunt

Miss Jacksin: Is that my dog?

Hallo-Boy: brendon is having me dogsit?? i dunno he just kinda dropped him off in my fenced in yard and put five dollars in my mailbox

Hallo-Boy: maybe hes going on vacation

Spookier-Jim: if he was going on vacation why would he only carry around 5 dollars

Hallo-Boy: we all cant be rich like you joshua

Spookier-Jim: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( lmao sorry this one is short too i might need a break ))


	24. Band

[ 11:12 AM ]

Disco Scream: WHO WAS THAT SINGING IN THE MUSIC ROOM THIS MORNING I HEARD U

Disco Scream: THEY HAVE A SOUL VOICE,

Spookier Jim: prolly patrick wyd

Disco Scream: why didnt anyone tell me patrick had the voice of an actual god???

Spookier Jim: where have u been since he hit puberty

Skele-Punk: BRENDON IT WAS JUST ME WARMING UP FOR CHORUS. STOP THAT

Disco Scream: BUT IT WAS LIT DUDE LETS MAKE A BAND

American Horror Story: he cant make a band with you because we're making a band

Disco Scream: FUCK U

Disco Scream: fine me and my boy will make a band

Disco Scream: wait nvm im still giving dallon the silent treatment

American Horror Story: why

Disco Scream: HE FUCKIG PAINTED MY ROOM ORANGE 

Spookier Jim: u deserved that

Zombie Poison: haha get fucked 

Disco Scream: gerard why

Zombie Poison: revenge for burning all of my matte lipsticks

Spookier Jim: you wear lipstick ?

Zombie Poison: u think i get red lips by suckin dick??? well yes and no,

American Horror Story: this chat is a fucking mess

Disco Scream: I DIDNT EVEN BURN THEM ON PURPOSE

Disco Scream: you held a funeral for them AND I PAID FOR IT

Spookier Jim: lmao there is no way thats true

Zombie Poison: FUCK YOU JOSH IT HAPPENED

Hallo-Boy: wasn't that the event that was written in like colored pencils and it was posted to literally every wall in the school and nobody came? but the event was like "rip chann-something" idk

Spookier Jim: wait was it that

Spookier Jim: NO

Spookier Jim: WE THOUGHT U WERE JUST ON UR MAN PERIOD THAT WEEK

Zombie Poison: FUCK YOU

Hallo-Boy: pat ur a bass in chorus right

Skele-Punk: yes why

Hallo-Boy: i need help with the assignment miss.whatsherfuckinface gave out yesterday

Skele-Punk: that was easy it just made you record your lowest note right

Hallo-Boy: yeah but im a tennor

Skele-Punk: and

Hallo-Boy: i have to record both my highest note and my lowest note

Skele-Punk: why do you need help with that

Hallo-Boy: BECAUSE YOU CAN ONLY SUBMIT ONE FUCKING FORM. PATRICK YOU KNOW HOW THIS SHITTY APP WORKS AND I DONT

Spookier Jim: shit gets spicy in the chior room

Hallo-Boy: do you know how close i am to just quitting and joining band 

American Horror Story: that requires instrumental skill tyler

Hallo-Boy: i played the guitar in band up until like junior year

Skele-Punk: wait

Skele-Punk: WAIT 

Disco Scream: TYLER R U SERIOUS?????nobody saw u there?

Hallo-Boy: I CHANGED TO CHORUS BECAUSE I WAS NEW AT THE SCHOOL LAST YEAR

American Horror Story: join band

Hallo-Boy: ok

Spookier Jim: heck yeaH! come On babe

Skele-Punk: this chat is still a mess


	25. Piano

[ 12:53 PM ]

Miss Jacksin: Day one of Tyler trying to get into band and he's already nearly broken the piano.

Skele-Punk: wait didnt he say he played the guitar

Miss Jacksin: Yeah. He does, I think they don't allow string instruments in regular band.

Miss Jacksin: So he switched to piano, which he is actually very good at!

Hallo-Boy: i did not break the piano its OUT OF TUNE and it pisses me off

Spookier Jim: the d flat on that piano doesnt even work try pressing down on literally any d flat to your left

Hallo-Boy: ok

Hallo-Boy: WHAT THE FUCK

Disco Scream: tyler wait play me a tune im coming down to the band room right fuckin now

Hallo-Boy: i can try with the treble clef of this piano but i dont know any really good music

Disco Scream: THAT IS A LIE.

Spookier Jim: play him one of your originals

Skele-Punk: tyler writes music??

Miss Jackson: Wait.

Dead Ghoul: PLAY ME A SMOOTH TUNE

Dead Ghoul: IM COMING

Hallo-Boy: WHO THE FUCK JUST SCREAMED AND THrEW UPEN THE DOOh hey brendon

Disco Scream: PLAY ONE

Spookier Jim: play the tonight one i liked that one

Dead Ghoul: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!play!now

Hallo-Boy: its kind of repetitive and boring but ok

Spookier Jim: i wish i could get out of chem and come see u )::

Disco Scream: TYLER CAN SING.tyler can sing.

Disco Scream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtQYsckLxk

{{ Disco Scream has changed the name to YEAHHH BOOOOOOOOOOOOY in this chat! }}


	26. Puppies

[ 1:03 PM ]

American Horror Story: my dog had her puppies. bless up

Skele-Punk: omgg how many

American Horror Story: eight

Skele-Punk: that's one for every one of us 

Dead Ghoul: im naming one chocolate cake

Spookier Jim: im coming over as soon as we get out of class and picking the cutest one

American Horror Story: wtf when did i say u guys could name my dogs

Spookier Jim: u can't keep them anyway :(

Spookier Jim: i can however,

Dead Ghoul: so can i 

American Horror Story: srsly 

American Horror Story: im actually not complaining but would y'all actually take care of a dog

Spookier Jim: who do u think i am

American Horror Story: a douchebag

Spookier Jim: shit u right

Skele-Punk: we want a dog too . me and my mom want a dog 

Dead Ghoul: my brother is allergic to dogs

American Horror Story: :( you can't have one that sucks

Dead Ghoul: no hahaha my imaginary nutcase brother is moving out tomorrow 

Skele-Punk: isn't your imaginary nutcase brother the same age as you

Dead Ghoul: he's my.... twin yeah

American Horror Story: wait doesn't that make him 17 too

Dead Ghoul: yes 

Skele-Punk: ????

American Horror Story: shut it just let me fess up that mf pupper

Dead Ghoul: is there a black puppy

Dead Ghoul: i want it it's beautiful

American Horror Story: no but there's this gray one

Dead Ghoul: a travesty


	27. Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( is light-hearted plot okay ))

[ 3:20 AM ]

Disco Scream: WHO WANTS TO HEAR My SONG

Disco Scream: ME ADN My BABY SPENT SO LONG WRITING IT.................YEAH

Disco Scream: i,ts called.....wait we dont have a name for it

Disco Scream: its called .

Disco Scream: its called ...the only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage

Miss Jacksin: Did you literally just come up with that?

Disco Scream: you better fuckin believe i did

Miss Jacksin: You know what. I like it.

Disco Scream: HELL YEAH

Skele-Punk: that is a long name

Skele-Punk: do you have it recorded 

Disco Scream: no but i can sing it!

Miss Jacksin: I play and he sings. We haven't figured anything else out yet.

Skele-Punk: its a start

Skele-Punk: pete writes sometimes and i think he is really into that kind of thing as well

Disco Scream: can we sing for you tomorrow................im gonna try my Best!

Spookier Jim: oh fuckh yeah il be allover tha

Spookier Jim: oooooooooOOOOOOOOo ho

Skele-Punk: are you drunk josh

Spookier Jim: other. the otiher option?

Skele-Punk: goddamnit not again

Disco Scream: whats goin on with josh

Skele-Punk: hes high

Spookier Jim: sure am!1m

Miss Jacksin: It's 3:00 A.M. on Friday. We have school in three hours. And you're high?

Spookier Jim: everythig is so gray with you dude. yooure such a fucking gray boy

Disco Scream: you didnt even invite me over for weed smh

Spookier Jim: n

Spookier Jim: you never invite me over fR weed! what does taht mean!

Skele-Punk: im going to bed i hate you guys

\- - -

[ 4:46 AM ]

Spookier Jim: YA'LL LOOK AT THIS

{{ Spookier Jim has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Josh's cat, Spooky, clinging to his curtians. )

Spookier Jim: how he get uP THERe

Spookier Jim: ????????????????????????????????????

Spookier Jim: bile nye should be asking theese real questijons

Spookier Jim: is bill nye on netflixc

Spookier Jim: HOLY SHI

{{ Spookier Jim has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Josh's TV. Bill Nye the Science Guy is playing on screen. )

Spookier Jim: im gonning to cry

\- - -

[ 6:00 AM ]

Spookier Jim: get up

American Horror Story: why do i have 66 unread text messages from you

American Horror Story: they're all pictures of bill nye the science guy

Spookier Jim: bill bill bill bill

Skele-Punk: josh does this have to happen every friday

Spookier Jim: BILL BILL BILL BILL


	28. Brendon

[ 4:09 PM ]

Miss Jacksin: Is anyone willing to come with me and Brendon to get his wisdom teeth taken out?

Miss Jacksin: I cannot do this on my own. He's enough as it is.

Hallo-Boy: i will go

Hallo-Boy: do you need me to like?? drive or something

Miss Jacksin: Yes, please.

Disco Scream: im so pissed off its unfair as hell who gets their wisdom teeth taken out in october this is bullshit

American Horror Story: aw dont be so glum beebo

American Horror Story: just think of the puppy ur gonna get dude

Disco Scream: im suddenly okay with everything

Miss Jacksin: Tyler drives, I sit in the backseat with him. Anyone else want to go with?

Skele-Punk: ill go dude

Skele-Punk: just to like video tape the entire thing tho lmao

Miss Jacksin: Point taken.

Hallo-Boy: when is he getting them removed?

Miss Jacksin: Tomorrow.

Hallo-Boy: oh shit

Spookier-Jim: send pics

American Horror Story: dont hurt my babe on drugs bren

Disco Scream: im gonna be emotional not abusive what the fuck


	29. Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( I FOUND OUT HOW TO ADD IMAGES IM GONNA CRY ))

[ 11:45 PM ]

{{ Skele-Punk has sent an image to this chat! }}

 

 

Skele-Punk: as soon as the doctors pulled him out for us to bring him home he was begging for pepsi i dont i just

Spookier Jim: WHAT IS HE HOLDING???

Skele-Punk: might be an eggo waffle we arent quite sure yet

Miss Jacksin: Imagine Brendon high.

Spookier Jim: imagining

Miss Jacksin: Now imagine Brendon on his man-period.

Spookier Jim: slightly harder to imagine but im trying

Miss Jacksin: Imagine that but with Tyler.

Spookier Jim: my own personal hell

Spookier Jim: im so glad i might never have to get mine taken out 

SKele-Punk: hes asking for his phone should in give it to him

Dead Ghoul: is that even a question give it to him now

Spookier Jim: yes please

Skele-Punk: he wants to text you guys im gonna cry

Zombie Poison: let him live his dreams

Dead Ghoul: hello babe ;)

Zombie Poison: hello jackass

Dead Ghoul: how dare

Disco Scream: DISCO SCREAM MORE LIKE DISCO CREAM

Spookier Jim: here we go boys

Disco Scream: spookier jim more like who the truck are you

Disco Scream: @truck

Disco Scream: *truc

{{ Disco Scream has sent an image to this chat! }}

Miss Jacksin: WHERE IS THE COTTON?

Disco Scream: it got nasty m

Miss Jacksin: goddamnit

Disco Scream: m so hot,dalon loves me

Skele-Punk: HES DRAWING ME ON MICROSOFT PAINT IM GONNA FUCKIG CRY

Disco Scream: shushhs its a fucking secret a fuckig suprise

Disco Scream: i drew, josh?

Spookier Jim: show me please

{{ Disco Scream has sent an image to this chat! }}

Spookier Jim: im fuckgi bawling where is tyler

Disco Scream: tyler is .h b hes gogne on his way to see you.loverbohy 

Skele-Punk: okay time to go to bed buddy o mine

Disco Scream: goodnight sweet memes

Spookier Jim: im on hte fucking floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( im so proud of myself ))


	30. Jnco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( sorry for the break. i feel like nobody is reading this lmfao ))

[ 6:13 AM ]

Spookier Jim: happy halloween

Spookier Jim: im gonna stick my dick in a pumpkin

Hallo-Boy: josh no

Spookier Jim: why not

Hallo-Boy: josh. honey.

Spookier Jim: you know my name not my story

Disco Scream: sons of bitches i cant even eat candy fuck you guys

Disco Scream: along with getting my fuckig teeth ripped from my skull they told me not to eat candy on halloween what kind of bullshit

Spookier Jim: payback

Disco Scream: PAYBACK FOR WHAT

Spookier Jim: pissing on my fern at a house party that one time

Hallo-Boy: smh breadbin

Disco Scream: BREADBIN 

Disco Scream: ALSO THAT WASNT ME THAT WAS THAT RYAN ROSS,

Spookier Jim: who the hell invited ryan ross to my party 

Spookier Jim: WHO

Hallo-Boy: is ryan the kid that spraypainted the side of the school last week and signed it -ryan ???

Hallo-Boy: why do you hate him

Zombie Poison: UH 

Zombie Poison: hes a cunt

Zombie Poison: he got in a fight with brendon (we all have been there but listen man) and after it brendon tried to make amends and ryan totallly acted like he was into brendon and they dated but it was all A SCHEME and ryan dumped brendon by putting it over the intercom at school 

Disco Scream: i cried for like a month

Miss Jacksin: Until he met me <3

Miss Jacksin: And I probably will gut Ryan Ross if I ever see his filthy fucking face at school again. 

Hallo-Boy: shit man that sucks

Hallo-Boy: josh if we ever get in a fight dont do that

Spookier Jim: why would we ever fight

Hallo-Boy: uh

Hallo-Boy: tons of reasons like

Hallo-Boy: how you are a good holy boy with genuine standards

Zombie Poison: #exposed

Miss Jackson: #Exposed

American Horror Story: #exposed

Disco Scream: #exposed

Spookier Jim: HOW FUCKINGDARE

Spookier Jim: YOU HAVE LITERALLY NO PROOF??????

Spookier Jim: i am fuckign. punk rock

Hallo-Boy: GAEN3OT4HW9EGS8DV YES I DO HAVE PROOF. LOOK AT THIS SHIT.

{{ Hallo-Boy has sent an image to this [chat!](http://67.media.tumblr.com/731ceae18b08bc3f7cb2977cd08220ac/tumblr_inline_ngenaxAZng1r2z5e8.jpg) }}

American Horror Story: IM GONNA FUCKIN VOMIT JOSH THATS ADORABLE

Disco Scream: LOOK AT HIM AND HIS LIL TREE

Spookier Jim: FUCK YOU THIS IS OLD

Spookier Jim: IM FUCKING PUNK ROCK MAN

Hallo-Boy: I TOOK THIS TWO DAYS AGO??

American Horror Story: why is he wearing an ugly sweater in october

Disco Scream: merry christmas 

Miss Jacksin: I have innocent pictures of Brendon too. He is not free from the good holy light.

Disco Scream: please not the one we all have seen please no plaease n

{{ Miss Jacksin has sent an image to this [chat!](http://www.aux.tv/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/jnco-raver-3.jpg) }}

Miss Jacksin: Oops. Wrong one.

Spookier Jim: WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE THOSE

American Horror Story: BACK THE MOTEHRFUCK UP WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE

American Horror Story: WHAT THE FUCK EH WH W

Disco Scream: i am going to cry

Hallo-Boy: a gennuine american beauty

Zombie Poison: im gonna buy frank those

Zombie Poison: im serious what are those im buying frank those

Miss Jacksin: They're called Jnco pants.

Zombie Poison: are they on amazon

Miss Jacksin: Yep.

{{ Hallo-Boy has sent an image to this [chat!](https://internetactionforce.files.wordpress.com/2015/11/jnco-jeans-ad.png) }}

Hallo-Boy: Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight


	31. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{ had to add my dads sorry }}

[ 2:14 AM ]

Dead Ghoul: if you could be represented by any animal what animal would represent you important question

Dead Ghoul: this is extremely important to my personal life please answer quickly

Zombie Poison: prolly.... this thing

{{ Zombie Poison has sent an image to this [chat!](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-LT1SBREjUF4/UxX-E_UmUVI/AAAAAAAAFvQ/6FU-e0Z1YsA/s1600/red+lipped+batfish.jpg) }}

Dead Ghoul: sweetie bear honey what the fuck is that thing

Zombie Poison: its me

Dead Ghoul: youre too pretty for that thing ?? i think youd be more like this 

{{ Dead Ghoul sent an image to this [chat!](http://hdwallpapersrocks.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Small-panda-beautiful-animals-wallpaper.jpg) }}

Zombie Poison: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHAT IS THAT 

Zombie Poison: THAT IS ONE BEAUTIFUL BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dead Ghoul: who is she

Hallo-Boy: id be one of those tiny fucks

Hallo-Boy: the green ones

Hallo-Boy: you know what i mean

Dead Ghoul: not at fucking all elaborate??

{{ Hallo-Boy has sent an image to this [chat!](https://c8.staticflickr.com/8/7074/7187177383_6b840fac99.jpg) }}

Hallo-Boy: that worm thing 

Hallo-Boy: i saw one outside today and lost my mind its so adorable

Dead Ghoul: that is a fucking caterpillar

Zombie Poison: tyler joseph: smartest man alive?

Hallo-Boy: fuck you

Dead Ghoul: no youre totally this animal

{{ Dead Ghoul has sent an image to this [chat!](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e8/d4/dd/e8d4dd54a2e03c36954f3ee3470ae841.jpg) }}

Hallo-Boy: im in love

Hallo-Boy: im actually in love

Dead Ghoul: its accurate ??

Zombie Poison: thats actually like shockingly true 

Spookier Jim: you cant leave me for a deer

{{ Spookier Jim has sent an image to this [chat!](http://static.wixstatic.com/media/8e40a2_84247776fc178112fb4873db67ed3c76.jpg_srz_640_512_85_22_0.50_1.20_0.00_jpg_srz) }}

Spookier Jim: im a cat...pretty man

Hallo-Boy: absolutely stunning!

Zombie Poison: you can pounce on tylers back and shit dude

Spookier Jim: xD rawr nuzzles chu

Dead Ghoul: BLOCKED

Hallo-Boy: i want a divorce

American Horror Story: whats going on

Dead Ghoul: if you could be any animal what animal would you be

American Horror Story: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ7_eJrrnDo>

Hallo-Boy: josh loves three days grace can we please. not

Spookier Jim: pain without love pain i cant get enough pain like it rough cause id rather feel pain than nothing at all youre sick of feeling numb youre not the only one

Hallo-Boy: please

Spookier Jim: and i dont even like three days grace now...........its all about seether now

Hallo-Boy: im leaving you

Spookier Jim: i love you

{{ American Horror Story has sent an image to this [chat!](https://67.media.tumblr.com/c5aee9e3e33bfbe2e348c176c7bc5bc4/tumblr_nkr2stfstg1uoi1kco1_500.jpg) }}

American Horror Story: id be me and my best friends as kids if i was an animal

Skele-Punk: NO.

Skele-Punk: HOW DO I BLOCK SOMEONE IN THE GROUP CHAT

Disco Scream: you cant block people in the chat 

Disco Scream: idiot

{{ American Horror Story has added Candy and Joe Milkman to this chat! }}

American Horror Story: can we please bring back the gang patrick

Hallo-Boy: who are those peopple

Hallo-Boy: im scared hold me papa roach

Spookier Jim: fuck you, fck y

Candy: new phone 

Candy: who dis

American Horror Story: hello andy. hello welcome to the group chat of good christian vibes! :) 

Joe Milkman: hisses

Candy: aw shit bro let me get my f,ucking cathiloc vibes up in here

Skele-Punk: im going to vomit

American Horror Story: this is a strictly illinois squad chat

Disco Scream: you cant kidnap this chat from me dickweed

Candy: weed?

Disco Scream: hey best friend xoxo

Candy: hey bae

Joe Milkman: im so fucking confused pete

Skele-Punk: pete wentz stop this stop this

Candy: patrick that u ??

Skele-Punk: i cant drown my demons

{{ American Horror Story has sent an image to this [chat!](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/75/d6/9c/75d69ccb992fff6ed50722b9c9a7fafc.jpg) }}

American Horror Story: anotha one

Dead Ghoul: so what would you guys be as animals

Candy: me and froman?

Dead Ghoul: i guess

Candy: oh fuck yeah im totally that blob fish dude and joe (i can answer for him because he loves me) is a shrimp

Joe Milkman: im tired of this emotional abuse

American Horror Story: shut up shrimp

{{ Skele Punk has sent an image to this [chat!](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ley17jikxz1qbekr6.jpg) }}

American Horror Story: the gangs all here guys

Hallo-Boy: im still confused

Spookier Jim: cause id rather feel pain than nothing at all

Zombie Poison: i hate you all


	32. Drum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( lmfao i have no internet so im wastefully typing this shit on my old ass phone forgive me ))

Spookier Jim: FIRST I BANG THE DRUM

Spookier Jim: THEN I BANG YOUR MUM

{{ Spookier Jim has sent an image to this chat! }}

Candy: ill make sure to keep my drumset 8000 miles away from you thanks

Joe Milkman: wait holy fuck i known nobody here who are you people are you guys gay

Spookier Jim: im josh i play the drums and im dating tyler but no homo

Hallo-Boy: full homo fuck you

Hallo-Boy: anyway im tyler and im dating that cunt

Hallo-Boy: i play piano i guess

Spookier Jim: emotional abuse

Candy: i play the drums too is this love

Candy: hey bae

Spookier Jim: love u no homo

Hallo-Boy: YOU MOTHERFUCKER

Candy: shit ive been caught

Zombie Poison: im gerard i play fucking nothing but i do draw okay

Zombie Poison: i dont think that the saxophone is much of a punk instrument 

Dead Ghoul: punk rock saxophone jazz 10 hours 

Dead Ghoul: im frank im in love with gerald! also i play bass and a lil bit of acoustic is okay

Zombie Poison: end me?

Hallo-Boy: gerald wag

Zombie Poison: TYNOSE BUTTSNIFF

Hallo-Boy: ADIOS.

Joe Milkman: i love the guitar i play the shit out of the guitar

American Horror Story: hey im cuntwaffle 

Candy: fuck off pete

Spookier Jim: #exposed


	33. Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( these chapters suck and im sorry man ))

[ 2:06 PM ]

Skele-Punk: YALL DID ANYONE JUST SEE ANDY AND JOSHUA 

Skele-Punk: PLEASE TELL ME IM NOT THE ONLY ONE

Spookier Jim: I WANT TO DIE PATRICK

Miss Jacksin: Wait what?

Skele-Punk: OH MY GOD OKAY SO LIKE ANDY WENT AND PUFFED OUT HIS CHEST TO SEEM INTIMIDATING TOWARDS JOSH AND JOSH DID THE SAME AND IT WAS LIKE A WESTERN FIGHT SCENE AND JOSH WHISPERED "show me what you got tough guy" AND ANDY SAID "aight chump" BUT JOSH FALTERED BECAUSE ANDY HAS THE VOICE OF A BABY AND IDK BUT IT WAS GLORIOUS

Spookier Jim: IT WAS SO FUCKING UNEXPECTED 

Candy: fuck you im strong

Spookier Jim: i say otherwise

Candy: who do u think u are

Spookier Jim: joshua william dun

Candy: fuck hes slaying me with rad facts

American Horror Story: any1 have answers for the science quiz

Miss Jacksin: The heterogeneous mixtures one?

American Horror Story: yeah

Miss Jacksin: No.

American Horror Story: fuck off 

Spookier Jim: do your work pete wentz

Candy: yeah slacker

American Horror Story: what did i do to deserve this 

Miss Jacksin: You pissed in Josh's potted plant that one time.

Spookier Jim: THAT WAS YOU 

American Horror Story: UH

Spookier Jim: I SOCKED RYAN ROSS IN THE JAW FOR THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH I BROKE MY PACIFIST LAWS FOR YOU 

American Horror Story: YOU ARENT MUCH OF A PACIFIST IF YOUD PUNCH SOMEONE OVER A FERN

Spookier Jim: NOBODY FUCKS WITH BENNY

Skele-Punk: *BENNY*


	34. Ship

[ 2:45 AM ]

Disco Scream: i think about ship names a lot

Spookier Jim: what is a ship name

Disco Scream: gasp.

Disco Scream: i cannot fuckign believe

Dead Ghoul: sometimes i make ship names for like people that arent even relatively in love at all their names just fit together

Spookier Jim: what the hell is a ship name answer

Disco Scream: I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE

Dead Ghoul: aww joshler doesnt understand

Spookier Jim: oh hahahah i get it

Spookier Jim: i get it and i hate you brendon hahaha

Disco Scream: :( tosh please

Dead Ghoul: gank

American Horror Story: gank is probably the worst ship name for anything ive ever heard

Dead Ghoul: gernk

American Horror Story: nevermind

Spookier Jim: brendon and dallon are brallon it works im a fucking genius

Disco Scream: idk it sounds ugly

Miss Jacksin: Brallon is cute, awww.

Disco Scream: cutest thing in the world i agree baby

Spookier Jim: yw

American Horror Story: pate

American Horror Story: petepat

Disco Scream: peterick

American Horror Story: !!!!!!! muy bien

Miss Jacksin: You speak very little Spanish.

American Horror Story: prove it

Miss Jacksin: Cual es tú numero de teléfono?

American Horror Story: uh

{{ American Horror Story has sent an image to this chat! }}


	35. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( again I'm sorry for the wait. its hard to write on my phone. xx ))

[ 9:55 PM ]

Skele-Punk: how tall is everyone here 

 

Skele-Punk: .....asking for a friend

 

Disco Scream: 5"9

Disco Scream: well i might still be 5"8 who knows

Miss Jacksin: I don't actually know, let me go check.

Skele-Punk: hmm.........interesting

Dead Ghoul: i think im 5"7 but that might be wrong

Zombie Poison: im 5"9 i know for sure lmao

Skele-Punk: ..........hmm

Miss Jacksin: 6'4.

Dead Ghoul: JESUS

Disco Scream: FUCK ME

Miss Jacksin: Already on that ;)

Skele-Punk: ...................hmm....

Joe Milkman: like 5'10 or some shit i dunno

Candy: youre 5'9 joe smh

Candy: and im 5'8 

Joe Milkman: radical

Skele-Punk: interesting........

Hallo-Boy: CANT STAY FOR LONG JOSH HAS A CAT AND ITS ADORABLE ANYWAY IM 5'9 AND JOSH IS 5'6 (short)

Skele-Punk: GOD DAMN IT 

Skele-Punk: FUCK

American Horror Story: why are you mad

Skele-Punk: UH NOREASON .....XNDKS.

Candy: hes mad bc hes like 5'4 lmao

Skele-Punk: FUCK YOU

Joe Milkman: what a guy


	36. Drunk

[ 1:04 AM ]

Disco Scream: FAT ALBERT IS MY DADDY

Disco Scream: guys

Disco Scream: guys

Disco Scream: WELL FU,CK YDOU TOO

Skele-Punk: NOBODY WANTS 2 TALK TO YOU WHEN UR DRUNK

Disco Scream: I Am Just A .Poor Boy from a Poor family

Disco Scream: Galileo Galileo Beelzebub ,jo

Spookier Jim: is he okay

Skele-Punk: why dont u ask him if he is okay

Spookier Jim: brendon are you okay

Disco Scream: Bohemian Rhapsody : Greatest Daddy?

Spookier Jim: ah. ok.

American Horror Story: is anyone with brendon or is he unsupervised because thats a bad fkn idea 

Skele-Punk: i am sitting directly across from brendon and he isnt coping well with alcohol

Disco Scream: Turn On Ninja Turtles

Skele-Punk: oh fuck not again

Spookier Jim: let him watch ninja turtles patrick

Disco Scream: HEROES IN A HALF-SHELL........turtle Power

American Horror Story: pat baby do you need me to come over or something

Skele-Punk: no ill be fine i just promised to stay with him so he doesnt like accidentally break his good mormon™ values

Disco Scream: Just BC I am mormon Doesnt Make me Gay...?6Fuck you Pete

Spookier Jim: correct

Spookier Jim: turtle power

American Horror Story: what the fuck

American Horror Story: brendon u r literally 12

Disco Scream: Eat My Shorts

Skele-Punk: hes half asleep i hope i can go home soon

Skele-Punk: please christ

Disco Scream: GoodfuckingNigh.t

Spookier Jim: a modern god 

American Horror Story: do you want me to pick u up

Skele-Punk: yes love u

Disco Scream: FAT ALBMERT IS STILL MY DADDY

American Horror Story: FUCK OFF


	37. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( hey yall. thanks for putting up with me, and im sorry that these chapters have been just fucking awful. i still have no internet, and probably wont for quite some time. stay street. ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( i have some one shots written for when i get internet! look forward to those i guess ?? ))

[ 2:00 PM ]

Miss Jacksin: So, you guys know how I got kicked out of my house a while ago?

Miss Jacksin: Like...

Miss Jacksin: They came over. My parents, I mean. They're not happy.

Miss Jacksin: Brendon is occupying them at the door and stuff but I really don't wanna see my dad.

Miss Jacksin: Can I crash at someone's place for a while? Until my mom and dad aren't suspicious?

Skele-Punk: oh wow dude um

Skele-Punk: you can always come over to mine if you want?? 

Skele-Punk: we have a big house :(

Skele-Punk: like brendon can stay too if he wants 

Miss Jacksin: Thank you.

Spookier Jim: oh shit dude if i can help at all let me know

Zombie Poison: me too

Miss Jackson: Really, I appreciate it. A lot.

 

[ 9:34 PM ]

 

Skele-Punk: BRENDON U DIDNT HAVE TO SNEAK IN THROUGH THE WINDOW IM NOT UR MOM

Disco Scream: stealth

Skele-Punk: WHAT STEALTH I CAUGHT YOU STUCK IN MY WINDOW

Disco Scream: stealth

American Horror Story: i came to return your guitar and who is in ur window

American Horror Story: oh hey brendon

Skele-Punk: HELP ME PULL HIM INSIDE

Disco Scream: stealth

 

[ 10:14 PM ]

 

Miss Jacksin: Again, thanks Patrick.

Skele-Punk: dude its no biggie

Skele-Punk: my mom loves everyone so ur chill

Disco Scream: stealth

Disco Scream: i am stealth

Skele-Punk: ARE U IN MY WINDOW AGAIN

Skele-Punk: wait

Skele-Punk: BRENDON BOYD URIE


	38. House

[ 3:55 AM ]

Spookier Jim: can we have a party at petes house again this week

Spookier Jim: in celebration ofc

Hallo-Boy: what would we even be celebrating

Spookier Jim: nothing andy and that other dude have just never been to a pete party

Spookier Jim: or not the Best Ones™

Hallo-Boy: babe please

American Horror Story: nah we cant crash at my place bc my mom is renovating the kitchen

Spookier Jim: again?

Spookier Jim: isnt this like the fifth time

American Horror Story: shut up she is a complicated woman with values

Spookier Jim: shit

Spookier Jim: we could go to patricks

Skele-Punk: oh hell no

Spookier Jim: :>(

Spookier Jim: what about franks

Spookier Jim: frank get online you fucking hotdog

Spookier Jim: fraNK™™™™™

Dead Ghoul: woah there friend slow ur role

Dead Ghoul: my house is for sale so everything is in boxes n shit remember

Hallo-Boy: fuck 

Hallo-Boy: guess we arent partying lol

Spookier Jim: :(

Spookier Jim: WAIT

Hallo-Boy: ?

Hallo-Boy: ????

Hallo-Boy: what is it where did you go

Hallo-Boy: josh

Hallo-Boy: babe

Hallo-Boy: hon-

Hallo-Boy: IS THAT U OUTSIDE MY WINDOW

Hallo-Boy: IM NOT LETTING U IN FUCKER

Hallo-Boy: oh my GOD HE HAS A PUMPKIN WITH HIM

Hallo-Boy: what the actual FUCK

Spookier Jim: no worries guys! :) found our volunteer party house!

Hallo-Boy: i want a divorce


	39. Bernie

[ 11:35 AM ]

Candy: team trump or team hillary quick go

Spookier Jim: andy politics are the unspoken curse in this chat leave this realm

Candy: but political debates are Spicy®

Candy: and political debate memes are even better

Spookier Jim: :>/

Disco Scream: daddy trump is gonna build a wall~ nya~ :>3

Hallo-Boy: Brendon Never Use The Carrot Nose Emoji Ever Again Goodbye

Candy: sicsSKCIAKENNCIAJWJCJv+#+

Joe Milkman: hillary but only because trump wants to ban all gays and totally wont legalize marijuana and those are two things i need

Miss Jacksin: Same.

Joe Milkman: but i was totally for bernie :( where he go

Disco Scream: hes right here guys....all is well.....

{{ Disco Scream has sent an image to this [chat!](http://a1.img.talkingpointsmemo.com/image/upload/c_fill,fl_keep_iptc,g_faces,h_365,w_652/h67okpkqun8dvpayqgs2.jpg) }}

Candy: wow....there he is....poor guy. wanna hug him

Hallo-Boy: bernie sanders: unspoken dad?

Disco Scream: more like unspoken daddy ;>)

{{ Hallo-Boy has removed Disco Scream from this chat! }}


	40. Cookies

[ 8:42 AM ]

Hallo-Boy: josh stole the cookie from the cookie jar

Spookier Jim: who me

Hallo-Boy: yes u

Spookier Jim: couldn't be 

Hallo-Boy: then who

Spookier Jim: pete stole the cookie from the cookie jar

American Horror Story: who me

Spookier Jim: yes you!

American Horror Story: couldnt be

Spookier Jim: then who??

American Horror Story: Brendon stole the cookie from the cookie jar

Disco Scream: who me

American Horror Story: yes u

Disco Scream: couldn't be

American Horror Story: then who

Disco Scream: dallon stole the cookie from the cookie jar.

Miss Jackson: What?

Miss Jackson: I don't understand.

Hallo-Boy: UGHHHH DALLON

American Horror Story: DALLON WEEKES

Disco Scream: DALLON

Spookier Jim: DAL. DALLON.

Miss Jackson: What??

Hallo-Boy: YOU FUCKED IT UP DALLON

Hallo-Boy: WE WERE DEPENDING ON YOU

Miss Jackson: I DIDN'T STEAL ANY COOKIES.

Disco Scream: BABY I RAISED U BETTER........SMH

Spookier Jim: brendon just start again w someone else

Disco Scream: ok

Disco Scream: frank stole the cookie from the cookie jar

Dead Ghoul: who me

Disco Scream: yes u

Dead Ghoul: couldn't be

Disco Scream: then,,,,,who

Miss Jacksin: WHAT IS THIS I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHO TOUGHT YOU GUYS THIS???

Dead Ghoul: Patrick stole the cookie from the cookie jar!

Skele-Punk: who me

Dead Ghoul: yes u!

Skele-Punk: couldn't be

Dead Ghoul: then who

Miss Jacksin: WHAT THE FUCK.

Skele-Punk: andy stole the cookie from the cookie jar

Candy: who ME..??

Skele-Punk: yes u

Candy: couldnt........be..........

Skele-Punk: then who

Miss Jacksin: ALL OF YOU ARE FREAKING ME OUT.

Candy: Gerard stole the cookie from the cookie jar.

Zombie Poison: who me

Miss Jacksin: UGH????

Candy: yes u

Zombie Poison: couldn't be

Candy: then who

Zombie Poison: joe stole the cookie from the cookie jar!!!!!!

Joe Milkman: WHO ME

Zombie Poison: yes u!

Miss Jacksin: I'm going insane.

Joe Milkman: couldn't be

Zombie Poison: then who?

Joe Milkman: TYJO stole the cookie from the cookie jar!

Hallo-Boy: who, me?

Joe Milkman: yes u!

Hallo-Boy: couldn't be 

Joe Milkman: then who?

Hallo-Boy: ....dallon stole the cookie from the cookie jar

Miss Jacksin: Fuck it, who me?

Hallo-Boy: yes u

Miss Jacksin: Couldn't be.

Hallo-Boy: then......who

Miss Jacksin: Dunno. Satan?


	41. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( man i wanna go to one of petes parties one day smfh ))

[ 9:33 PM ]

American Horror Story: man r u guys COMIGN or not...

Spookier Jim: i thought it started at ten

American Horror Story: correct

Spookier Jim: wh

Skele-Punk: ill be there in a sec babe i gotta finish the LAUNDRY 

American Horror Story: attractive

Spookier Jim: WH

Zombie Poison: can mikey come

Skele-Punk: whos mikey

Zombie Poison: my brother

Spookier Jim: mikey is chill he can come

American Horror Story: who do u think u r josh

Spookier Jim: :>)

 

[ 10:18 PM ]

 

{{ Zombie Poison has added myspace to this chat! }}

Zombie Poison: h

Zombie Poison: hey bro.hi welcome

myspace: oh fuk'cccc

myspace: ur such a lightweight 

Zombie Poison: lol yes

American Horror Story: hey michaeL

myspace: No Its mikey Stop

Disco Scream: magic mike

Disco Scream: yadaa dyaaa dyaa its the mothafuckin somemsthhmb g

Zombie Poison: i llove snoop dog. did you brong weed?

Disco Scream: who do you think i am:?..:

Hallo-Boy: josh come back i miss your CUDLES

Spookier Jim: CUDLES

Spookier Jim: am i the only one who isnt drunk or close enough

Miss Jacksin: Nah. Me as well.

Spookier Jim: ddamn

Hallo-Boy: i need yuor love i need your tum when everyyhings wrong you make it rite i need tyour

Candy: is tyler singing over there on the couch

Disco Scream: yeah

Candy: is that normal or

Disco Scream: yeah

Candy: shit

Dead Ghoul: BOYS AND GIRLS OF EVERY ANGE WOULDNT YO LIKE TO SEE SOMETHIN STRANGLE

Spookier Jim: holy shit

Skele-Punk: IM GOING TO TURN OFF THE WIFI SO YOU ALL CAN INTERACT LIKE NORMAL FUCKING HUMAN BEINGS

Miss Jacksin: You know, data exists, right, Patrick?

Miss Jacksin: Patrick?

Miss Jacksin: He fucking turned the WiFi off anyway. Cunt.

Dead Ghoul: geralrds bro is trynna get in peteys pants. what the feck

Skele-Punk: oh hell no

Skele-Punk: babe i see u ignore the Short Guy w glasses

Skele-Punk: wait im a short guy with glasses

Skele-Punk: SHIT

Spookier Jim: this party was a mistake

Disco Scream: I Was A MIstake

Spookier Jim: we know


	42. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( WILD ))

[ 2:23 AM ]

Disco Scream: hang by birthday Frankish 

Dead Ghoul: thanks?

Zombie Poison: Fuck You I won we had Birthday Seixs that marks me Superior***

Disco Scream: sh it

Dead Ghoul: lol

American Horror Story: did you guybbzsvvzfawdf have sex xx in my bed 

Zombie Poison: lol,

Dead Ghoul: lol

Disco Scream: you didn't hear thedfm?.?.?.

American Horror Story: I, An drunk 

Disco Scream: Yeasdh

myspace: I think patrick(?) is going to slay me please help

American Horror Story: I TOLD HIM you DIDNT jknow

myspace: FUCK ME

Skele-Punk: watch your fucking back cunt

Skele-Punk: im onto you like josh on tyler rn

Disco Scream: HAGAHGAG

American Horror Story: STOP HACIGN SEX IN MY BED,,,,!!!!'m

Hallo-Boy: no

Spookier Jim: no

{{ Hallo-Boy has left this chat! }}

{{ Spookier Jim has left this chat! }}

American Horror Story: I'm calling The Police

Disco Scream: did Fallon leave

Disco Scream: *dalon

Miss Jacksin: I'm literally sitting right next to you.

Disco Scream: fuck!

myspace: patrick just drew dicks all over my book bag what the fuck Patrick

American Horror Story: ....???????how did u know it was him

Skele-Punk: it was me

American Horror Story: fuckingn

Dead Ghoul: GERARD IS BAKING A CAKE

Zombie Poison: STOP SPOILING THE SUPRISE ITS FOR FRANK DUMBASS

Dead Ghoul: I AM FRANK

Zombie Poison: OH SHIT

Disco Scream: hey daklon

Skele-Punk: i put dirt in Mikey's soda

myspace: FUCK OFF I DIDNT KNOw

Skele-Punk: YES U DID I TOLD U EARLIER CUNT,

myspace: ORBWEHDHCEJKWNCWDJNKCNKJCDWJKFEJNKEJANCDNM

Dead Ghoul: happy birthday to me


	43. Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( ive been wanting to make these boys a tumblr but idk if i should lmao??? if i should lemme know or smthn idk ))

[ 7:22 PM ]

Disco Scream: uh

Disco Scream: lets make a tumblr?

Dead Ghoul: why was that stated as a question

Disco Scream: fuck you frank you think just because youre eighteen now you can just stomp all over me well fun fact you cant my birthday is in four months so fuck you

Dead Ghoul: i

Dead Ghoul: ok continue

Disco Scream: thanks asswipe :>/

Disco Scream: anyway lets make a tumblr?

Candy: but tumblr is a Bad Place For Sinners....................I Am A Good Christian

Disco Scream: lets make our tumblr Christians Only

Dead Ghoul: that is a terrible idea

Disco Scream: fuck you frank you think just because youre eighteen now you can just stomp all over me well fun fact you cant my birthday is in four months so fuck you

Dead Ghoul: DIE.

Hallo-Boy: we're all faithful children of god here in this lovely chat smh

Hallo-Boy: Lets..........make a christian mingle account

Candy: ok thats where i cross the line joe did that once

Candy: AND HES JEWISH

Joe Milkman: :)

Disco Scream: OH FUCK WAIT BEFORE WE MAKE A FAITHFUL TUMBLR LETS CHANGE OUR NAMES SMH

Spookier Jim: Oh FUCK

{{ Disco Scream has changed his name to Breblin in this chat! }}

Breblin: oh HELL yeah

Hallo-Boy: so we rnt doing thanksgiving themed usernames

Breblin: thaksgiving doesnt exist anymore its just halowen and crismas

Hallo-Boy: ah. i see

{{ Hallo-Boy has changed his name to Beef 'n Cheese in this chat! }}

Beef 'n Cheese: take that it'll make you fat

Breblin: what

{{ Spookier Jim has changed his name to Joshua William Dun The Third The Greatest The Only The Amazing The Perfect in this chat! }}

Miss Jacksin: That's far too long. What the fuck?

Joshua William Dun The Third The Greatest The Only The Amazing The Perfect: :>(

{{ Joshua William Dun The Third The Greatest The Only The Amazing The Perfect has changed his name to josh in this chat! }}

josh: :>(((

{{ Miss Jacksin has changed his name to Whoreman in this chat! }}

Whoreman: :-)!

Breblin: HOT.sex/

Whoreman: I'm too good for that. Wait, young padawan.

Breblin: i take that back that was the most unsexy thing youve ever typed to me ever

Whoreman: Well.

{{ Dead Ghoul has changed his name to Romance? in this chat! }}

Romance?: gerard do the thing

Zombie Poison: SHIT

{{ Zombie Poison has changed his name to Chemical? in this chat! }}

Chemical?: NOW U BROTHER//.

myspace: i fucking hate you guys

{{ myspace has changed his name to My? in this chat! }}

My?: .

Chemical?: .

Romance?: .

Breblin: actually you all can die

{{ Candy has changed his name to paw patrol in this chat! }}

paw patrol: oh hell yeah

{{ Joe Milkman has changed his name to bubble guppies in this chat! }}

bubble guppies: oh hell yeah

 

[ 8:09 PM ]

 

American Horror Story: OH SHIT SORRY I WA S FOIGN STUFF

American Horror Story: patriyick STUFF

{{ American Horror Story has changed his name to nudes in this chat! }}

nudes: looll

 

[ 9:24 PM ]

 

Skele-Punk: shit

Skele-Punk: SHIT

{{ Skele-Punk has changed his name to we just fucked in this chat! }}

we just fucked: at least I Am AN Honest Boy

 

[ 10:51 PM ]

 

Beef 'n Cheese: so what about that tumblr


	44. Tumblr (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( i did it lolz ))

[ 8:57 PM ]

josh: ok brendon fuck you yesterday you said we'd make a tumblr and we didn't so i did the casuality of making it for us

josh: the password for it is 

josh: i

josh: the password is **********

Beef 'n Cheese: why is that the password thats such a shitty password babe......................

josh: fuck u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( this was just really short to let yall know that i did make one. ask them shit. like literally anything??????? ask them anything they'll answer trust me ))
> 
> (( The Gay Gang's Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/youcantblockpeopleinthechat ))  
> (( Or if you're on mobile, the tumblr is 'youcantblockpeopleinthechat' ))


	45. Inhaler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Sorry I haven't updated as of recent! ))  
> (( I've been watching a fuckton of American Horror Story, because the new season is on Netflix. The one with Lady Gaga and stuff, it's super good. ))  
> (( Aaaaand inspiring, I really want to do something horror-based. It'd be fucking weird though, and I don't really have much help as it is. Uh. I have no help, actually. It's just me. ))  
> (( Anyway- toodles! ))

[ 9:57 PM ]

paw patrol: what fuckkkking time is it

paw patrol: oii

paw patrol: TONIGHT IM IGG

paw patrol: ,

bubble guppies: are you okay ??

paw patrol: GNNH

bubble guppies: um

paw patrol: im hgih

bubble guppies: ah. i see.

bubble guppies: ill be over in ten

paw patrol: im ,sorry i do this aaall the tim

paw patrol: im dd

paw patrol: STUpid

bubble guppies: dont hurt yourself.

 

[ 7:42 AM ]

 

Beef 'n Cheese: woah what happened last night between trohley

Beef 'n Cheese: feel like im missing something??

josh: me2??

we just fucked: andy smokes weed 

we just fucked: even though hes got asthma

we just fucked: so like. sometimes he has attacks and joe has to come help him

josh: oh shit 

josh: thats not good!

Beef 'n Cheese: so like is he ok?

we just fucked: yeah i got a text from joe last night

we just fucked: we've all got a really big bond together. me, pete, andy, and joe i mean

we just fucked: this happens sometimes

josh: shit dude.

Beef 'n Cheese: god i dont even know how to respond to that 

Whoreman: I just really hope everything is actually alright. I haven't known the both of them for that long, but they're nice friends. And Brendon has asthma, so I can relate sometimes.

Whoreman: Shoot.

Whoreman: Don't tell him that I said that.

Beef 'n Cheese: my lips R sealed

josh: mine too.,

Breblin: i am attacked

Breblin: why would u let them know this

Breblin: god i think ill end myself if mikey sees this you know how he is

My?: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Breblin: FUCK ME

Whoreman: Done, and done!

Breblin: noT THE TIME

My?: IIIIUGUORWNEFS IM GONE THATS FUCKING ADORABLE

My?: EVERY OUNCE OF INTIMIDATION THAT WAS INSIDE OF YOU IS NOW VANISHED

{{ Chemical? has sent an image to this [chat!](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/boy-using-inhaler-7772868.jpg) }}

Chemical?: mikey this is a serious matter look at the pain in that boys eyes

My?: puff puff pass

{{ My? has sent an image to this [chat!](http://fairfax-211.comfortkeepers.com/Assets/BlogImages/canstockphoto10727749.jpg) }}

Breblin: i wanna die

paw patrol: thanks for worrying about us guys really makes us feel nice and stuff

paw patrol: also: i use an inhaler and it is, rest assured, fucking awful

Breblin: someone that understands,,,,,,,,,,,,,,a friend

paw patrol: friend is a strong word, brendon urasthmie

Breblin: i

{{ Breblin has renamed this chat to SHUT YOUR MOUTH! }}

Chemical?: Kid With Asthma Fucking Destroys


	46. Charleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( still feel shitty, but im going to get my period. and i have anemia, so thats nice. ))  
> (( requests are open at @a-laquoart on tumblr. literally anything. ))

[ 6:34 PM ]

josh: If You Or Someone You Love Has Been Diagnosed With Mesothelioma 

josh: Contact Us And You May Be Entitled For Free Compensation

My?: meme

josh: Meme

my?: meme

josh: Meme

My?: um id reply with meme again but gerards doing the monkey thing again

josh: the monkey thing. again

My?: yes i made myself clear

josh: what

My?: what did i not explain fluently

josh: the entire fucking thing

My?: wait fuck i wasnt in this chat when this happened NONONONN i thoug

My?: IDFFERENT CHAT

My?: OK LET ME EXPLAIN

josh: ok

Breblin: do tell

Breblin: also meme

josh: lol

My?: gerard bought a monkey in seventh grade and sometimes he finds old relics from charleston and bursts into tears because he loved him so much

josh: WHAT

Breblin: lying??

My?: NO IM SERIOUS

My?: HIS NAME WAS CHARLSTON AND HE WAS GERARDS FAVORITE MONKEY EVER

Chemical?: I DONT NEED THIS FROM YOU CHARLSTON WAS MT FUCKIGN BFF MY BFFFFL

josh: UR LYING THIS ISNT REAL

Breblin: WHAT THE HELL

Chemical?: IM NOT LYING 

Chemical?: REMEMBER IN BIOLOGY WHEN I STARTED CRYINGN

Chemical?: BC MR HEIMLIVH WAS LIKE ""HEYYYY U GUYS LIKE MNKEYS???THEYRE DYIGN?""

Chemical?: I CRIED 

josh: NO FUCKING WAY

josh: I CANNOT

josh: FRANK CONFIRM THIS

Romance?: confirming this

Romance?: little buddy was lit as FUCK

Romance?: gee u should get a new monkey

Chemical?: u act as if i havent tried..................smh

Breblin: im still processing this how the hell did you take care of a monkey i can barely take care of myself lol

josh: same

My?: same

Whoreman: Same.

Breblin: dont lie babe ur p much the most put-together person in this chat

Whoreman: OK, agreeable.

josh: wow ok

Beef 'n Cheese: hes not lying

josh: WOW OK

Beef 'n Cheese: anyways charlston sounds like a hero i wish we couldve met

My?: he was a legend :( poor dude

Beef 'n Cheese: ill sacrifice carrot nose man 4 this

Beef 'n Cheese: :>( rip charleston

Whoreman: May he be doing great things in good 'ol Mormon heaven. For which I have no idea. Because I can't fucking remember anything from Mormon studies.

Breblin: me


	47. Ass

[ 11:45 AM ]

josh: im getting a peice of THAT ASS for lunch

{{ josh has sent an image to this [chat!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B_8-82nUwAAH6O_.jpg:large) }}

josh: ;>)

Beef 'n Cheese: BYE

Beef 'n Cheese: blocking u irl

Whoreman: Impossible.

Beef 'n Cheese: SHUT UP DALLON

nudes: be nice 

we just fucked: YEAH BE NICE

we just fucked: shit caps is STUCK for SOME TIMES

we just fucked: ACTUALLY I LIKE it it makes ME SOUND more AGGRESsive

nudes: angry tiny lover, a biography by me, pete wentz,

we just fucked: I WANT A DIVorce

we just fucked: I HATE how glitchY MY PHONE is actually

we just fucked: SOMEONE come FIX thiS

josh: i would but im SNACKIN ON THAT _ASSSSS_

Beef 'n Cheese: i cant hear you josh i blocked u irl

josh: :(

nudes: um..........ok trick meet me by the gym after lunch 

nudes: speaking of which where are you

we just fucked: AT THE library

we just fucked: Silly FUCKING seniors wont LeAVE ME alone

we just fucked: SO I decided TO eat HERE

nudes: wtf come back up

nudes: ill protect u ilysm

nudes: FUCK THEM

we just fucked: UGH fine :((( only beCAUSE I miss breNdon

Breblin: :D

nudes: a shame

josh: HM>>>>>>>>>>>TAKING A bite of this SCRUMDIDDDLYUMPTIOUS B U T T

Beef 'n Cheese: I THOUGHT I BLOCKED U IRL

Beef 'n Cheese: i cant drown my demons they can swim


	48. Guyliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( references references references ))

[ 8:56 AM ]

Whoreman: Is pete wearing eyeliner?

Whoreman: I mean, he looks nice. I've just never noticed that he's wearing eyeliner until now. Has he done that for a while?

we just fucked: sweetie, oh god,

Whoreman: Hm?

we just fucked: dallon, precious child,

Whoreman: What?

we just fucked: you poor poor thing...

Whoreman: Is this going to turn into that cookie jar game? Because that fucking sucked.

nudes: listen

we just fucked: great. youve started it now

nudes: makeup...............is fucking great. for a guy.

nudes: because.

nudes: it makes a man look beautiful.

we just fucked: thanks dallon

nudes: most of the time, a man is not beautiful.

we just fucked: really makin' me proud, weekes.

Whoreman: This isn't my fault. Blame Brendon. He's the one that wanted to know.

Breblin: SHUT YOUR FUCK OFF.

nudes: listen, guys. i wanna change that. i wanna make sure every man is beautiful.

nudes: i wanna change it all.

Breblin: I HATE YOU DALLON I WANT TO BREAK UP

Whoreman: Lies. What would you do without my stability?

Breblin: prolly cry a lot :(

Whoreman: Exactly!

nudes: i wanna make the world beautiful.

nudes: makeup. its just. its so fucking great for a guy, man.

we just fucked: pete one more time and i swear to GOD

nudes: it makes men beautiful.

we just fucked: PETE WENTZ.

nudes: when most of the time, a man is not beautiful.

{{ we just fucked has removed nudes from this chat! }}

we just fucked: BYE BABE

\- - -

[ 12:08 PM ]

josh: what the hell did i miss

josh: did dallon really not notice that pete was wearing eyeliner every day

Whoreman: I thought it was just the bags under his eyes from insomnia?

josh: i mean

josh: youre not wrong but


	49. Wazowski

[ 6:45 PM ]

{{ My? has changed his name to mike wazowski }} 

mike wazowski: kitty

{{ Romance? has changed his name to kitty }}

kitty: boo

{{ Chemical? has changed his name to boo }}

boo: mike wazowski

josh: you three are actually the bane of my existance whats next the powerpuff girls

mike wazowski: we juts cant be stopped joshua,

mike wazowski: Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me

josh: gerard i hate you ANd your boyfriend And your Brethren

mike wazowski: untruthful.

josh: i only need my 2 cats and tyler

Beef 'n Cheese: wait you got another cat

josh: sweats

Beef 'n Chese: WHEN

josh: THIS MORNING

Beef 'n Cheese: JOSH.

Beef 'n Cheese: WHY

josh: I LOVE HIM HIS NAME IS JIMMY

Beef 'n Cheese: JOSH.

josh: AND HE LISTENS TO ME AND IS FAT>

josh: HE IS A VERY FAT BOY.

Beef 'n Cheese: LAST TIME YOU GOT A CAT IT TORE UP THE CURTIANS AND YOU CRIED FOR TWO HOURS BECAUSE YOUR MOM ALMOST MADE YOU GET RID OF IT

josh: LEAVE SPOOKY OUT OF THIS??

Beef 'n Cheese: NO

kitty: boo!

boo: kitty! :)

josh: FUCK OUTTA HERE MONSTER LOOKIN ASSSS

boo: :(

kitty: :>(

Beef 'n Cheese: dont change the subject how are you going to hide the fact that you got another cat

josh: um.................................

josh: hm.

josh: i actually dont have that part figured out

nudes: hide it in your Boob

josh: what

nudes: Hide It In yuor Boob

josh: what.

nudes: I make Myself clear

josh: pete

nudes: josh

kitty: boo

boo: mike wazowski

mike wazowski: kitty

Beef 'n Cheese: actually fuck you all


	50. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( TRYNNA REMAIN PLOT-CENTRIC! its so hard. it really is. i get waves of inspiration, but feel like they're going nowhere. ))  
> (( anyway: thank you guys so fucking much for 200+ kudos!! im serious when i say that it means the world to me. the amount of hits alone this fic has is insane, as well, and im so grateful to anyone thats still reading this mess! ))  
> (( i tried to make this one slightly long, like an actual exempt from a play. (only, a play is self-sophisticated and neat and awesome and this is fresh hell.) ))  
> (( thank you to anyone on tumblr submitting, asking, and requesting stuff also! ))  
> (( im always taking requests on my personal tumblr, twitter, and anywhere you can contact me. thanks again. ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( this chapter is basically a slice of life via group chat i suppose. its tuesday, the 22nd. of november. if youre reading this in the future. ))

[ 6:05 AM ]

Beef 'n Cheese: my alarm went off and i screamed and threw it at the wall

Beef 'n Cheese: and now zack is trying to make spaghettios because its the only thing that will calm me down

josh: tyler are you alright

Beef 'n Cheese: my hand hurts because i threw my alarm clock at the wall but other than that i am fine

josh: i meant mentally

Beef 'n Cheese: oh.

Beef 'n Cheese: well no,

Whoreman: Goodmorning. I cannot feel my left side. The entire left side of my whole body is numb.

josh: wtf why

Whoreman: Brendon is half-lying on me. It's uncomfortable.

josh: Wake Him Up!

Whoreman: Ugh, his phone alarm is going to go off any minute anyway.

Whoreman: In fact...

Whoreman: 5.

Whoreman: 4.

Whoreman: 3.

Whoreman. 2.

Whoreman: 1.

Whoreman: Aaaaand, he's awake!

Breblin: GOODMIRNIGN HELO IM AW

Breblin: READY TO fucksome PANCAKES???

Breblin: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Whoreman: There he is.

josh: what a special guy.

Beef 'n Cheese: i wish i woke up that instantly wtf

Beef 'n Cheese: and peacefully

josh: but was that really peaceful tyler

Beef 'n Cheese: better than mine

Beef 'n Cheese: ok gotta go eat comfort spaghettios see you all at school adios

Whoreman: Bye!

 

\- - -

 

[ 7:42 AM ]

mike wazowski: have you ever regretted something more terribly than this

{{ we just fucked changed their name to stumphery }}

stumphery: sorry needed a name change

stumphery: anyway what

mike wazowski: thought u h8ed me

stumphery: no i am just a short salty boy with complex feelings

mike wazowski: :/

stumphery: but im not sorry for filling your locker with shredded pokemon cards if thats what you mean

mike wazowski >:/

mike wazowski: fuck u

mike wazowski: anyway

mike wazowski: u guys. you guys know the ray kid

stumphery: the ray kid

mike wazowski: the ray kid.

paw patrol: the one w/ the joe kinda hair

paw patrol: only joe is jewish and ray is just...kind of ugly

mike wazowski: ray is beautiful hes a ray of Sunshine Shut Up

paw patrol: WAIT NONONO

paw patrol: YOU LIKE RAY

stumphery: RAYS THE CLARINET GUY???????????????????????????????YOU LIKE RAY. the CLARINET GUY

mike wazowski: I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS GUYS

paw patrol: YOU OBVIOUSLY DID YOU BRUNG HIM UP

mike wazowski: ...............SHIT U RIGHT

stumphery: I CANNOT FUCKING. I CANNOT BELIEVE

boo: MICHAEL JAMES WAY.

boo: I AM FCKING. FATHOMED

boo: _FATHOMED._

{{ mike wazowski has left this chat! }}

 

\- - -

 

[ 9:27 AM ]

 

{{ kitty has added mike wazowski to this chat! }}

kitty: mikey. did you know ray toro (clarinet guy, frizzy hair, moderately adorable) is my best friend?

mike wazowski: frank please spare me

kitty: mikey. did. did you ALSO know that he sits right by me in band. d. did you know that mikeyway.

mike wazowsky: how to delete someone irl

kitty: hey mikey

mike wazowski: WHAT

kitty: did you know

mike wazowski: KNOW WHAT

kitty: that im sitting by him Right Now

{{ mike wazowski has left this chat! }}

kitty: OH NO U DONT???

{{ kitty has added mike wazowski to this chat! }}

kitty: GRRR

mike wazowski: PLEASE

mike wazowski: FRANK IF I TELL YOU WHY I BROUGHT HIM UP WILL U LET IT BE

kitty: probably not but continue

mike wazowski: UGH

mike wazowski: I SLEPT WITH HIM LAST NIGHT

kitty:

kitty:

mike wazowski: frank? iero?

kitty: holy FUCKING SHIT no _way._

mike wazowski: LISTEN WE DID STUFF AND I LIKE HIM A LOT BUT.i dont know if he likes me in that way? ugh

kitty: i cannot. even havethis conversation with you GOODBYE

mike wazowski: NO FRANK

mike wazowski: UGH FRANK

mike wazowski: THIS IS CYBER BULLYING AT ITS FINEST :(

 

\- - -

 

[ 10:10 AM ]

 

josh: Mikey Way (Michael James Way) Fucked Ray Toro In The Ass And Now He's Having A Crisis.

 

\- - -

 

[ 11:56 AM ]

 

boo: how to legally un-register a brother from being your brother?

boo: please let me know! :) thanks guys

mike wazowski: I DONT SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS EVEN.........I LIKE HIM AND WE FUCKED WHATS THE BIG DEAL

boo: ignoring u!oops!

mike wazowski: im going to piss on your deadpool comics

boo: wow. ok i see how it is rayfucker

mike wazowski: THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME,

boo: but certianly not the last time,

mike wazowski: unfriending you on facebook, cyberbully

boo: rude

paw patrol: i think im just...so confused

paw patrol: people in our little group thing keep trynna steal glances at this ray kid

paw patrol: he sits alone at lunch :( should in invite him over

mike wazowski: NO.

paw patrol: im gonna go sit by him :(

bubble guppies: im coming too he can appreciate my jewfro

paw patrol: nice

mike wazowski: GUYS.

mike wazowski: he isnt even jewish...hes puerto rican

josh: U SHOULDNT EVEN KNOW THAT

mike wazowski: FUCK OFF JOSH GO BACK TO UR MANCAVE

josh: :( OKFINE

mike wazowski: >:T

paw patrol: hes so nice

bubble guppies: who that man be...................

paw patrol: i asked him if he has kik

mike wazowski: i swear to fucking christ

paw patrol: HE DOES

mike wazowski: I SWEAR TO FUCKING CHRIST

{{ paw patrol has added froro to this chat! }}

mike wazowski: hmm! goodbye.

{{ mike wazowski has left this chat! }}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERSONAL TUMBLR !!! - @a-laquoart
> 
> im drained of inspiration. please, i beg of you. request something. anything. anonymously or not. ill write it. prolly.


	51. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( aaaand heres their midday. ))

[ 12:12 PM ]

froro: um

froro: i am a confused man all of a sudden hello

Whoreman: Hi.

Whoreman: Welcome to the worst thing in the entire world. I'll be of assistance, my name is Dallon Weekes.

Whoreman: This is my partner, Brendon.

Whoreman:

Whoreman: (Brendon you're supposed to come in now thanks.)

Breblin: oh shit um'

Breblin: (ignore that,)

Breblin: hello i am brendon urie and this is a good chat where we do not sin! 

froro: a bad place for me im unfaithful to jesus 

Breblin: hmm.........accepted

josh: is this the ray kid

josh: WAIT SOMEONE ADD MI

josh: mICKEY BACK

josh: OSMEONE ADD MICKEY BACK

froro: mickey like the mouse??

josh: sure

froro: ok

Breblin: whos mickey

Breblin: wait

Breblin: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Beblin ;)

froro: am i inturrupting some disney orgy

paw patrol: naw u good

paw patrol: im andy and the other fro guy is joe hes my Datemate

bubble guppies: ya lol

{{ josh has added mike wazowski to this chat! }}

mike wazowski: PLEASE.

josh: confess. yuor love,

froro: are you sure this is no disney orgy

mike wazowski: OH GOD

mike wazowski: NOT HERE

Breblin: ;>)

paw patrol: this chat is supremely fucked up

paw patrol: im gonna go drown my sorrows in orange juice

bubble guppies: wait for me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

paw patrol: hurry up

bubble guppies: i have lanky legs hold on

froro: same

mike wazowski: how to kill someone and get away with it - google.com

froro: w8

froro: mikey?????

froro: AY LMAO HELLO

{{ mike wazowski has sent an image to this [chat!](https://image.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/1051573/226578238/stock-photo-senior-cool-man-confused-sign-226578238.jpg) }}

froro: old man.jpeg

mike wazowski: ugh hey RAY

froro: shit what did i do :(

mike wazowski: nothing. absolutely nothing. its these other idiots

josh: Shut Up

mike wazowski: no u Shut Up gotend to your spaghettio boyfriend

josh: :(

josh: ok

mike wazowski: Yeah Thats What I Thought Bro

josh: :(

mike wazowski: :)

froro: heck um im gonna start a private chat with you mikes

froro: or you can come sit over by me you know.

Breblin: EFOEFGOAIPOFEJINGBHJGRTFEJAS i spit out my MILK go sit by him please mikes

Breblin: DONT BE RUDE

mike wazowski: 2late were in a private chat

mike wazowski: goodbye

{{ mike wazowski has left this chat! }}

 

\- - -

 

[ 1:09 PM ]

 

Beef 'n Cheese: um so....i almost cried in band today @those in chorus

stumphery: basically jsut me and mikey and ray lol

stumphery: and two of them Gone

Beef 'n Cheese: whos ray

Beef 'n Cheese: clarinet kid???

stumphery: its a long story read the above chat

Beef 'n Cheese: later

Beef 'n Cheese: anyway i almost cried because the director bought a new piano

Beef 'n Cheese: i can play the bass clef now.........................................oh my god.

stumphery: NICE

stumphery: did brendon flip

Beef 'n Cheese: yes

Breblin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	52. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( im so fucking tired. ))  
> (( go to my personal tumblr *cough* @a-laquoart *cough* 'n request stuff. ))

[ 11:54 AM ]

bubble guppies: i have 2 get back surgery 2day.super high funky on pain stuff. will B out soon. see u on the flipside.

josh: what

stumphery: oh shit

stumphery: :( poor joe

josh: what

froro: whats up with joe?

josh: ^

stumphery: cant u hooligans read >:>T

josh: nope

froro: is he actually getting back surgery?

nudes: yes :(

nudes: he has scoliosis i believe

froro: aw dude

froro: why didn't he tell any of us?

boo: ^^^^

stumphery: its sort of personal. he didnt wanna bother you guys maybe?

stumphery: i didnt know about the surgery until like... this morning.

stumphery: he was pretty upset

boo: i hope hes ok. i like joe. hes kinda got that like, um, "fuck u. i LOVE puppies. suck my ass. dahlias are hands down the BEST flower." attitude 

froro: dont know why/how i understood that but i did

boo: thx

josh: joe is a survivor he'll make it out 

josh: shit

josh: when will we be able to visit?

nudes: um

nudes: idk actually ill text his mom

boo: u just have his moms #

nudes: yes.

boo: weirdass smh

nudes: Shut the fuck.your .shut Up

boo: no

stumphery: Shut it up kids petes on the phone

josh: this chat is dysfunctional

josh: i love it

stumphery: same lol

froro: yea

nudes: she said maybe tomorrow if it goes well 

nudes: i mean at least joe gets to wear a huge ass white bathrobe all week and just lay around and stuff

stumphery: joe is a gift

josh: wheres andy ??????

nudes: ! With him duh

nudes: he has to be there for support andy is a dream man

stumphery: wow ok

nudes: hes 2nd best dont worry

stumphery: hmm...u givin me a suspicious feelin.....hmmmm..........

Breblin: may this blunt im boutta hit be in prayer for joe trohman 

nudes: amen

Breblin: #smoke4joe

josh: YES

josh: #smoke4joe

stumphery: #smoke4joe

nudes: i love u all #smoke4joe

boo: #smoke4joe

froro: #smoke4joe

froro: may our broseph alright


	53. Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( im super sick yall :( sorry ))

[ 8:02 PM ]

bubble guppies: h

bubble guppies: they let me ghave my phone1 :_)

bubble guppies: i;m hurty,

bubble guppies: ANDYS SLEEPGIN NeXT TO ME WHATTHEUF

josh: nice

josh: im glad youre doing a lil ok joe

josh: we smoked for you outside today

bubble guppies: wtf u ddnt invite me ;(

josh: no bc u were getting back surgery remember

bubble guppies: :O

bubble guppies: sjhit u righjt.............i could use some kush rn,im fuckin HURTY

Whoreman: I'm sorry bud. Do you know when you're getting out?

bubble guppies: um/////soon??

bubble guppies: be4 christmaS

bubble guppies: thas all i kno.....:((

josh: goddamn

josh: we miss you joe

josh: youre our tall jewish beanpole

josh: our entire groups support

bubble guppies: that.s.....awesome. radical

boo: tru yesterday patrick fell over on his side and i helped him up and he got really sad bc he told me he leans on u a lot.......smh

boo: platonic goals

bubble guppies: i miss Trickster.the old Fedor.abud;

josh: he misses u too joe

stumphery: YEAH TRU

bubble guppies: soon..............ypun ones...ill b out....serving million..d......s


	54. Joe (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Its Fucking Hard To Update When You're Stuck In The Hospital ))  
> (( by Panic! At the Disco ))

[ 2:49 PM ]

paw patrol: GUESS WHOS GETTING OUT OF THE MOTHERFUCKING HOSPITAL TODAY. thats right cuckolds. its joe

paw patrol: hes super out of it though so im just gonna leave it at that

paw patrol: he'll be home for the next few weeks but he can totally have visitors!

josh: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sg8Sk2T2hzs>

josh: OH HELL YEAH

 

\- - -

[ 3:35 PM ]

nudes: hm....now that joes out....we should........,.mm..................celebrate?

nudes: now listen up before you begin to patronize me,

josh: Pete No

nudes: JUST LISTEN

nudes: we can do so much for his HONOR

josh: This Is The Worst Idea You've Had In A Long Ass Time And That's Fucking Saying Something

nudes: LISTEN TO ME JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN

josh: AUHFGIBKFD

Beef 'n Cheese: my boyfriend is correct you are a bad person pete wentz.

nudes: I JUST REALLY WANT TO THROW ANOTHER PARTY>???????????

Beef 'n Cheese: but why is the question??/

josh: yeah i agree with tyler

kitty: you always agree with tyler anyway lol

josh: tru

nudes: SHUT up listen just 

nudes: we've all been super stressed lately anyway

nudes: i know that joe cant go and that fucking sucks but maybe ANDY needs to go i mean cmon man he needs to let loose a little bit?? have some fun??

kitty: i think that joe would probably rather spend his time at home with joseph

stumphery: babe listen .i think that this is actually a fantastic idea

josh:

josh: WHAT

josh: PATRICK???

josh: WHOS THAT

stumphery: pete is correct here sorry guys everyone is too tense we need to let loose

stumphery: besides joe needs time to rest anyway andy cant be by him all the time

josh: WHAT THE HELL PAT I TRUSTED U

stumphery: :>)

nudes: see thats what i mean! it doesnt have to be as big as my other parties even. heck. ill even refrain from inviting mikey

mike wazowski: excuse me bitch

nudes: UM

mike wazowski: im coming fuck you. and im bringing my date mate

mike wazowski: isnt that right date mate

froro: help me

mike wazowski: :)

nudes: we're getting OFF TOPIC iim throwing a small party its only between US ok no INVITES only people IN THIS GROUP CHAT CURRENTLY

josh: UGH

josh: fine ill be there but ONLY if you consult andy first

josh: ok????

nudes: FINE

nudes: fine. its settled. ill talk to andy about it and if hes okay with coming and hanging out then we'll be good to go.

nudes: ill even disband alcohol usage

josh: i agree with that notion thank u

nudes: np

stumphery: no booze or anything got it

stumphery: i wont bring anything

stumphery: just tell us a time and a place

nudes: i will. gotta go talk 2 andy now brb lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( hello also. im working on a big thing? i dont know. im trying to update several of my works at once but it is NOT easy. i recently discovered i may or may not have a severe lung infection, which sucks ass! nonetheless, as i lay in these weird plasticy sheets, with my laptop casually sitting on my lap, know that im trying my hardest to update everything. ))
> 
> (( on another note: i might need a break from my current stories, you feel? maybe request something NOT 'we cant block people in the chat' related. because that'd be awesome. ))
> 
> (( request/ask/say something at @a-laquoart on tumblr. it'd really make my whole day. ))


	55. Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( happy birthday tyler joseph. ))
> 
> (( update on my current situation also: still hospital sick! but im getting better every passing day. the love that you all show is stunning, by the way, and i hope that it stays like that! thank you. xx ))

[ 8:40 AM ]

Beef 'n Cheese: WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS PUT A FUCKING CAKE IN MY LOCKER

nudes: happy birthday

Beef 'n Cheese: PETER.

nudes: happy birthday

Beef 'n Cheese: IT SMUSHED MY ENTIRE GEOGRAPHY PROJECT PETER

nudes: happy birthday

Beef 'n Cheese: I HAVE TO SKIP PRACTICE TO FIX THIS PETER

nudes: happy birthday

Beef 'n Cheese: PETER WENTZ THE THIRD

nudes: ya lol

Beef 'n Cheese: thank you :)

nudes: no problem. heard you prefered vanilla with buttercream frosting. me and my boy hooked it up. 

Beef 'n Cheese: aww!

Beef 'n Cheese: wait how did you get into my locker

nudes: josh

Beef 'n Cheese: wtf how does josh know my combo

Beef 'n Cheese: josh

Beef 'n Cheese: JOSH

josh: ya

Beef 'n Cheese: how do you know my locker combo

josh: i asked the nurse

josh: we're always skipping class together so i asked her to look up ur locker number and she was chill with it lol

Beef 'n Cheese:

Beef 'n Cheese: well. happy birthday to me?


	56. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( im so sorry. honestly, truly, i am. my lung almost collapsed! and that would've fucking sucked. but im alright. im home. its okay. ))

[ 2:29 PM ]

{{ Beef 'n Cheese has changed his name to one percent! }}

one percent: this group chat is the entirety of the gay population at our highschool what the fuck

one percent: i am baffled

josh: not all of us are gay

one percent: yeah but

one percent: you know what i mean we're in gay relationships

josh: ....tru 

josh: i mean IM gay but not everyone else is 1000000% gay.....

one percent: example?

Breblin: me im bisexual. eat shit tyler

one percent: touche

josh: also gerard and ...........................................joe?

josh: idk about joe i think hes mentioned it before

paw patrol: nah thas andy

josh: oooo

paw patrol: i like Dick

josh: hell yeah

josh: me, too

paw patrol: anyway whats this about yall throwin' a party in my honor.......hmm....

nudes: It's Gonna Be Fucking Lit

nudes: we would invite you joe but ur still on bed rest and stuff which also sucks balls so we're gonna get drunk and video chat you and maybe come over and chill

paw patrol: god dont come over please

nudes: lol now im specifically gonna let us come over love u bye


	57. Fuck

[ 5:17 PM ]

nudes: whos all coming to my party tomorrow

nudes: gotta know for Booze N Shit/..also snacks

josh: dont worry about snacks me and tyler have that covered boy

nudes: what

josh: dont worry about snacks pete.

nudes: what did you two do

josh: lol

nudes: what did u two DO

josh _lol_

Beef 'n Cheese: its. complicated just ignore him we'll be there

nudes: .........ok

stumphery: me too babe

nudes: already knew it :>)

kitty: me

boo: also me

nudes: aight aight

josh: ;>)

nudes: stop that!

josh: ;>)

nudes: no!

mike wazowski: me and ray. hes not active rn just thought id let u kno

kitty: ya bc hes SUCKING UR DICK

mike wazowski: brother i thought i could trust you how could you have betrayed me like this

kitty: Fuck Off Cunt

mike wazowski: domestic abuse

nudes: adding shitfuckers to the list

nudes: okay ill ask a better question is anyone not going

josh: dont think so

josh: beebo?

Breblin: ya me and dal will be there!

Whoreman: Totally. But I'm bringing my own booze. I don't mess with cheap shit.

nudes: HOLY

Beef 'n Cheese: DALLON

Breblin: thats my babe!

Whoreman: :-)

nudes: this party is gonna suc,k\\\

mike wazowski: not with me there

nudes: fuck off mikeyway

mike wazowski: dam. roasted by a midget again


	58. Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( OH FUCK )

[ 2:45 PM ]

josh: MY FUCKING CAT JSUT KNOCED OVERTHE CHRISTMAS TREE HElP

josh: THERES GLASS EVEYRHWHER

josh: MY MOMS FAVORITE oRTAMENT IS IN THE GARBAGE

josh: MY CAT IS HIDING iT HINK HE SENSES MY COmPLETE ANGER

josh: I AM SO FUCKING SHOOK RIGHT NOW

josh: OHNRMTMD

Beebo: poor guy ill pray for you

josh: IM SO FRIGHTENED I THINK MY DADS CAR JUST PULLED UP OH GOD

Beebo: a saga

josh: UPDATE: IVE LOCKED THE DOORS WHAT DO I DO

josh: BRENDON U R NOTN HEPLIGN

josh: OHN RUFCK

josh: FUCK

Beebo: The Trilogy

josh: SPOOKY IS A LITLE SHIT

josh: ***MY MOM IS PCIKGIN THE LCOK****

Beebo: LMAO

josh: FUCK OFF

stumphery: U DEAD SON LOL

stumphery: DEADASS ILL SEE U IN GAY HELL

josh: NONE OF THIS IS ALRIGHT

josh: **I BROKE THE TV OH MY GOD**

josh: OK HAVE 2 GO PRETENDI I WAS SLEEPING O R SOMEHTING GOODBye

josh: PRAY FOR ME

Beebo: A Tragic Tale Ends With Misery 

stumphery: pete just read through the chat and is laughing so hard he looks like he's gonna piss himself oh my god

stumphery: HES LAUGHING SO AHRD

Beebo: TELL HIM TO GET ON THE CHAT DUMBASS

stumphery: OK

stumphery: HES COIMING

nudes: OH TBIUEGBIARUBIAEFUFEIONFINBAEFIBOAEF

nudes: JOSH YO FUKICNG RETARD

nudes: JOSH OH MYMYM

Beebo: merry christmas josh


	59. Tuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( when ur story doesn't carry a coherent plot lmao #me ))

[ 5:04 PM ]

nudes: is everyone out of pep

nudes: im not picking any of you up after last pep band

Beef 'n Cheese: wait what happened last pep band performance I was sick

nudes: oh God

josh: Tell Him.

stumphery: NO PLEASE

josh: Patrick It's For The Best

nudes: Fuck

nudes: babe it's ok I'll only tell the weird shit

stumphery: fine. dickweed

nudes: wow my 2 favorite things

{{ stumphery has left this chat! }}

nudes: NO

{{ Beef 'n Cheese has added stumphery to this chat! }}

Beef 'n Cheese: OMG JUST EXPLAIN??

stumphery: UGH FINE GO BABE

nudes: yissss

nudes: ok so thankfully Brendon isn't online so I can tell this without inturruption 

Whoreman: Watch it, Wentz.

nudes: I am being fucking Attacked

Beef 'n Cheese: if someone doesn't tell me what happened I'll jump off of a bridge

nudes: Tyler Is Forcibly Removed from The School Grounds

josh: piano: out

Beef 'n Cheese: PETER I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD???

nudes: OK FINE

nudes: BRENDON HAD HIS DICK IN HIS TUBA AND WE ALL WERE SCREAMING AND IT WAS EMBARRASSING YET POWERFUL AND INSPIRING THAT'S IT

nudes: he got banned from playing the tuba and I refuse to pick him up now

Beef 'n Cheese: Brendon Is Forcibly Removed From Pep Band

Whoreman: What's worse is that he wasn't even high or anything! Completely normal. He's got such bad ADHD, I'm surprised that he hasn't accidentally been shot or something.

Breblin: wow ok love u 2

josh: wait you've been here the whole time?

stumphery: wow hey Beeb

{{ Breblin has changed his name to Beeb in this chat! }}

Beeb: hello pat

Beeb: and yes fuck you

josh: why didn't u be all dramatic and block Pete or whatever lol??

Beeb: oh Josh. ........you act....like... . . . . I take shame....in my actions.....

josh: NO FUCKING WAY

josh: HOW THAT WAS RIDICULOUS I HATE YOU

mike wazowski: Get HI'm Out

{{ stumphery has removed Beeb from this chat! }}

mike wazowski: Brendon Is Forcibly Removed From The Chat


	60. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( chapter 60 wtf????? ))  
> (( also: I realized that I've replied to every single comment on this huge ass thing and woah. woah ))

[ 3:37 AM ]

{{ josh has changed his name to I'm Fuckt in this chat! }}

I'm Fuckt: boutta get an ass whoopin wish me luck fellas 

{{ bubble guppies has changed his name to vegan666 in this chat! }}

vegan666: yeah Why 

vegan666: is it because of the Christmas tree thing

I'm Fuckt: possibly?????....

vegan666: josh.

I'm Fuckt: ok yeah it was

I'm Fuckt: my parents called out my lie about 'it just tipping over' and want to send my kitter away 

I'm Fuckt: I love he.

I'm Fuckt: i need him why would they do this???

vegan666: because he knocked over an entire fucking Christmas tree???

paw patrol: ya gotta agree with my boyfriend here lol

paw patrol: wait BTW andy our tattoo appointments are on the 20th of January 

vegan666: LIT AS FUCK BRO

paw patrol: I AGREE!!!!!

boo: wait y'all are getting tattoos?? why are you going together??

vegan666: frankie. boy.

vegan666: were getting MATCHING tattoos

boo: oh

boo: lit.

I'm Fuckt: i want to get a new tattoo

I'm Fuckt: I only have a little X above my right ear where Tyler's is

boo: aww does everyone here have matching tattoos?????

boo: because if so that's adorable omfg.

kitty: me and frnk have one. it's a secret tho lol ;)

froro: prolly a tramp stamp tbh

boo: I've been FUCKING Betrayed

boo: by my own flesh and blood....ray toro....y.....

I'm Fuckt: it's most definitely a tramp stamp lmfaoo

kitty: SHUT THE FUCK UP CHRISTMAS TREE LOOKIN ASS

I'm Fuckt: #RUDE

froro: love u frannie 

boo: lovu2.

vegan666: is there someone here who doesn't have matching tattoos??? anyone???

stumphery: ya us

stumphery: I'm only 17 so....#tattoovirgin 

Beeb: aww pattycakes....adorable.........

stumphery: shut your fuck off!

Beeb: no!

stumphery: >:>(


	61. Snare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( im working on another chapter for 'you write your poems on the back of graph paper, and it's oddly romantic' but pls don't expect an update...I'm tryin but it might not come? it might? who the heck knows ))  
> (( um also im slowly but surely running out of chapter titles help lol ))

[ 10:15 PM ]

stumphery: I'm Switching To Band

nudes: OH HELL YEAH 

nudes: wait why

nudes: aww what you love choir 

stumphery: not anymore lol

stumphery: mrs johnsa ruined everything for me about me and I Hate her now

nudes: wtf what happened???

stumphery: she tried to give me an alto solo 

nudes: what

stumphery: she tried to make me sing an ordinarily girl part

nudes: what

stumphery: I GOT TEASED AND I FUCKING HATE CHOIR NOW PETER 

nudes: WOAH OK SLOW DOWN THERE SWEET CHEEKS 

nudes: you've sang a girl part before though haven't you?

stumphery: in 7th grade pete I mean I still thought I was straight back then lol

nudes: shit u right 

nudes: well in band you'll be under the Squads protection 

nudes: we love u patty cakes 

stumphery: thanks I guess?? Love u

nudes: heart emojis 

nudes: wait what would you even play?

stumphery: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHSHSHSHHSHSHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHSHSHAHAHAHAHJAJAHAJJAJJJHAHAHAHAHA

nudes:

nudes: wow ok bye 

 

\- - -

 

[ 12:57 PM ]

froro: Why is Patrick Stump in the fucking band room?? why is he at the drums??????. why does he sound good???

froro: _what?????_

nudes: just read the above text ray buddy ol pal

froro: ok lol

Beeb: actually tbh he's not bad at all

Beeb: has he ever mentioned playing the drums before?? has anyone noticed this??

I'm Fuckt: no not at all

I'm Fuckt: but I'm not fucking complaining after we lost that one chick we've needed a drummer 

Beeb: this is so weird 

Beeb: he's just......sweet innocent Patrick wailing into something with a stick or two

Beeb: weird as heck man

nudes: and somehow not awkward??? he fits in??? hmm

Beeb: Ikr

kitty: y'all observing pat like this is national geographic or some shit......yo....calm down...

kitty: he learned how to drum in like 5th grade and plays sometimes for fairs I believe 

nudes: WTF 

nudes: LITTLE SHIT NEVER TOLD ME ANY OF THIS?????? IM FUCKING BAFFLED????????????????

I'm Fuckt: rip

froro: oh wow lol 

froro: i miss our old chorus director 

froro: tbh she was lit

nudes: never met her

nudes: choir is complete foreign territory 

Beef 'n Cheese: pete. poor kiddo.

Beef 'n Cheese: chorus is sorta like crying but with your throat it's pretty relaxing 

nudes: I'm Only In Music For Tears Anyway

Beef 'n Cheese: tbh 

Beef 'n Cheese: OH and josh i have ur present right now come here pls

I'm Fuckt: you got me a present um??????

Beef 'n Cheese: .....???ya??

I'm Fuckt: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?

kitty: welp. 0 days since our last adorable joshler moment

Beeb: im fucking bawling that's cute 

Beef 'n Cheese: i bought u a present bc I love u??

I'm Fuckt: _?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!??????????!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!??!!???!?!??!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?_

nudes: vomits

nudes: goals 

nudes: aww they're hugging 

nudes: JOSH LOOKS LIKE HE'S GONNA CRY 

nudes: he opened it but I can't see what it is??? #fifthchair 

nudes: OH NO FUCKING WAY

froro: WHAT IS IT

froro: I'M IN THE BATHROOM

boo: SAME ME AND RAY ARE SMOKING WEED IN THE BATHROOM WHAT IS IT

froro: ANSWER US??? UM??????????

froro: outrageous 

nudes: SORRY TOOK A FEW PICS 

nudes: TYLER GOT JOSH NEW DRUM EQUIPMENT AND IT'S SO CUTE 

Beeb: I'M FILLING IN FOR TYLER IN THE PIANO SO HE AND JOSH CAN HAVE THEIR MOMENT THIS. IMY FUCKING BAFFLED

froro: i don't get what's so special 

froro: it's sweet but why y'all freaking out

Beeb: okokk

{{ Beeb has removed I'm Fuckt from this chat! }}

Beeb: don't tell Joshie 

Beeb: josh is so poor and doesn't have drumsticks and the band director caught him borrowing the schools again one day so he hasn't been able to play or anything and it sucks dick 

Beeb: idk this is so sweet...

{{ Beeb has added I'm Fuckt to this chat! }}

froro: tyler: modern god?

kitty: i love when our group gets all mushy and shit. reminds me that were not half bad

stumphery: I BROKE THE SNARE DRUM.

kitty: nevermind


	62. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( hey yall what are ur christmas traditions??? mine are. um. i dont have one lol ))

[ 8:18 PM ]

I'm Fuckt: ok its 8 its secret santa reveal time!

I'm Fuckt: i was rays. for those that didnt know, i got him a new guitar case.

froro: dude i actually love you 

froro: its my prized joshua(tm) collection. i lug it everywhere

I'm Fuckt: ;)

Beef 'n Cheese: back the hecke off dude...thats mine Bro...

froro: o shit 

froro: Caught In The Act

froro: ok nvm well

froro: i had mikey

mike wazowski: UTAYBFIUEBFIUABDUOABSOFIBASOULBS i fuckin knew it... ray you cheesy bastard

I'm Fuckt: what did he do??

mike wazowski: he hid sweet ass letters in my locker every day for the entire 12 days god....and he had someone bring me a cute little jacket thing. i love u ray toro

froro: :>)

Beef 'n Cheese: im is the rikey ship sailing now or???

froro: ;>)

Beef 'n Cheese: FINALLY GOD

mike wazowski: he asked me out this mornign... sweetheart!

{{ froro has changed his name to sweetheart! in this chat! }}

sweetheart!: ahaaa

kitty: (GAY)

mike wazowski: die gerard

kitty: wow ok

mike wazowski: lov u

kitty: >:/

mike wazowski: ok ok anyway i had dallon

mike wazowski: he's kind of hard to shop for but i got him the entire harry potter collection (movies and books) because he mentioned it once and thats ..i dont know if he liked it BUT there it is?

Whoreman: Oh my god. When I got that package I cried for a solid hour. You, sir, are my hero.

mike wazowski: i made the Tall Guy Cry

Whoreman: Hell yes you did, Brendon had to come over and calm me down.

Whoreman: I had Tyler. Got him ukulele tuner and a black notebook of empty sheet music paper? For writing stuff, I guess.

Beef 'n Cheese: DALLON WEEKES MY SAVIOUR THANK YOU SO MUCH?????????????????????????????????

I'm Fuckt: thats adorable actually omg

I'm Fuckt: he screamed and we wrote a few scratches on that thing already thanks dude

Whoreman: Anytime, man.

I'm Fuckt: aaa

Beef 'n Cheese: um, i had joe. literally the easiest person ever to shop for

paw patrol: AW DUDE !

paw patrol: im fucking shook...im in the shook area... i cannot believve...tyler...

Beef 'n Cheese: guessing u liked the pads??? and that big ass ironic fluffy robe thing???????????//and the WEED?????

paw patrol: especially the weed. youre a good guy joseph

Beef 'n Cheese: ya i kno....

I'm Fuckt: u got joe pads?? like the period things?

paw patrol: JOSH

paw patrol: no pads for my fingers for when i play the guitar and Stuff.

paw patrol: my digits hurt a lot and those have aloe in them and whatever..tyler is a good boy!

I'm Fuckt: oh awww

paw patrol: ya! anyway i had brendon

paw patrol: he recieved an entire array of weed brownies and enough hair gel to kill a man

Beeb: thanks god!

paw patrol: No Problem Man.

Beeb: long story short i had patrick and he found out it was me instantly because i got him this face-vapor thing that you put ur head in and it clears up your sinuses and improves ur voice? he knew that i had one and thanked me intensely

Beeb: we ate at subway together it was chill

kitty: Adorable Wtf

stumphery: lmao yeah but i do use that thing a lot

stumphery: i had frank

stumphery: i got him a the nightmare before christmas onzie and some cologne

stumphery: tbh i dont know if he liked it or not???

boo: UM DUDE...........im wearing that thign Right Now

stumphery: wtf BYE

stumphery: does it fit

boo: yes

boo: i got josh

I'm Fuckt: UM>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>BYE?

boo: basically i got him a lot of little things because im poor but i think he liked it??

boo: um, some cologne, a lot of varieties of candies, a gallon of mint-strawberry ice cream, and a sweater. might be something else i dont remember

I'm Fuckt: you also rolled up 80 pictures of seinfield and taped them on my locker. i know it was you frank. you signed it secret santa

boo: OOPS EVASION

{{ boo has left this chat! }}

I'm Fuckt: um shit okay so frank had me im not even adding him back little sh@t

I'm Fuckt: all thats remaining is pete, gee, and andy right?? those three had eachother somehow??

nudes: i had andy,

vegan666: correct

nudes: aight aight i had andy and got him some nice ass vegan stuff because hes super straight edge midwestern vegan.

vegan666: the candies were delicious

nudes: did u like the drumsticks??

vegan666: OH GOD

vegan666: peter bought me dora the explorer drumsticks that i, yes, use frequently theyre such a good quality but,pete why>>>?

nudes: love u bro

I'm Fuckt: adorable

vegan666: i had gerard and all i got him was a big skethbook and some cop-marker things

kitty: COPICS

kitty: im silently crying on the inside

kitty: i had pete 

kitty: let me tell u something about peter l. wentz the third

kitty: he is impossibly easy to shop for

kitty: wrap up some macaroni and cheese and he'll be ok with it

kitty: ive had him three years in a row now and this marks the fourth

kitty: i god him some guyliner and a david bowie cd

kitty: along with some candies and a shirt i think

kitty: anyways thats that

kitty: where is everyone

kitty: shit

kitty:

kitty: yall left me on scene...fucking thots...

(( kitty has added boo to this chat! }}

kitty: talk to me babe

kitty: BABE

kitty: BABY

kitty: ok youh guys can suck my NUTz


	63. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{ sorry for the delay, christmas n shit! }}

[ 10:12 AM ]

{{ Im Fuckt has changed his name to 2017 please be a better year in this chat! }}

2017 please be a better year: so how was christmas break everybody

Beef 'n Cheese: it was neat. family is mega christian so we had to pray for like ten hours but thats ok.

2017 please be a better year: my family is not we just fucked around and got a couple presents so that's nice

Beef 'n Cheese: what'd you get?

2017 please be a better year: some new plugs and permission to get the tattoo ive wanted for years

2017 please be a better year: so basically everything i ever asked for

Beef 'n Cheese: hella

Beef 'n Cheese: i got a cross to help me with my 'gay disease' and some cookies

kitty: what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( shitty chapter but just so u guys know im alive ))


	64. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

[ 11:18 AM ]

{{ nudes has changed his name to a healthy, non-sexual relationship in this chat! }}

a healthy...: new year new me

Whoreman: Pete, you're hilarious, but I have a proposition for every one of you.

Whoreman: Also, Don't act as if I can't see that you're all not online. Every Wednesday we skip gym entirely and wander around the school.

a healthy...: maybe I wanna be in gym huh

Whoreman: The only thing you can do relating any sport is kick Patrick in the face with a soccer ball.

stumphery: FUCKING TRUE

a healthy...: i am being personally attacked

stumphery: still salty 

a healthy...: IT WAS THREE YEARS AGO

a healthy: Babe please

stumphery: no excuses 

Whoreman: ...Yeah! Anyway, want to hear my little game idea I have?

Beeb: is it... ¡ The One ¡

Whoreman: Most definitely.

Beeb: YES!!!

stumphery: ok I'm interested tell me

kitty: me 2

boo: also me because Gerard

Beef 'n Cheese: frank pls

boo: fuck off tyler 

Beef 'n Cheese: frank you are the appropriate height to suck my nuts 

boo: GASP

kitty: TYLER

Beeb: I LOVE YOU 

boo: I AM VIOLATED.

boo: THOUGHT WE HAD A BOND, TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH.

Beef 'n Cheese: I'm cheating on you with Josh 

boo: that's OK me too with gee

Whoreman: You all have the attention span of bees!

{{ Beeb has sent an image to this [chat!](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/parody/images/4/4e/Barry_bee_movie.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150511010241) }}

Beeb: Fuck Yeah We Do

kitty: brendon did ur mom ever teach u to like... not

Whoreman: UGH.

Whoreman: Okay, fuck it. I'm just going to explain it.

Whoreman: I want to challenge everyone to a sex game.

vegan666: i win

Whoreman: Nono, Andy, you misunderstand me. I want to challenge everybody to an abstinence game.

vegan666: i lose

2017 please...: wait doesn't abstinence mean like to stop doing something

2017 please...: i don't understand the point of the g

2017 please...: NO

2017 please...: I JUST GOT IT AND NO

Beeb: BABE I THOUGHT WHEN YOU SAID SEX GAME IT WOULD BE SOMETHING KINKY OR ADORABLE NOT THIS MONSTROSITY 

Whoreman: Shushh. Let me explain, children.

Whoreman: My goal is for people to get, like, cabin fever. But for sex.

Beeb: my boyfriend is a fucking maniac 

stumphery: um yes dallon what the fuck goes through your brain every day 

{{ Whoreman has sent an image to this [chat!](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/mind-control-concept-sign-abused-person-who-gets-indoctrinated-reeducated-brainwashing-torture-49880744.jpg%22%22) }}

Beeb: ya tru

Whoreman: Don't bust your balls. Have sex, for all I care. I want people to time themselves. Or keep track, somehow. 

Whoreman: Um, by February I think (totally before valentine's day because who ISN'T gonna fuck that day) that the person with the LEAST number of hours on their list or whatever will win.

2017 please...: what do we even win

Whoreman: $900.

2017: ARE U SERIOUS DALLON WEEKES

Whoreman: Yes. It's my parents, for religious schooling and offhand shit I don't want. Burn it when you get it, for all I care. I like games is all.

{{ vegan666 has renamed this chat to who the fuck even is dallon weekes! }}

a healthy...: I'm so in

stumphery: were going to lose 

a healthy...: wtf no we won't 

stumphery: we had sex like three minutes ago

a healthy...: Babe please just let me have this,

Whoreman: So, uh. If you're interested, it starts now I guess? Who knows.

Whoreman: In the end, it's more or less a game of chance. Who so happens to not be as freaky in bed as Peterick?

stumphery: do I take it as a compliment or an insult 

a healthy...: lol I don't care I'm taking it as both 

vegan666: i cannot believe this group

vegan666: dallon what if we don't want to do this

Whoreman: Who the fuck wants to resist $900?

vegan666: .....SHIT U RIGHT

Whoreman: Have fun, pansies.

Beeb: I LOVE HIM


	65. Games (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( I love every single one of you. Shout out to my daughter. Not my real one, that'd be kinda fucked up. ))

[ 9:51 PM ]

a healthy...: 2 days into this challenge and I already want to fucking die

Beeb: same lol

Beeb: i know that im going to lose and stuff so im rooting for joshler tbh

a healthy...: im. wow 

a healthy...: that was a quicker fatality than lightening mcqueen in the cars 3 trailer 

Beeb: how fuckign dare you mention Pixar in this strictly Disney home

a healthy...: :(

Beeb: >:>(

Whoreman: Yesh, hate to say if Brendon, but I'm silently praying for Trohley. They've got skills.

Beeb: how would u even,

Whoreman: SHUT UP. I just generally know things that I probably shouldn't. People don't expect things like this from me, I'm supposed to be collected and calm beyond all hell.

Beeb: I LOVE u am

Whoreman; Love you too.

a healthy...; gay 

(( kitty has changed his name to ge in this chat! }}

ge: wow way to not have faith in me and frainkie guys :(

ge: we will be victorious 

mike wazowski: you guys had sex like twelve minutes ago

ge: SHUT UP HOW DID YO7 EVEN 

ge: oh right lol 

ge: FUCK I HATE MY BROTHER,

mike wazowski: :>)

mike wazowski: it could be worse you could have franks twin 

ge: didn't frank admit to lying about having any siblings 

ge: wait 

ge: hold on

ge: FUCK. YOU.

mike wazowski: :>(((

froro: me and Mikey aren't winning so im going for frerard 

boo: don't talk about my metaphorical twin brother unless im here cuntfucker 

boo: also thanks ray

froro: yw 

Whoreman: This was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place ur bets here who will win


	66. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( new year new fic ? ))

[ 12:00 ]

{{ 2017 please be a better year has changed his name to fucking drunks in this chat! }}

fucking drunks: i am fathomed happy new year guyss

kitty: i am DRINK

kitty: lolz1 drunk : #3

kitty: meowz

fucking drunks: gerard transforms into an 11 year old on deviant art in 2010 when intoxicated fun to know

kitty: frankie

kitty: j

kitty: Let Me BUM A FUCKING smoke frnakie

kitty: im so sory

kitty: :#3

boo: OK be right there...................................................................G E R A R D

fucking drunks: frank transforms into a goddamned nightmare when intoxicated alright

Beeb: my new years resolution is to get lots of dick from daddy dallon and die at some point

Whoreman: I wish it was Febuary or something. Please come sooner. I can't handle Brendon much longer.

Beeb: you love me

Whoreman: That's correct.

Whoreman: Also, another excuse to bring up my project/game thing! Haha. This night still counts. I'm betting that Frank and Gerard are fucking wasted right now, which is oddly hilarious. Wait, Mikey? Are you at your house right now?

mike wazowski: you bete fucking beleive it. adalllon.

Whoreman: Two drunken Ways? What would your mother say!?

mike wazowski: prolly she'd ask us 4 mo,re wine?

mike wazowski: idk do i lok like a FUCKNG WIZARD DALLON WEEKS?

{{ Whoreman has changed his name to DALLON WEEKS? in this chat! }}

DALLON WEEKS?: Man. I love this year already.

Beeb: im supervising joshler right now because tyler said that he doesnt want to do something stupid if he gets drunk and this is a nightmare

fucking drunks: brendon please help

Beeb: thats your man dude i dont fuck with this polygamy shit

fucking drunks: BRENDON

Beeb: ya

fucking drunks: YOU ARE USELESS

Beeb: ya

kitty: frak wanted me to tell youg uys he loves you and stay safe :#3

DALLON WEEKS?: Why would any of us need to stay safe.

kitty: dangers..in the new yea,r..........

kitty: donald trump become presidnet.....spooky...........

DALLON WEEKS?: Ah. I see.

kitty: he also said hapy birthday patrick and brendon and ..............brendon????

kitty: hm.

Beeb: my birthday is in april wghat the fuck

stumphery: mine too what . eh

stumphery: gerard YOUR birthday is in april its barely january

kitty: shut up short man

Beeb: OGIHENEHOIFENOIESNIOGEIEF

DALLON WEEKS?: You know? When I'm an old, crippled man, suffering from dimensia or something that usually only effects old people, I hope that this chat continues to haunt me. I deserve it.

stumphery: pete is a LITTLE tipsy and he wants to do gay things but i want to win this contest what do ii do?

Beef 'n Cheese: SLAM DUNK HIS PUNY WHITEBOUY ASSm, YOU fucking TOPPER

Beeb: oh my god oh my god _oh my god_

Beeb: im losing my mind 

kitty: hapy new years everybody. :#3


	67. Chalkboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is he ok?? no lol  
> also school just started again for me so I'm sorry for the slow updates   
> band is fuc8mking draining me,  
> this chapter sukcs

[ 9:53 AM ]

a healthy...: is Brendon okay????

a healthy...: did anyone else just see that ?? who else is in bio rn 

Beef 'n Cheese: poor guy lmao 

Whoreman: What happened?

a healthy...: he was writing out some biologic equation shit on the board for the teacher and threw the chalk down on the board angrily and slumped down in his seat and we were like "yo wtf you ok?" and he shouted really loudly 'I'M NOT GETTING ENOUGH DICK TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT' and ran out of the classroom after that

a healthy...: he probably locked himself in the janitors closet again 

Whoreman: Damn. Poor dude. We gotta fuck again tonight or something.

Whoreman: I'd say that I feel bad, but I'm sort of used to it at this point.

Beeb: i jacked off alone last night and cried 

a healthy...: SAD


	68. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( lol oops ))  
> (( another thrilling adventure into dallons twisted games ))  
> (( ft. anyone but dallon ?? ))

[ 11:15 AM ]

{{ a healthy... has changed his name to peter in this chat! }}

peter: patrick made me do it

peter: anyway josh dyed his hair yellow and he looks like a fucking egg

2017 please...: ill kill you peter.

peter: its all yolky

peter: tyler should wear his yellow hoodie/sweater thing to match ur hair lol

2017 please...: youre only jealous because my hair doesnt look like another goddamned country when i brush it out

peter: im jamacian not alexander hamilton

2017 please...: i think you may or may not be referencing the wrong person pete

peter: prove it

2017 please...: pete.

peter: exactly haha get fuckt

2017 please...: hmm

2017 please...: are you perhaps also jealous that me and tyler are in the lead for this game...?????we will win??

peter: shut the hell....shut your god! shut..up....

2017 please...: bc me and tyler can keep our dicks away unlike u

peter: ok but to be fair its mostly patrick

stumphery: fuck you 

peter: im not lying tho..

stumphery: guess whos not getting laid tonight

2017 please...: HAHA

peter: :(

peter: babe no

{{ stumphery has sent an image to this [chat!](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1351165/thumbs/o-SMUG-MAN-SUIT-570.jpg?10) }}

stumphery: :>)


	69. Website

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter to let u all know i Havent Died Lolz  
> just rreally REALLY fuckoing busy i feel horrible for not being activ e!  
> anyway i have a favor to ask of u all? can u pls go follow/ask/submit/just fucking talkk 2 me on my main tumblr @a-laquoart??plz? im alwayys so bored and i want to do headcanon stuff and ahahahhahh

[ 11:19 AM ]

Whoreman: Someone on Tumblr called me a Glucose Guardian™ today.

Beeb: i saw that it was amazing

Whoreman: Let's delete our Tumblr.

Beeb: but it was fantastic? cmon babbe u know it??

Whoreman: Let's delete our Tumblr.


	70. Melanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> needed more trohley. Needed more mikeyway. needed to add Melanie Martinez. Whjhh

[ 1:13 PM ]

{{ mike wazowski has added merman to this chat! }}

mike wazowski: i found the girl that's been hijacking our tumblr from time to time for shits and giggles lol

merman: listen i don't know what your problem with me as a person is but i better go????

mike wazowski: is your name Melanie Martinez 

merman: im not saying it is but.....Yeah?

mike wazowski: shit liar

mike wazowski: anyway i thought you were okay so i decided, like, fuck it. we tried to get you off our tumblr but to no avail. if you can't beat em, join em...?????

merman: tru.

merman: ok fine hi im melanie and i go to ur guys school and i like pink

Whoreman: I thought we weren't going to add any girls to this chat?

Beeb: don't b sexist 

Whoreman: I'm not sexist! Just an upholder of our sacred realm. Our sacred, I thought only boys were allowed into, realm.

Beeb: sexist!

mike wazowski: i mean she's pretty cool tho? looks like that 101 dalmatians villain lmao

merman: rudeass.

vegan666: hi im andy i like crossfit and joe trohman 

vegan666: :)

merman: hi andy 

merman: pretty sure im sitting right behind joe in chemistry im going to poke hI'm!

vegan666: no let him learn!

merman: ......!no!

merman: told him 2 get online he's so confused 

merman: here he comes!!!!!!!!!!!:))

paw patrol: a cruella devil lookin ass just told me to get online wtf???

merman: YOU'RE ALL RUDE


	71. Martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for shit chapters lol  
> i wanna go to risd as soon as I can for college but I'm so fucking poor there's not a chance in Hell  
> anyway tb to the first fanfiction i read, which was not the forest fic NOR light a match, but a group chat fic itself which I guess is this one's disappointed grandaddy ???   
> pray for me and art school to work out pls and thx

[ 10:13 PM ]

{{ 2017 please be a better year has changed his name to sausage party in this chat! }}

stumphery: joshua why

sausage party: well,

sausage party: melanie and i are watching sausage party at her weird vintage playhouse thing which doubles as a bedroom if you squint 

sausage party: pretty sure she doesn't wash these pink walls often enough there's like a blood stain above her tv 

sausage party: which, by the way, is in all black and white and don't ask me how the fuck she managed to get a 2016 R-rated movie onto here but only god knows

sausage party: and boy

sausage party: is god upset with me right now

stumphery: yeah melanie is goddamned weird 

merman: ill kill you patrick 

stumphery: come at me you two faced pepper shaker 

merman: >:o

sausage party: don't kill patrick i need his condolences for when brendon does something idiotic 

stumphery: hahaha h eat shit you york peppermint patty 

froro: that's not even like a good insult? I've seen you do much petter pat?

stumphery: SHUT UP.

froro: no.

sausage party: tbh pat you can do a lot better lol

merman: get fucked tiny man in a fedora

froro: melanie that isn't a good insult either that's just the truth 

merman: ......ok true :(

sausage party: melanie and patrick would make adorable friends 

merman: .......ok untrue :/

stumphery: for once I agree with her ^^

sausage party: no think about it she's super mysterious and can hang any time because her parents are . what? business officials? and her 'babysitter' brother is like a druggie or something so who cares!!! and Patrick just rolls around in creativity and his parents are polar opposites and he's an only child!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!it works out!! opposites attract@!@

froro: that might be the longest message anyone's ever typed on this chat 

froro: but tbh I agree fully y'all would be best buds 

stumphery: idk ...she's Spooky and has a gummy bear tattoo that's intimidating yo.

merman: grrrr >:3

sausage party: melanie you are not scary you're like 4'3

merman: the perfect height to bite your dick off joshua never forget 

Beef 'n Cheese: don't bite my boyfriends dick off I need that >:^/

merman: only 4 u Tyler 

Beef 'n Cheese: thx lol

Beef 'n Cheese: anyway gotta match with Bae 

{{ Beef 'n Cheese has changed his name to the emoji movie in this chat! }}

the emoji movie: :)


	72. Insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 600+ comments. 50% y'all, 50% me. I reply to all that I get notifications for. 
> 
> Y'all are outstanding. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

[ 3:55 AM ]

a healthy...: does lightening mcqueen get car insurance or life insurance

{{ the emoji movie has removed a healthy, stable relationship from this chat! }}

the emoji movie: no.

vegan666: NO WAIT THAT'S A GOOD QUESTION 

{{ vegan666 has added a healthy, stable relationship to this chat! }}

vegan666: ok like...he's a car so id instantly jump to car insurance but like do they have a grasp of life in the car world? how is everything made...how are cars born........

the emoji movie: it's 4am andy please

vegan666: um shut up tyler i know my rights,!!!

a healthy...: do you think lightening mcqueen and that one blue beetle chick have hot motor sex 

a healthy...: because I'm sure after the first movie it's an established relationship u kno?

vegan666: ya! but what about like Obama care for cars.....yo..........??????

the emoji movie: everyday i regret opening kik 

boo: look i think that they have neither because like . what dangers in vehicle land do they gotta bust a nut about? seriously like ummm.. ok. the only threat is someone crashing into them but that would hurt the attacker car too !

the emoji movie: frank you were supposed to be the chaotic neutral of this group 

boo: no that's dallon 

Whoreman: Understandable.

the emoji movie: my whole life is a mistake 

the emoji movie: what are y'all doing up at like 4 am anyway

a healthy...: debating whether lightening mcqueen gets life insurance or health insurance or, apparently by franks standards, neither can't you read iidiot..?????))(***

the emoji: this entire life we have going on as individuals is a series of unfortunate events 

vegan666: that's a good book!


	73. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i,was pretty tired when I wrote this ngl! but i corrected it somewhat lolz

[ 12:23 PM ]

the emoji movie: i move that daddy long legs pause his game for this last day of finals week and i need. sex.

sausage party: seconded 

Whoreman: Ah, sure. Fuck it. That'd be neat.

Whoreman: BUT it's back on instantly at 12:00 A.M. on Saturday, whoops. You guys have twelve hours.

sausage party: generous sugar daddy .

froro: when is this game even ending it's killing me inside : ( 

Whoreman: After I upped it to $1,000 of my parents lovely money, I decided to move it to Valentine's day. I, personally, think that it's appropriate.

sausage party: me 2

merman: since i don't get to participate can i be the Keeper OF THE Scores....???????;

Whoreman: Please. It's awfully boring.

merman: he"le ya!!

merman: also i failed my geography test wooooooooo

the emoji movie: poor melanie :>(

stumphery: i am Sorry melanie! best Budy@!##!

sausage party: told y'all pat and Mel would be bfflls

stumphery: listen Joshua I don't know what ur problem with me as a person£ is but I'd better Go


	74. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> always working.  
> also ngl Patrick and Melanie's friendship is goals

[ 12:58 AM ]

merman: do you ever think about life and death and how meaningless everything is

stumphery: melanie 2 minutes ago you called me, sobbing into a bowl of Mac n Cheese 

merman: ive hit a new low what do you expect 

stumphery: what's wrong girl let me in on your secrets and shizz

stumphery: here for you and whatever 

merman: im fine it's ok

merman: just

merman: relationship problems 

merman: like everyone here has their thing and their date mate and i kind of just really like Mac n Cheese 

stumphery: aww what don't say that we love u sm

stumphery: u have a crush?????????? Omg

merman: ya :( 

stumphery: who who who whooOO

merman: ok um. no hating ok?

stumphery: ok

merman: promise?

stumphery: promise!

merman: ......ok um

merman: do you know gabe?

stumphery: um

stumphery: UM

stumphery: MELANIE NO !!!! Gabe is a Bad Boy !!!

merman: THAT'S WHY I LIKE HIM GOD I AM SO FUCKED UP

stumphery: I CAN SEE YOU MAKING MAC AND CHEESE STOP THAT

merman: THIS IS A NEW LOW PAT. A NEW FUCKING LOW

stumphery: I AM FLABBERGASTED 

merman: LET ME EAT VELVEETA IN PEACE PATRICK YOU'RE OF NO ASSISTANCE TO ME AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME 

stumphery: I JUST

stumphery: Gabe VANDALIZED THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE WITH *GLITTER GLUE*

merman: I KNOW GOD I LOVE HIM SO MUCH 

stumphery: u know what ur right this is a new low 

merman: im having a crisis


	75. Beans

[ 9:38 A.M. ]

kitty: i think about beans a lot hbu guys 

kitty: ALSO ME and Frank Are Winning right now eat my ENTIRE ASSHOLE 

boo: damn straight. it's me. it's all me guys 

kitty: wtf no it's not its a mutual thing frankoo...

boo: prove it

kitty: >:0

kitty: >:0 I'll fuck u right now don't even test me frank!!!

boo: PROVE IT

kitty: **_> :0 _**

boo: YOU'RE OUTSIDE MY HOUSE

boo: IS THAT A TRENCH COAT 

boo: FUCK ME

froro: you deserve it frank not gonna lie

boo: SHUT UP YOU'RE A DICK

froro: well u are what u eat amirite ;>)

Beef 'n Cheese: i feel like vomiting you guys are the absolute worst people alive 

froro: not correct ! mikeyway still is alive and well!

mike wazowski: divorce.

mike wazowski: did frerard just lose their spot in the game because frank challenged him to engage in sex

mike wazowski: wow our mom just be disappointed !

Beef 'n Cheese: I mean she has 2 gay sons I'd be disappointed as Well

mike wazowski: tru.....

mike wazowski: anyway. Gerard was talking about thos beans] earlier and id like to continue on that thought ,


	76. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ssososoosos sorry for having u guys wait almost a week wtf?????? im the worst! sory!  
> also i have this complex where I feel like I *have* to update something until it's finished and it's just pretty difficult and nasty to my personal thoughts on how this site works so yes this is an actual emotional struggle for me and yes that's dumb I kno
> 
> Anyway enjoy me desperately trying to justify Ryan because I suddenly have a very strong liking for him and !!! He deserves Love,  
> Maybe he'll be added with Spencer n Jon or something who knows

[ 4:09 PM ]

stumphery: me and Pete and Joe and Andy just Wrote An Song what the hell guys

stumphery: we've been busting our asses on this thing and it's not even super good

stumphery: we've got shit loaded on garage band but. u know 

Beef 'n Cheese: wtf me and Josh finally finished a song too....hmm

Beef 'n Cheese: what's ur guys's's song called tho??

stumphery: um

stumphery: we haven't decided on grand theft autumn or where is your boy

stumphery: it's like, Joe likes grand theft autumn and so does pete but i like where is your boy and so does andy so we don't know

stumphery: pete is the one that wrote most of it though so i think he gets dibs 

Pete Wentz: i think we should just go with both

Pete Wentz: wtf why is my full name my username 

Pete Wentz: WTF

{{ Pete Wentz has changed his name to bigboy555 in this chat! }}

Pete Wentz: um

Pete Wentz: WTF IT'S BROKEN 

stumphery: ok anyway Babe sure we can do that

stumphery: shit tyler ! what's ur song called

Beef 'n Cheese: so we have one called tonight but that's pretty much unfinished 

Beef 'n Cheese: our FINISHED one is called trees

Beef 'n Cheese: josh loves it so much

Beef 'n Cheese: my friend mark helped write it he's good 

Beeb: would y'all be mad at me if i said i talked to Ryan Ross yesterday or is that too off topic to even bring up

Beef 'n Cheese: WTF

Beef 'n Cheese: FUCK MUSIC I THOUGHT YOU HATED RYAN ROSS SO MUCH....I WAS STARTING TO HAVE A VERY STRONG HATRED FOR HIM ALSO

Beeb: OKAY YEAH BUT ......

Beeb: Fuck let me Explain!

Beeb: so like

Beeb: dallon punched ryan because he saw him and started getting angry and dallon can get SCARY when he's pissed off. Ryan punched him back and i had to split it up u kno???

Beeb: and dallon was like "ya well you treated Brendon like Crud yadayadayadad a dda and broke up with him".

Beeb: and Ryan was ..like "what do you mean he broke up with me"

Beeb: ?????

Beeb: so at this point I'm super Hella confused 

Beeb: and just 

Beeb: UGH 

Beeb: long story short whomever broke up with "me" over the intercom was someone else. Apparently ryan wasn't even at school ?

Beeb: we all talked for hours and hours and just really hashed shit out and he's not a bad person 

Beeb: still somewhat salty because he never even confronted me but. Apparently he thought I Hated Him so Fucking Much and I did but not for the reasons he thought????

stumphery: holy shit

stumphery: r u sure you believe his story?

Beeb: he's got legit excuses and stuff and started crying when we thought he broke up with me

Beeb: dudes got some unresolved feelings but he's dating someone else now ? spencer? God I don't even fucking know

Pete Wentz: i still don't like that kid he wears scarves 

Beeb: i just told u our entire relationship was perfectly fine and we only broke up because of a stupid unexplainable coincidence and i am highly considering being his friend again (along with dallon) and ur only concern is the fact that he wears scarves 

Pete Wentz: yeah that's gay


	77. Ryan (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here he Is

[ 8:26 PM ]

{{ Beeb has added ryro to this chat! }}

Beeb: ive made my decision me and dallon really enjoy ryan and he's joining our Squad

Pete Wentz: but he wears SCARVES.

Beeb: peter louis kingston wentz the third.

Pete Wentz: brendon boyd urie the second.

ryro: Ryan Ross

Pete Wentz: listen Beeb u can't just add people randomly! that goes against our code !

Beeb: WTF DO YOU MEAN U ADDED JOE TROHMAN AND ANDY HURLEY RANDOMLY ?????

Pete Wentz: listen. i never said i enjoyed their company though,

vegan666: you would die without me you silly infant 

Beeb: ^^^

Pete Wentz: SHUT UP, AT LEAST U GUYS DON'T WEAR SCARVES 

ryro: don't be jealous of my popularity scarves. that's rude.

Pete Wentz: UR RUDE !

ryro: correct!

sausage party: listen idk what you went over with brendon and dallon but whatever it was if they like u now ill get over my distaste for u and ur sunglasses 

ryro: thanks b-rated movie.

sausage party: ur welcome b-rated human 

Beeb: ROSTED.

Whoreman: Ryan makes some sweet ass weed brownies, not gonna lie. I don't hold shit against people that know how to make a fine ass tray of weed brownies.

ryro: thx 

ryro: shit! can i add spencer 

ryro: id probably eventually die of boredom here anyway without him so....?

Beeb: do it, skank

ryro: rudeass

{{ ryro has added Spencer to this chat! }}

Spencer: Oh, fuck. Hey Ryan.

Spencer: What's this?

Whoreman: ....Is this heaven?

Beeb: NO REMOVE HIM RIGHT NOW

ryro: WHY THO

Beeb: THERE CAN BE ONLY ON GRMATICALLY CORRECT TROLL HERE FUCK NO 

Spencer: *Grammatically?

Spencer: What?

Beeb: HE'S EVEN WORSE THAN DALLON 

Whoreman: Um, offended.

sausage party: remember when we were normal and had standards 

Pete Wentz: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ALWAYS OPEN AT MY TUMBLR YOU CRACKER BARREL WHORES


	78. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( this fic is, I believe, being translated into Russian. Which is pretty cool. And awesome in every way ohmygod. ))  
> (( sorRy for the 8 day hiatus I'm so busy holy shit ))

[ 6:29 AM ]

the emoji movie: do any of you guys know what sleep is. I just heard the emo quartet running laps around my house

Pete Wentz: who's the emo quartet tho 

the emoji movie: ryan, spencer, brendon, dallon

the emoji movie: ever since ryan was introduced to the group and he dragged his boyfriend along its been pure emo hell 

the emoji movie: that's okay though. What's NOT okay is them Running LAPS AROUND my HOUSE. WHAT ARE THEY DOING.

Pete Wentz: they're running laps around ur house no shit tyler

the emoji movie: I'LL COME OVER AND BREAK YOUR BASS 

Pete Wentz: I'll remove every single C below the treble scale off of the piano so you can't play those notes. it's less evil and more of an inconvenience 

the emoji movie: :( dude too far.

Pete Wentz: it went too far when you raised your voice at me young man 

the emoji movie: bye

the emoji movie: brendon is doing yoga in my front yard 

Pete Wentz: no fucking way is that actually happening 

the emoji movie: LOOK

{{ the emoji movie has sent an image to this chat! }}  
( It's a picture of Brendon doing yoga in Tyler's front yard. )

Pete Wentz: OMG ?

the emoji movie: this is worse than when betsy devos got elected into the secretary of education 

Spencer Smith: Nothing is worse than that.

Spencer Smith: Also, Sorry. Well, I'm not sorry, but Ryan is. Kinda.

Spencer Smith: Your house is the only house without automatic sprinklers and Brendon has a stupid routine he makes me, Dallon, and Ryan enter it.

the emoji movie: but why

Spencer Smith: Because Brendon has his way of bribing people and, honestly? He has some shit on me I'd rather the public not get their hands on.

Beeb: they're his nudes 

Spencer Smith: FUCK YOU!


	79. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the game ends today how weird   
> and the winner is ((drumroll)) .......

[ 11:22 AM ]

Spencer Smith: Valentines day is today, is this when the infamous game ends?

Whoreman: Yes. 

Spencer Smith: Ok. Good. I've got plans.

ryro: not whilst I'M around......smh

Spencer Smith: You're THE plan, though?

ryro: o. good point.

Whoreman: i should've extended it.

kitty: anything longer than a 1 month period is good. nothing more. id jump off of a bridge 

boo: i woke Gerard up today at 3 am to have sex I was so happy 

kitty: that's true 

froro: tmi boys 

kitty: ray ur FACE is tmi

froro: ok cyberbully.....smh

Spencer Smith: I'm just glad that me and Ryan never had to go through with any of that weird shit.

sausage party: JUST TELL US WHO WON PLS......I made a lot of BETS. 

sausage party: like primarily i owe andy 70 bucks if this doesn't go as planned 

Whoreman: Ugh, alright! Okay! Fine.

Whoreman: Drumroll, Joshua?

sausage party: bbrrrrrrbrbrrbbrbrbbrbrrrbbrrrrrrrummmmmmmm (that's a drumroll noise fyi) brberrruhhhhbr

Whoreman: And the winners are:

Whoreman: In sixth place, with an overall time of twenty-seven hours and twelve minutes: peterick!

sausage party: holy shit u guys

stumphery: don't wanna talk about it

Whoreman: In fifth place, with a time of about twenty hours and fifty-two minutes: frerard!

kitty: rip 

boo: rip 

Whoreman: Fourth place goes to Rikey with eight hours!

froro: you guys have sex so much it's goddamned ridiculous how the fuck did you do more than 24 hours it's been less than 2 months 

froro: we didn't even abstain really and we got fourth place wtf 

the emoji movie: shhbdbbdbdnbdn

Whoreman: In third place, with seven hours straight, me and Brendon! 

Whoreman: (Don't ask how. He hasn't gotten anything in weeks.)

Beeb: i am in constant pain 

sausage party: ok wait that leaves me + Tyler and trohley right?? Who WON tell Us

vegan666: ive got the highest of hopes 

paw patrol: same 

vegan666: tell us you fiend 

Whoreman: You're gonna absolutely hate this.

Whoreman: Trohley had a time of 5 hours and fifteen minutes.

Whoreman: Joshler had a time of 5 hours...

sausage party: ?????

Whoreman: And fifteen minutes.

Whoreman: It's a tie.

vegan666: WHAT

sausage party: WAIT 

Whoreman: Yeah.

Spencer Smith: That's absolutely hilarious. Does nobody win then?

Whoreman: I don't even know.

vegan666: josh is knocking on my door what do I do??

the emoji movie: let him in

vegan666: no pls

kitty: how the fuck did they only do 5 hours and how the fuck did they BOTH GET THE SAME TIME 

Whoreman: What the fuck, even. I'm so done. This was a bad idea.

kitty: that's tru

the emoji movie: my whole life is in shambles .end me


	80. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter bUT i am slightly sick of giving late ass updates lol??? mannnn

[ 11:45 AM ]

Pete Wentz: patrick just broke his nose or something what the hell

the emoji movie: how though 

Pete Wentz: he was playing drums before band started and hit his nose against the side of one of the drums 

Pete Wentz: it's tragic 

the emoji movie: jesus 

merman: poor pat :( is he in the infirmary?

Pete Wentz: yeah hell probably be on his phone after the nurse stops the blood 

Pete Wentz: there was a crack and just UGH poor boy

Pete Wentz: he's trying to community via sign language or something it's entertaining 

merman: omg 

the emoji movie: im going to buy him one (1) dora bandaid 

the emoji movie: an put it on his locker 

ryro: hope he's ok !!!

Whoreman: Oh, man. I hope he isn't in too much pain.

Pete Wentz: patrick says thanks for the concern and that tyler needs to go big or home and get the dinosaur train ones 

the emoji movie: deal 

the emoji movie: wait

the emoji movie: THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE BAND ROOM BY THE DRUMS AND TROMBONES ((((UM)))) HOW'D HE GET IT ON A TROMBONE

Pete Wentz: it's a medical mystery, tyler.

merman: you're a medical mystery peter


	81. Ratbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of this was taken from a legit kik squad chat thing I have so if ur from that squad and ur reading this i h8 u

[ 2:05 AM ]

{{ Pete Wentz has changed his name to rat in this chat! }}

rat: i found a ladybug in my room he's my best friend 

rat: he's small and beautiful 

rat: i love him 

rat: patrick this is our son his name is ratbug

rat: i have written a song for my lovely son

rat: it goes like this 

rat: ratbug, you're my best friend!

rat: ratbug, we'll be together until the end!

rat: ratbug, never ever leave me!

rat: because if you do ill fucking kill you 

rat: okay that was a little too far im so sorry ratbug if you're reading this

rat: i

rat: I hope he can forgive me :-(

rat: he seems pretty shaKen up about it t ratbhg I'm so sory

rat: oh God

rat: i gotta go gUys too much ...

vegan666: dude are you okay


	82. Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm here. Just, yeah, I'm sorry if this is shitty.  
> I dropped the nicknames so it's easier for you guys that have been waiting to comprehend.

[ 3:06 PM ]

Pete: hello you STINKY men 

Pete: oh what the fcuk my nickname is gone 

Pete: :-(

Brendon: helo you AWFUL BASS PLAYER 

Pete: :-0

Brendon: jus. Kidding wow 

Pete: :-0

Pete: :-|

Pete: :-(

Brendon: holy shit 

Gee: im starting to highly doubt that pete is even sane anymore at this point 

Gee: yesterday he was chillin' with me and mikey and left to go to the bathroom twice and returned (TWO DIFFERENT TIMES) wearing a completely different outfit 

Patrick: that's my man 

Pete: stop hash tag exposing me like this ........

Pete: nine one ONE..police...........

Patrick: shh babe ily

Pete: ily2 :-/

Gee: also I think ray was there

Gee: ray were you there

Ray: yea 

Gee: ah ok

Brendon: did gerard just summon ray toro via kik

Pete: ^^^ ??

Patrick: yeah what the fuck

Gee: no i punched him in his arm and made him reply

Patrick: oh.

Pete: relationship goals 

Ray: why does God hate Me


	83. Sniff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick: i have an extremely important question

Tyler: listening.

Patrick: why the fuck is my boyfriend such a dumbass 

Tyler: why does everything weird happen with pete

Tyler: he is a natural-born cunt 

Patrick: tru...

Patrick: but he is MY natual-born cunt.

Tyler: romance 

Tyler: josh why cant we be like that?

Josh: u dont smoke weed so..... sorry 

Tyler: would you jump off of a bridge if weed told you to, hmm??!?!!?

Patrick: what

Josh: yes i would 

Josh: :>/

Tyler: :>0

Tyler: wow. ok

Tyler: u know WHAT.

Tyler: im gonna go eat taco bell and cry alone 

Josh: rip my beautiful boyfriend he died 2 soon...

Frank: are you guys alright 

Josh: absolutely 

Tyler: absolutely not 

Patrick: nah

Frank: cool

Frank: today in phy ed mikey broke his nose 

Patrick: wtf?

Josh: oh man

Josh: hope the lil dude is alright 

Tyler: ya me too :-( 

Mikey: i m nootttt

Mikey: bUtthe concern is Apreciated 

Mikey: my fuckinnosseeee hurts 

Tyler: i

Tyler: have an approproate reaction to this shit 

Josh: ???

Tyler: :<)

Tyler: see hahahha because its broken!!!! 

Patrick: TYLER JOSEPH 

Frank: you are the worst bye


	84. Stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ahh

[ 3:04 AM ]

Josh: do you know how hard it is to comprehend buying something for Patrick's birthday 

Josh: he's so hard to shop for

Josh: because when you first meet him you assume he's this innocent sweet adorable guy and turns out he's just this hardcore maniac with a thirst for puppy tears 

Patrick: dUde.

Josh: i didn't mean it please don't eat my dog 

Patrick: DUDE.

Pete: he's not really all that difficult to shop for I just buy him the first thing that reminds me of him

Pete: last year it was SpongeBob tampons 

Patrick: he's not fucking lying 

Gerard: dude pete ur such a good bf 

Josh: ^^^

Pete: well I got him a real gift too¡¡¡

Pete: i think I did at least

Pete: did I?

Patrick: baby. go to bed. 

Pete: but it's ur birthday

Patrick: and we still have school in three hours, lay your ass down.

Josh: i wish Tyler was that good 2 me...

Tyler: im laying right next to you 

Josh: You're Looking at Nsfw Trump FANART 

Tyler: THEY ALWAYS DRAW HIM WITH SUCH SMALL FUCKING HANDS IT'S SO FUNNY JOSHUA 

Patrick: goals 

Gerard: happy birthday patrick, you poor Motherfucker 

Gerard: may u get good, not menstruation related gifts

Patrick: thanks, gee 

Pete: okok I'll go to bed but

Pete: when I awaken 

Pete: (forward me the trump nsfw)

Tyler: on it bucko.

Josh: You're Both Dead TO ME

Patrick: birthday goals am i right guysb


	85. Wentz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?¿?¿ send me asks

[ 7:13 PM ]

Josh: hey guys it's bedtime go to sleep before Real Haunt Hours snatch your ass :)

Tyler: baby....what the fuck,

Josh: did I stutter, robert?

Tyler: no, you didn't, william. you didn't 

Josh: ok :)

Melanie: If Real Haunt Hours Has A Hot Ghost, I'm Staying Up For Days

Josh: #desperate

Melanie: Fuck you 

Patrick: aw, Mel:( I thought u liked that gabe dude?

Melanie: pff

Melanie: he's FUCKING GAY

Melanie: like literally every single man in this school... smh 

Tyler: maybe u should look for girls then 

Tyler: if all the guys r gay then what options do the ladies have 

Melanie: ...Tru.

Josh: #desperate

Melanie: FFUCK YOU

Pete: will real Haunt hours revive my dead grandfather 

Patrick: sweetie.

Pete: will real Haunt Hours send me to the grave because IF SO....Blease.....send me Home Papa

Patrick: peter,

Pete: WILL RHH.HAVE SOME FORM OF DIETARY SUPPLEMENT IN THE FORM OF PIZZA AND/OR BIRTHDAY CAKE BECAUSE.......

Patrick: ok im done

{{ Patrick has removed Pete from this chat! }}

Tyler: we can't drown our demons they have depression

Patrick: holy shit 

Ryan: if a pete falls in the forest and nobody is around, does it make and meme?

Tyler: djjxjdhhshhx

Melanie: Yes

Melanie: peter is Always Making them

Melanie: i feel like he isn't okay 60% of the time

Tyler: *70%

Patrick: 80%*

Joe: 90%*

Ryan: ***100% have you seen him do literally anything 

Patrick: he's crazy but he's my kind of crazy :">)

Tyler: Stockholm Syndrome 

Josh: TYLER


	86. Yehaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DIED HOLY FUCK

[ 2:42 P.M. ]

Frank: uhh... ride em cowboy. 

Frank: giddyup.

Frank: yeeeehaw. 

Mikey: dude what the fuck are you going on about 

Frank: A CHALLENGER I DO SPOT?? Well.... 

Frank: this town ain't big enough for the two of us, country boy.

Frank: holster your weapon.... I'm the Sherrif of this town 

Gerard: I think this is it

Gerard: ive finally found a reason to break up with frank

Frank: sad day in the town.... sad day always. this desert is so lonely... need me a real country boy...

Gerard: my point still stands 

Mikey: maybe it's like morse code or something and hes trying to communicate 

Frank: this my rodeo...

Brendon: no i think he's trying to tell everyone that he's a fucking moron 

Mikey: shut up brendon 

Ray: shut up brendon 

Gerard: shut up brendon 

Frank: keep your pie hole closed, little doggy...

Brendon: MY POINT STILL STANDS.

Frank: gerard would you let me tie you up 

Gerard: yes

Frank: with THIS

{{ Frank has sent an image to this [chat!](http://images.digopaul.com/wp-content/uploads/related_images/2015/09/09/lasso_2.jpg) }}

Gerard: NNO. ABSOLUTELY NOT

Frank: howdy 

Gerard: why are you doing this 

Frank: yehaw.


	87. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m sos orry

[ 5:21 PM ]

Dallon: You would not believe your eyes.

Dallon: If ten million fireflies.

Dallon: Lit up the world as I fell asleep.

Brendon: time to break up

Dallon: 'Cause they fill the open air.

Dallon: And leave teardrops everywhere.

Dallon: You'd think me rude- but I would just stand and stare.

Brendon: p p lease pllease

Dallon: I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly.

Dallon: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.

Dallon: 'Cause everything is never as it seems.

Brendon: i want you to fucking S TOP

Dallon: I'D LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIEVE.

Dallon: THAT PLANET EARTH TURNS SLOWLY.

Dallon: IT'S HARD TO SAY THAT I'D RATHER STAY AWAKE WHEN I'M ASLEEP.

Tyler: give this man a break 

Tyler: the song is a fucking banger alrighht

Brendon: i want to fucking die this is worse than the yehaw frank thing

Frank: You Trynna Tussle, Boy? These Sands Hold More Tears 'O Mine Than You'll Ever See...

Patrick: it's literally only halfway through 2017 and none of us have spontaneously combusted yet. surprising 

Dallon: I think, Patrick, saying that _might_ be a tad hypocritical, don't you think? Your boyfriend HAS tried to explode himself before.

Patrick: dallon we aren't talking about 2015 right now 

Tyler: i should be surprised that pete tried to turn into a stick of dynamite but im actually not wtf

Pete: cause i get 1,000 hugs from 10,000 lightening bugs 

Brendon: fuck you pete i thought we had something

Pete: you thought wrong.

Brendon: fuck you fuck you fuck yo

Dallon: A foxtrot above my head.

Dallon: A sock-hop beneath my bed.

Dallon: A disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

Dallon: I'd LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIEVE.

Tyler: a fucking banger!

{{ Brendon Urie has left the chat! }}


	88. Whomst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when this fic ends what will i do with my life,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dab.

[ 5:06 AM ]

Ryan: did you know that wasabi sauce is actually disgusting?

_{ Tyler Joseph has removed Ryan Ross from the chat! }_

Tyler: not in my fuckig house .

Dallon: That was a bit rude. You've been pretty moody lately, haven't you Tyler?

Tyler: listen owl city, today was a rough day

Dallon: Oh.

Dallon: What happened?

Brendon: the piano is broken and josh went vegan so maybe his jizz tastes bad

Tyler: FUCK YOU,

Dallon: Vegan? Seriously?

Josh: brendon why didnt u tell them it was only on a dare

Brendon: dunno but angry tyler is funny as shit lol

Tyler: ill shit on ur grave as an 80 yr old man beebo

Brendon: kinky

Tyler: w.....what

Josh: what,

Frank: ok weve seen enough brendon for 1 day 

_{ Frank Iero has muted Brendon Urie for 4 hours! }_

Frank: i meant to type 24 damn

Tyler: i wouldve typed 40

Dallon: Okay, seriously though, Josh is vegan now? Even on a dare, that's kind of unexpected. Is this a drummer thung?

Andy: no its not dont be sexist 

Frank: can i mute andy too

Andy: Do It Pussy 

Frank: I Can And Will Destroy You

Andy: Wanna Throwdown?

Frank: When And Where, Boy?

Tyler: i need new friends

Josh what abt me u love me

Tyler: debatable.

Josh: TYLER

Dallon: So... nobody going to comment on the sudden veganism? Josh, how about you?

Josh: tyler says it makes my jizz taste bad

Tyler: im suddenly straight

Dallon: This chat is messy.

Tyler: ur bf is messy 

Dallon: You're not wrong.

mikey: not as messy as gerard tbh

Frank: leave him alone he's a hobo

Frank: wait,

Frank: mikey

mikey: yeah?

Frank the m in your username is lowercase ...

mikey: it fits my aesthetic.

Dallon: Can you change your nickname?

Dallon: Because none of us can.

_{ mikey has set his nickname to father in the chat! }_

father: thats unfortunate 

Tyler: how the fuck,

Gerard: deleting my brother 

father: u wish

Frank: of Course kik is broken for everyone BUT mikey. woww.

father: its bc im not gay

Ray: shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter on my 3ds i swear to god,


	89. Sexism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks ass

[ 8:23 A.M. ]

father: so is kik still broken for everyone?

Ryan: fuck you 

father: No Thank You, Scarf Boy

Ryan: Smh.

Brendon: isn't it weird that everyone in this chat has the same sense of humor?

Brendon: like. nobody here sends minion memes, or bad dad puns

Brendon: everyone's just a shitfest of awful together 

Patrick: brendon. are you high again.

Brendon: i wish I could see ur face as.i tell u yes 

Patrick: uhhh why???

Brendon: I Enjoy Disappointment 

Patrick: i. Oh. ok,

father: unrelated note but everyone with siblings should get like a ten dollar check in the mail once a week 

Gerard: but im UR precious older brother that deserves love and respect 

father: excellent example gee thanks

{{ Pete Wentz has changed his name to cupcakke in the chat! }}

cupcakke: lick lick lick

cupcakke: i wanna eat yo dick

cupcakke: but i can't fuck up my nails 

cupcakke: so ima pick it up with chopsticks 

father: finally .... someone else with good music taste 

Dallon: Have either of you considered... oh, I dunno, leaving the chat?

Patrick: yall dallon just said to get fucked 

Dallon: No I didn't!!!

Patrick: with ur weird ass mental Mormon dictionary yes you did 

Dallon: Oh, Patrick. I barely qualify as Mormon.

Brendon: his penis is eMORMANous 

_{{ Patrick Stump has removed Brendon Urie from the chat! }}_

Dallon: Remember when all of us could hold a conversation?

cupcakke: no 

Frank: okay wait

Frank: now Pete gets to change his nickname ?? The Fuck kik 

Ryan: kik is sexist 

Patrick: we are all literally guys 

cupcakke: melanie?

_{{ Ryan Ross has removed Melanie Martinez from the chat! }}_

Ryan: kik is sexist


	90. Furburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he is god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pllbbbrt

[ 6:03 P.M. ]

father: who put 12 furbies on my porch.

Frank: usually thats not how i decide to strike up a friendly conversation,

father: not the time frankie ro. 

father: which one... of u... BASTARDS... did this.

Dallon: Why're you assuming one of us did this?

Brendon: not to be rude babe but that was actually the dumbest thing u have ever typed into this chat

Dallon: Thanks!

father: they're all... like. staring at me i am going 2 lose my shiit 

father: who DID THIS

Patrick: pete prolly

Frank: ^

Dallon: ^

Brendon: ^

Josh: ^

cupcakke: ^

father: PETE 

father: WHY 

cupcakke: wow... haha bro... Fuckign Got You...! U just got Fuckn Prankt On Boy!...

father: PETER.

cupcakke: r u bamboozled...? R U PRANKTED!?

Josh: its 6 am

Frank: josh u and i both know that everyone in this chat is at least 28% masochistic

Josh: not tyler. he only thrives on the pain of *others*.

father: PETE WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THESE FURBIES FROM

cupcakke: ...u mean...? my ULTIMATE TRICKSTER PRANNKS!?!?

Patrick: he works at goodwill now 

cupcakke: shut yuor fuckign

father: im burning every single one of these disgusting.creatures peter wentz

cupcakke: prankks live 4ever.......

father: unlike this friendship 

_{{ cupcakke has removed father from the chat! }}_

cupcakke: All Prank Non-Believers, Deniers, And Bitches Are Being Removed.

Patrick: terrifying 

Josh: this chat gets worse and worse every day


	91. Lactate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 more chapters left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, im ending this at 100. will there be a part 2? you fuckin bet... maybe. possibly. if i can. id love to try and finish my like 8 other works first, ykno.

[ 9:56 P.M. ]

Joe: hey, andy? if i lactated would you slurp my milk? it would be vegan

Joe: ...wrong chat.

Patrick: wwhfat the fujvvjfk

Joe: wrong chat wrong chat wrong chat w

Brendon: let us pretend that never happened.

Brendon: [ inhale ]

Brendon hi, boys! how are you doing today?

Patrick: im ddying,

Brendon: asthma attack?

Patrick: nno i dont have asthma.mmits just that Jo e 

Patrick: joseph

Patrick: what the FUCbk,

Joe: I SAID WRONG CHAT

Patrick: im crying 

Patrick no one let pete see thiis

cupcakke: 2 fucgking late'

Brendon i thought we were moving past this, boys

Patrick: how am i supposed to move past THAT.

cupcakke: patrick.

Patrick: yes?

cupcakke i have a question...

Patrick: ya?

Patrick: wait.

Patrick: NO

cupcakke: hey, patrick?

Patrick: NNO

cupcakke: if i lactated would you slurp my milk?

Patrick: DIE

cupcakke: it would be vegan,

Joe: all of you can Choke 

Spencer: I mean... it WAS a valid question...

Dallon: Yeah, man. No hatin' on the Trohmiester.

Joe: never call me that again 

Dallon: ...Yeah, man. No hatin' on the Joe.

_{{ cupcakke has changed the chat name to 'all of you want to suck on joes tiddies' }}_

Patrick: AD5HEFJIK3SV7KHMO!?!

_{{ Joe Trohman has left the chat! }}_

Brendon: yesterday we had furbies, today we get breast milk. wow. what character development

Spencer: No, but like... I'm still genuinely curious. Is it vegan? Would you consider drinking it? Can you sell it to Walgreens for a decent price, perhaps start a business?

Brendon: how do i put this in words u will comprehend ...

Brendon: no.

Patrick: none of us can even lactate, spencer,

Spencer: Hmph.

Andy: to answer joes earlier question: yes. yes i would .

_{{ Brendon Urie has removed Andy Hurley from the chat! }}_


	92. Tapioca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the worst

[ 4:34 P.M. ]

Brendon: ...so.....

Dallon: Fuck, please don't.

Brendon: ahem....

Dallon: I love you, don't torture me like this.

Brendon: so......

Brendon: the emoji movie ...

_{{ Ryan Ross has removed Brendon Urie from the chat! }}_

Patrick: a saint

Ryan: if i have to hear him defend that god-awful film one more fucking time

Patrick: hes.

Patrick: ,defending it?

Ryan: yes holy FUCK 

Dallon: It's almost as bad as you having to watch Pete defend Shrek 2 or something.

Patrick: well he does do that so i mean .

Ryan: brendon and pete are the worst 

Tyler: that they are

Tyler: new topic of discourse: tapioca pudding

Joe: yuck

Ryan: ew

Dallon: Nasty.

Tyler: wtf that shit is good 

Dallon: Blocked.

Gerard: tapioca pudding is highkey vomit-inducing 

Tyler: )<:

cupcakke: i know someone thats fucked tapioca pudding 

Patrick: ok pete 1) we know it was u and 2) thats. thats Not how u contribute to a conversation 

cupcakke: IM SEROUS

Gerard: proof?

_{{ cupcakke has added gabanti to the chat! }}_

cupcakke: TELL THEM ABOUT THE PUDDING GABE 

Gabanti: i

Patrick: pete claims that youve fucked tapioca pudding. are these accusations Tru Or False ...

Gabanti: i.

cupcakke: TELL THEM GABRIEL

Gabanti: i only did it on a dare ,

Tyler: holy shit . 

Dallon: ...Welp.

Dallon: Welcome to the chat.


	93. Citrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate lemonade

[ 2:11 P.M. ]

Ryan: join my band its called metallica 2

Gabanti: thats probably the worst name for a band i have evr fuckn seen!

Ryan: idk whom u are but ur officially uninvited from the band im making

Brendon: ill join ur band

Ryan: hmmmm sure

Ryan: on 1 condition

Brendon: hit me

Ryan: dallon and spencer have to join

Brendon: deal

Ryan: cool

Gabanti: so is anyone else here allergic to lemons!?

Ryan: what .

Gabanti: fuckin... lemonade gives me hives???

Ryan: i dont mean to be intrusive, but are u High

Gabe: lemon hives!

cupcakke: ignore gabe ... hes quite the special boy ...

Ryan: i see why u and him get along so swell

cupcakke: pee your pants, ryan

Ryan: WHAT

cupcakke: Pee Your Pants 

Gabanti: seriously. is lemon allergy season a thing 

Spencer: I'm gonna go with a solid 'No'.

Gabanti: thanx

Brendon: for our band, ryro, can gabe record himself saying lemon-themed rants to put as.. like.. fill-ins for our music

Ryan: yes

Spencer: I want one of the titles for our songs to be 'Pee Your Pants, Ryan'.

Ryan: no.

Gabanti: if lemons had tiddies i would smash them

Gabanti: wait

Gabanti: forget i said that,

cupcakke: already regretting adding him

Dallon: Wait; isn't this the guy that Melanie had a crush on last year?

Melanie: fuck off im gay now

Gabanti: i turned someone gay

Melanie: no you just suck 

Gabanti: you swallow

Melanie: you spit

Gabanti: you choke 

Ryan: whats even going on anymore 

cupcakke: lemons


	94. Delicious

[ 5:00 A.M. ]

Pete: i zuck on zhe cock

Pete: FUCK MY NICKNAME 

Patrick: honestly thats exactly what you deserve for typing 'i zuck on zhe cock' at exactly 5:00 am

Pete: zfuck you

Ray: has anyone seen mikey

Ray: he went to get milk and never returned

Gabanti: that situation sounds more like my father than your boyfriend!

Ray: callate, lemon stealing whore

Pete: mikey jus. decided yall needed milk? and left? without you?

Ray: he texted me on his way home from work. its been 3 hours

Patrick: oh no :>(

Pete: Send Out An Amber Alert... Someone Stole My Son

Ray: i texted gee and frank, even that one blonde kid that wears nike shoes everyday to school. no responses

Patrick: maybe he got lost

Pete: nah.

Pete: mikey has like... bloodhound senses. he can Nevr Be Lost

Ray: pete has a point

Gabanti: is

Gabanti: is mikey the kid thats literally asleep in the 7-11 bathroom right now because

Gabanti: hes attracting some ... strange attention

Patrick: hhow the Fucgk

Pete: zhow zhe fuck

Ray: im on my way jesus christ

Pete: wow gabe... useful for once

Gabanti: i hope you drown

Patrick: be nice to pete hes a very special boy

Gabanti: oh.... oh i know

Gabanti: hey can i add my friend here?

Patrick: why even ask we know ur gonna do it anyways

Gabanti: ya lolz

_{{ Gabanti has added Guy_Ripley to the chat! }}_

Guy_Ripley: delicious.

_{{ Gabanti has removed Guy_Ripley from the chat! }}_

Pete: wtf

Gabanti: thats all i wanted him here for thxbye

Brendon: so. are we gonna like ... Igmore The Fact that mikey fell asleep in a 7-11 bathroom for 3 hours

Gabanti: yes

Patrick: guess so

Pete: zyes


	95. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 more chapters remain   
> this one sucks bye

[ 9:28 AM ]

Joe: I hope the eclipse burns my retinas and I never have to look at ugly Peter wentz again 

Pete: thanks....

Andy: yeah me 2.... who's that ugly rat boy? 

Patrick: y'all r Assholes. 

Patrick: but I agree ....

Pete: my own lover is against me this is a sad sad day 

Frank: the eclipse is badass. you all underestimate the power of the sun. 

Gerard: i think it's terrifying 

Gerard: expect me to NOT go outside all day

Mikey: You already do that 

Gerard: fuck off michael james 

Gabanti: I am concerned for the well being of dogs. What if dogs get confused and look up at the sun for too long and die 

Mikey: I don't think they would die but alright 

Gabanti: as Frank said: don't underestimate the power of the sun 

Brendon: The Sun Personally Broke Into My House And Killed My Family 

Pete: what about the moon . Nobody appreciates the moon... I love staring at that goddamned rock 

Patrick: you love staring at the moon because you're an insomniac peter

Pete: fuck.

Gabanti: im keeping my Baby Boy inside all day. not exposing him to that hideous mess in the sky 

Josh: tyler bought everyone those special sunglasses!

Patrick: awwww

Josh: he said you can only get them if you become his bitch for three hours tho 

Patrick: nvm 

Dallon: I remember when Tyler was an innocent fledgling in this community. Scared, reckless and in love. Now he's kind of just an asshole, but in a good way?

Tyler: i will d estroy you 

Josh: we are going through some things 

Joe: still don't wanna look at UNGLY PETE WENTZ.. I'm going blind on purpose I don't need the glasses 

Andy: me neither 

Dallon: You'll never get to see each other though.

Joe: FUCK. YOU RIGHT !!!

Brendon: happy voluntarily going blind day

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (ask me stuff!!!!) - @pangst


End file.
